Next Life
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: No one could severe their bond – even death's clutches. But, what if the one who would sever it is Uzumaki, Naruto? The person who Sasuke swore to love, valuing him even more than his own soul – A soul of a demon. SasuNaru, Slight KakaIru boyxboy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Yes, it's true! I DON'T own Naruto! *Cries frantically at a corner, before laughing hysterically, then stands up with a knife* _But not for long. Mwahahaha! _

Ooops, my fantasies gone berserk again. ^_^" Sorry about that.

**Summary: **No one could severe their bond – even death's clutches. But, what happens if the one who wants to sever it is Uzumaki, Naruto? The person who Sasuke loves and swears to love, valuing him even more than his own soul – A soul of a demon.

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Ratings:** **Rated M**

**Beta-Reader: hopelina**

Thank you so much for guiding me :) You were able to point out the things I didn't notice. I hope we'll work more in the future stories to come!

**Dedicated to:** 80x18 (Sho-nii) for helping me with this story and editing my works justly, and to all those who first reviewed on the first type of Next Life! I hope you'll like this one better, because it's revised and expressed with more depth!

**[A/N: **Hmm... What's my opinion in this you ask? Well, I think it's like a bitter sweet combination. :) Hehehe, read so you'll know! =^o^= Hope you enjoy reading it! ^_^**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Running footsteps, ruffling leaves and snapping twigs echoed all throughout the thick dark forest as its silence was disrupted through the night.

The heavily labored breathing and hearts beating frantically caught the attention of every animal, beast and demon in the deep dark forest.

A figure was running under the dim moonlight. He was carrying someone in between his sturdy arms that was vaguely seen. Her golden hair was a dead giveaway even through the abyss-like night.

This time a different sound bombarded the forest as an angry mob, carrying pitchforks and torches, chased after the two runaways.

Hound dogs were released, while hunters spread out. The leader of the party narrowed his eyes when he saw a blond strand of hair on a branch. His subordinates waited for his command.

"Kill the girl."

* * *

><p>She felt woozy as her lover ran in a wild frenzy, effortlessly carrying her, but making the one in her womb dizzy too. She softly whimpered as the baby kicked, resulting for her demon lover to soothe her, despite the state they're in.<p>

"We're almost there; just wait a little longer, Naruto. We just need to lose your townspeople so that you can give labor." He soothed in hushed tones.

Her stressed, but still beautiful, cerulean eyes looked at him with comfort when she saw how tired he was. She nodded, her long blond hair flowing smoothly.

He doubled his speed when he smelled the presence of the trackers nearby, and was barely even touching the ground when he was jumping so high to achieve great distance.

"_Ah!"_

He looked at her agonized face, worried that his speed was the cause of her pain. He was about to ask her of what was hurting when she said five words that made his head spin in alarm, and body stop from any movements altogether.

_"_Sa-Sasuke, he's coming out!"

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened, and frantically searched for a place to stay when he spotted a lake.

He laid Naruto down on a soft patch of grass, and remembered that when they passed there was a hot springs nearby.

"I'll be back soon," he gently whispered and kissed her on the forehead, quickly leaving to get hot water in preparation for the baby's coming.

Naruto took in gulps of air and remained calm. She was waiting for Sasuke to come back when her human ears picked out the sound of leaves ruffling.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>The dark-haired demon was again running fast, keeping his promise to Naruto. His sharp nose picked out a scent of a human being, and immediately dismissed it. He was half-way through the thick forest when his keen ears picked out the sounds of silent footsteps, and an arrow being slowly stretched near her area.<p>

_'Naruto!'_

Activating his sharingan, Sasuke's midnight eyes turned red in alarm. He quickly rushed back towards Naruto's location, not at all bothered by the petty wounds that he received from the grazes of the trees he passed.

He entered the small place where he left Naruto, and saw her waiting for him. She then smiled brightly to welcome his return.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke calmed at her tinkling melodic voice when all of a sudden, he heard the sound of arrows being released from its bows. He looked at Naruto in alarm and in turn, her face was puzzled at his bewildered one.

Seconds ticked by as Sasuke forced his heavy tired legs. The adrenaline rushed in his blood as his body moved on its own accord. His fast eyes shifted swiftly from the arrows to Naruto's fragile form.

Only two things registered in his mind: _Naruto was in danger, those men were close!_

_"Naruto!" _Sasuke raised his hand in desperation as he rushed to her side. He grabbed her firmly, shielding her and taking the arrows' hit in her stead, grunting at the sharp pain. Then he immediately stood up to confront his human enemies, all at the same time. He groaned when he forced his body to shift to his demon form, but it refused to do so for it was already heavily bruised. Suddenly the after-effects of the forced shift kicked in, and nearly brought him to his knees.

"Damn it!" He cursed harshly, suddenly coughing up blood as he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's protecting back that was in front of her with great horror and hurt - but not for herself - but for her lover dripping with blood.

"Teme! Run away, _baka!_ You're _not _the one they're trying to kill!" She yelled at Sasuke, tears falling down from her face.

"I'm protecting you and our baby…" was the soft reply Naruto got, which made her angrier at the heavily bruised Uchiha that kept on fighting.

"Why? I didn't… _I never asked you to!"_

Sasuke smirked, "My body just moved on its own," he said, defeating the last of his opponents. He collapsed to the ground and sought refuge on top of her lap, panting heavily at the effort.

Naruto was looming above Sasuke's face, her tears falling on him. Sasuke gazed at her lovingly. His hand slowly reached for her face…

And as quick as lightning Naruto released a cry of pain, and clutched her given wound that held a knife.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw the offender die with an arrogant smirk on his lips. He looked back at Naruto, and grew pale when he saw that she was hit on her stomach.

Sasuke immediately sat up. His energy shot back with concern for his love when he saw her pain-stricken expression. "Naruto, don't worry, everything's fine…" He reassuringly whispered, quickly facing her as he held her face with his bloodied hands. He gently laid her down, frantically searching for… What? Help? It was already too late to go back, already too deep to ask for forgiveness; already too far to plead for their acceptance of their elopement. He ripped a part of cloth from his clothes, and tied it around the wound to seal the blood in.

"Sasuke, the baby…!" Naruto looked up at her lover, her blue eyes shimmering with tears; fearing for their child's safety above hers. Her face was becoming pale, and blood just kept on flowing like a river. That's when Naruto saw Sasuke's pained face as he strained to save both lives. It felt like the scenery slowed in her point of view when Sasuke's fruitless efforts were ignored by her body, rejecting her lover's blood that usually healed her wounds in an instant.

Then cold acceptance seeped, and nabbed her heart like a hanging knife – the baby's dying, and so was she.

Naruto heard Sasuke grunt with frustration at the never ending crimson that escaped her. She reached for his face, her hands slightly quivering. Their heartbeats were beating in the same fast rhythm.

"I love you." She whispered, her tears flowing non-stop.

Sasuke took her frail hand and kissed it, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"I-I love you too, but please, stay with me. Don't-Don't leave me…"

Sasuke's voice was breaking, his tears rolling down now. He would give up everything if it meant to save her life… He shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears, but it was futile… It kept falling… He was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to be her strength, and yet, here he was showing her his vulnerability when she needed him the most… He felt so weak. He tightened his grip on her, no longer for comfort, but as a crutch for him to hold onto.

Naruto gently wiped his tears away, and felt him flinch as his eyes shot open to look at her. She offered him a tired, reassuring smile. Her whisper pierced his aching heart as she strained to continue.

"I love you… forever… even in our next life. Even when I can't remember your face, your voice, your eyes… I'll still love you." Her voice was barely a whisper now as she struggled to speak.

Sasuke's sinking heart felt like it was speared with sharp daggers as he forced himself to accept that she can no longer hold on to her precious life, no longer look at him with her infectious smiles, and could no longer hold her more than the moment they're having now.

"I'll wait for you…" Sasuke answered the only thing possible to say, even if it was impossible. "I'll always wait for you, even when hundreds of years passed and my own body kept on being reincarnated. And when I meet you, I'll surely fall in love with you again!" He tried to smile, but wasn't successful when all he could do was cry.

Naruto smiled at this. "I love you…" she whispered as her eyes became heavy, and forced herself to open it for one last time as if to imprint the memory of Sasuke's face to heart.

Sasuke could feel her body relax, and resulted that his own stiffened. Her heart thumped like a humming bird's wings, straining to live as death's hand wringed it mercilessly. Then the beating started to stutter, becoming less and less. Until the last soft beat of Naruto's fragile heart was silenced forever.

Naruto's arms fell limp at her side. Her eyes closed as if merely falling asleep…

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened at this, and he hugged her limp form gently to his wounded chest. He shuddered, and felt the coldness settle in the core of his hear as guilt and desolation ate his soul. He removed a stray hair from her face, and placed a kiss on her still, warm lips. He used the last of his remaining strength to lay Naruto near him. He closed his eyes, knowing that in a matter of seconds he, too, will follow Naruto because of his fatal injuries, and the effect of losing his mate…

He looked at Naruto's serene face and kissed her, gently pulling her body in an embrace. With labored breath, he breathed out his last words for one final time.

"I love you, Naruto…"

Even in death, he still held on to her hand. Never intending to let go…

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Every ending is also a beginning."<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** If only I wasn't the one who wrote this! Damn, I want to feel the feelings of the one reading this too! I wonder how you guys felt when you read this? 'Cause when I wrote this, I let my feelings flow: the anxiety, the fear, the loss... and most of all, death breathing down your neck. I felt tears fall down from my eyes when I reminisced how my favorite grandfather died, to the part where I almost died from a being hit by a vehicle. It was scary to remember and taste it, even from a memory, and my hands were really shaking when I wanted to add more details to the story... Well, going back to the topic! How'd you like it? **Please Review and Comment! ^_^/** Oh, and one last thing, the following chapters - Naruto is a GUY. **]**


	2. Chapter 1: Selfish

**[A/N:** Thanks to all those who PM me! Also to those who reviewed such awesome replies! You guys rock! XD Please enjoy!**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Selfish<em>**

"**It was said that we're reincarnated because in our previous lives, we weren't able to finish something important. That is why we're given another chance by God to fulfill our goals, even if we were reincarnated a thousand times to make it right."**

* * *

><p>'<em>Why do I feel so restless? Why is it that my eyes keep on shifting as if I was searching? What is my body searching for?' <em>All these thoughts circled round and round Sasuke's head, confused and frustrated. _'What am I waiting for?'_

Uchiha Sasuke: a straight-A student, second son of one of the wealthiest man in Asia, a major fourth-year heart-throb. To top it all off, he's the student body's council president. Despite all of this, he still felt unsatisfied. It was like this since he was a kid. He never asked for anything and wasn't even interested in anything. All the things that he perfected were just to pass time; nothing more.

Despite being the most important guy in school, he still felt lonely. He was constantly under the spotlight but… why is it that he still felt like he was always engulfed by pure darkness?

* * *

><p>Sasuke's vein felt like it will soon pop from the extensive pulsing, "So, let me get this straight, you ruined the cake, smashed the party<em>, almost<em> ran in to the vice principal and yelled at the campus' police officer… all, because you forgot your gym clothes in your locker, correct? Did I miss out any detail, Inuzuka?" His cobalt eyes flashed dangerously. He literally had to force the words past his grinding teeth.

Kiba scoffed lightly, "Not all, I –" Someone coughed at the background, then Kiba _really saw_ Sasuke's death glare and gulped.

"Sit up."

Kiba did as he was told and gulped under the menacing glare, "I-I was supposed to meet up with my f-friend who was coming here."

"And?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he waited for a _better_ excuse.

"That's all…? Kaicho," Kiba grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, but inside, he was shaking like an autumn leaf.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and left his seat, heading for the door, "Two weeks of detention."

"What? It wasn't _that _bad!"

Sasuke faced Kiba, and saw him flinch. "The cake was for the principal's birthday which you ruined. Those gifts were from the student council's budget which you trampled. The vice-principal was sent to the hospital, because she_ fell_ over the bushes which, by the way, was because you _almost _ran in to her. Lastly, that police officer is one of my father's prestigious bodyguards who's _only_ here to protect me; _not_ be yelled at by a ruffian like you."

It was the first time Kiba heard a long speech, especially from the usually stoic Uchiha. It must be close to the end of the world. Damn.

"Now, tell me if you don't deserve that."

"…"

"Good. Now, leave, before I change my mind and change it for bathroom duty." Sasuke watched through cool calculating eyes as the brunette-haired teen left. He looked at the remaining people in his office that contained his council members and snapped, "Leave."

All of them filed out with no questions, not wanting to be the target of anger.

Sasuke heard the door of the room close and he immediately released a tired sigh. He looked at his desk, and saw the pile of work delayed due to the incident this morning. Great. Now, his work was doubled. He needed to send out an apology bouquet to the vice-principal, send a letter to his father regarding his bodyguard who _might_ want to transfer, _and_ welcome the new student that Inuzuka mentioned earlier. Come to think of it, he was the principal's and vice-principal's grandchild… Hmm… Tricky.

Sasuke groaned and stopped his turmoil of thoughts, leaning his head on the head rest of his seat. He wouldn't benefit if he was just going to fret over something that he had no strength to do yet. Damn, he's exhausted. He closed his eyes and opened it once more. He rolled his chair to face the window, taking in the Sakura blossoms fall in a mesmerizing manner. That's when his breath hitched; his mind stopped and felt that everything ceased to matter…

His eyes widened at the sight just below his window. A blond-haired beauty walked leisurely towards the school door, his tanned skin seeming to glow under the brilliant sun, and his sapphire eyes shining brightly at the images of falling petals that increased his beauty. Then, it suddenly hit him like a sense of déjà vu…

"_Naruto…?"_ Sasuke's voice lowered until it was hardly more than a whisper. He felt his heart thump fast, and his throat constrict uncomfortably at the realization that it _is_ him.

He barely noticed that he reached for the doorknob to leave… He didn't know when his legs started to move or when he started to run through the crowd of students like there was no tomorrow, but what he did know was that he wanted to see _him_. He didn't care that his body started to protest against the sudden pain from running excessively fast from the third floor to the first with no break. He panted under his breath, mustering for more energy that's needed to go to his side. He started to push through the crowd, not taking a chance to make a quick rest or let the rush of people thin out. He didn't want to lose sight of Naruto when he was _this close_. He could almost see the school's entrance door, and felt his heart beat louder and faster. His body pulled him forward, compelling him outside the building like gravity.

Sasuke left the school entrance and stopped, scrunching his eyes at the sudden difference of the school's light from outside's. The moment Sasuke stepped out; he saw a figure against the sun's rays, illuminating his slim contours. The person he first saw was the person he badly needed to see. "Naruto…" He whispered with relief that he managed to catch up to Naruto.

The blond's eyes widened at the mention of his name from Sasuke's lips, observing Sasuke's slightly disheveled form. He arched an eyebrow, "Eto… Who are you?"

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

The blond smiled and said, "Ahh… You must be the president here. I'm sorry, but you didn't need to rush to greet me. I wanted to check the Sakura trees bloom. Oh, and I _am _a returnee, so there's no need for a tour, eto… Your name?"

Sasuke looked dumbfounded. His onyx eyes gazed at the blond closely… The thin lines were there, his familiar bright sapphire eyes shined like the ocean still, and his sunny blond hair was in the same disarray style like before. It _is_ Naruto, but why…? "Excuse me, but you are 'Namikaze Naruto', right?" Of course he knew that he should have checked the student's profile, but lately, he's been too engrossed with work, as he desperately wanted to escape his conscience screaming of 'what if's' that he'd failed to do from his past. The regret that still loomed and haunted him still in his very dreams.

"Yes, but… How do you know my old name?"

"Old name? What do you mean?"

"I took my mother's last name, because my father… died a few years ago, and my godparents took me in; then adopted me."

Sasuke was shocked of the news that Minato passed away, but before he could ask why or even offer his condolences, Naruto intervened in his thoughts. "I'm sorry, but you haven't answered any of my questions yet." Naruto looked up at him. His gaze was unwavering, captivating.

Sasuke couldn't remember his own name.

The blond cocked his head to the side, and offered a sheepish smile at the Uchiha's silence, "Gomen, but do I know you? If I do, well, it's just that I had a car accident with my father, which caused his death and, well… I had amnesia from it." Naruto maintained his smile, but the emptiness in his eyes told another story. "Baa-chan also said that it might have been caused by the person I've confessed to years back when that person didn't reply…"

A heavy silence constricted the air, and Sasuke felt guilt and despair wring his conscience like a ragged doll. Naruto has amnesia – it was his fault? Sure, he remembered the days that passed when he felt alienated by his best friend's confession, but he didn't know that he felt the same, and thought of it only as brotherly love. When he'd finally come into terms with his feelings, the first thing he did was search for Naruto.

"_What do you mean he transferred?" Sasuke asked, no longer looking at Kakashi with a murderous glint that he had when Kakashi first refused to tell where his best friend was. His voice suddenly turned cold and empty._

_Kakashi sighed. He knew that this would happen to his black-haired student. It was obvious that Sasuke felt the same way as Naruto did, but was only slow when it came to recognizing unfamiliar emotions. "He migrated to another country, because Minato-san was transferred there for his job. Naruto-kun was the only one that was holding him back from his promotion."_

"_Why…?" For the first time, Sasuke's voice sounded so weak, and defeated._

_Kakashi wasn't so sure whether the question was directed at him or just Sasuke's rhetorical question for his own. "Sasuke."_

_Sasuke raised his head, but his eyes refused to leave the sight of the floor._

_Kakashi groaned inwardly. It reminded him a lot of how he felt when he had noticed his feelings for Iruka a little too late. "Naruto-kun, eto… Let's say he was waiting whether that person would return his feelings…"_

_Sasuke felt a hand ruffle his hair. Normally, he would have had a fit from the touch, and would've threatened the man of a restraining order, but he was too… shocked. The news hasn't sunk in yet… He lost him… _

Naruto was gone.

"_I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered sincerely. _

_If it was a normal day, he would've snorted at this pity and told him that he'd gone soft, but… It wasn't a normal day. It was a nightmare._

"They said it was better that I'd forgotten that person."

Sasuke snapped from the memory that rose up like an old wound, "Hn…"

"It's better this way, so that it won't hurt to go back."

Sasuke's heart squeezed and muttered, "Don't you want to remember that person?" He almost croaked the question in an attempt to calm down, and not blow up his second chance. His throat itched to ask, _'Don't you want to remember me?'_

Naruto snorted, "I see no reason why I should. After all, they did say that I didn't have my so-called 'happy ending.'" He chuckled wryly as he shook his head at the thought of enduring the same kind of pain that he'd luckily forgotten.

Sasuke wanted to have a chance, to have hope, so he asked to test the waters, "But what if that person loves you back…?" He held his breath, waiting. He saw Naruto stiffen for a fraction as his eyes widened, and then closed to squarely look at Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I can't. I already have a girlfriend."

Sasuke felt the air he breathed constrict his lungs as it refused to take in the oxygen it needed. He felt like someone had punched him in the guts mercilessly. "Oh, I understand…" Sasuke murmured, and was surprised when the words came out in a hoarse whisper. He vaguely heard Naruto sigh as he tried to diminish the moody atmosphere that he created.

"There! I answered all your questions. Don't you think I deserved as much too?" Naruto inquired with a teasing smile, his arms crossing over his chest as he waited for Sasuke's reply.

Well, what more could he lose? "My name's Uchiha Sasuke, and the reason why I know your old name is because you used to be my best friend, until you transferred." Sasuke sighed and added with conviction, looking straight into blue eyes, "I was also the person you confessed to three years ago." He refused to back down without trying like last time, and he hoped like hell that he'd at least have a minuscule chance.

Apparently, Naruto didn't like it.

Naruto's eyes widened as his pupils dilated, his face marred by a frown as he started to grit his teeth, his body visibly became stiff. "I still can't remember you, teme, _but_ what I _do _remember is the _pain _you brought me." He leaned near Sasuke's face as his breath fanned his face, "Know this, teme – _I_ _hate you._"

"Oi, Naruto!" Someone called out from a distance, breaking the oppressing spell that was shrouded around them.

Blue irises glared menacingly, pinning Sasuke to where he stood. Naruto turned his back on the Uchiha. "Yo, Kiba! I thought you were supposed to welcome and tour me around, you dog-breath!" He grinned at the brunette-haired teen as if he wasn't giving a hostile aura a few seconds ago, pointedly ignored the Uchiha.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen. I got detention. Our stupid president was–" His sentence hung in thin air when he noticed Sasuke behind the blond. "Ka-Kaicho!" He stopped on his tracks, and started to stutter his apology.

Sasuke seemed to have been brought back to reality when he heard someone address him.

That's right… He's the president; he worked hard for it in hopes of finding the school where Naruto had transferred to. He just wanted him back again, to see him again… To tell him that he… Sasuke stepped in. "Naruto, it's my duty to give you the school tour tomorrow, and Inuzuka there is incapable of doing so, because he's got detention for two weeks."

'_What am I doing?'_

He knew that it was wrong, but what else could he do? _Naruto's already forgotten all about you, why struggle?_ The small voice in his mind incessantly screamed. _Why insist?_ He grew angry, and wanted to shout at the voice in his head to _shut up! _

He could do whatever the hell he wants! He would grasp at any opportunity and power to tie Naruto to him, even if he used his authority in doing so – Even if he had to abuse every right that could be used to chain him down.

"I already know the place, and Hinata could do that instead." Naruto snapped, not bothering to look at Sasuke's disgruntlement.

"Dude, your girlfriend has chicken pox. Didn't anyone tell you?" Kiba interjected, totally dense of the situation, and unknowingly gave Sasuke the opportunity that he'd been waiting for. Although the fact that the Hyuga is Naruto's girlfriend unnerved him, it didn't quench his need for Naruto's love back, he still wanted him.

Naruto sent Kiba an I'll-kill-you-later look. He departed as he flipped his hand nonchalantly at the offer, "I don't need it"

A hand suddenly stopped him from leaving, and Naruto looked back to see Sasuke holding him firmly in place as if daring him to walk away.

"I'm your president, and what I say goes." Onyx eyes narrowed at unrelenting sapphire ones. Naruto's slight show of defiance caught some students' attention, and was throwing interested looks. Sasuke tightened his grip.

Naruto's face was contorted with anger, as he felt his nails dig into his skin when he'd clenched his hands into fists. His palms tingled – He wanted so badly to hit something. Naruto was surprised at himself. He was usually a nonviolent person. He turned his back, desperately wanting to walk away. "Hai," he bit out, before pulling at his arm away harshly. He went to Kiba's side, but not before giving Sasuke a glare.

"So how's Hinata?" Naruto quickly changed the topic, walking along side Kiba. He offered him a breezy smile as to not to rouse any unpleasant questions of what had happened.

Kiba looked back and forth from Naruto to Sasuke, and then was drawn by the question, causing him to look back at Naruto. "She's fine as a sick person could be, but other than that she told me that you need to stay clear from her for a while. You know, since you've never had chicken pox. So that'd be two to three weeks, I think…" He started to ramble on as they walked.

Sasuke continued to stare at the blond's retreating figure. He brushed his hair with his left hand, and gave out a long sigh. Well, that was one hell of a start. He reviewed his actions in his head, replaying the event over and over. He wanted to make sure that he had made the right decision.

_No._

He stopped the direction of where his thoughts were going. _No more regrets._ He painfully clenched his fists at his sides. He knew what he was doing was dirty, but he was far from feeling guilty. He knew that he was the cause of Naruto's pain, and that he deserved to be hated. He knew that asking for forgiveness would be unjust of the wrong he'd done to his best friend. Truth be told, Naruto's life might be better off without him – rather, Naruto _did_ move on, in a sense. The thought hurt like a burning sensation that nastily seeped into his heart. His eyes darkened as he continued to ignore the people around him.

His worst nightmare had come true. He lost him, even in love.

So, was it right that he had forced himself in Naruto's life once more to achieve what he wanted?

Was what he desperately fought to deny right? Would Naruto be happier with Hinata? Sasuke's breathing ceased. His jaw tightly snapped shut. Jealousy scorched his throat as he urged himself not to shout. He only saw one answer to that, blinding him from the rest of his doubts and other possibilities. His eyes instantly banished guilt and reason, replacing it with cold and fierce determination.

_Yes, he did the right thing._ He'd be damned first, before he could let Naruto slip again from him.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** Okay! I just wanted a different start from my usual. Seriously, I noticed that almost _all_ of my stories started out with Naruto liking Sasuke, and Sasuke _already_ liking Naruto, before the blond. So, this time, I want to venture to genres where Naruto hates Sasuke! XD 'Cause I noticed, too, that Sasuke is always -_immediately_- forgiven, so yeah. Hope you liked it! **Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


	3. Chapter 2: Liar

**[A/N:** Yo everyone! I know I haven't been posting fast lately but that's 'cause I'm so _packed_ with studies! Ugh... Math...(-_-") Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Oh, and your past doubts of the first chapter will also be answered here, but for the new ones in this one... Well, read on to know! ^_^**]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Liar<em>**

"_I think if two people were really meant for each other, they'll end up together eventually." Minato's face broke into a smile, his tone gentle and soft. _

His kind voice echoed in Naruto's head the moment he'd awoken – haunting him, and for once, he hated the lecture his father had long ago given him. Ironic enough, it was also his introduction of the topic regarding their move. It wasn't as though he thought of his lesson less meaningful, but it clearly showed of what his father wanted to say about their move that involved his life, and the issue that he had fallen in love with his best friend – Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, he fabricated about having amnesia just to save face… and to get revenge. He wanted the bastard to feel guilt – to feel his pain, to endure suffering.

That's why he lied.

_No._

_That's not all._

Naruto's anger was piqued at the small voice as he sneered at it with disgust.

What did his conscience know? After all, the pain he'd endured upon losing his best friend for a silly confession, not to mention that the Uchiha didn't even _bother_ to contact him for years! So what else could it be? Of course, it was payback! How could a _friend _be so heartless? Given that he might've been too sickened of him, but still! He was his _best friend._ You don't simply attain that title without enduring through every thick and thin! Since then, he never truly tried to rely on anyone… His hate for him was reasonable and not merely out of anger from an insignificant confession.

The bastard deserved every ounce of his hate. He wasn't guilty.

But despite his retaliation, in his mind, there was a slim chance that he had lied in order to have a fresh start with him, to be friends again; to make amends…

Ha! Don't make him laugh! As if! If ever it _was_ for that purpose, then the bastard had already ruined the _chance _to be his friend again, since he just _had _to remind him. He wasn't _that_ naïve and forgiving. There were limits to a person's kindness, and the bastard had gone _beyond_ it without thought! The Uchiha didn't even _know_ what had happened to his father till yesterday! And now, he was pretty sure that he was the _only one_ bothered by their encounter.

The feeling of desolation seeped through his mind as it brutally hit him once more, darkening his sapphire eyes. Yes… He was, after all, _always _the only one affected…

If you were to ask him if he still harbored the same feelings as before, his answer was a definite _no_. I mean, how could he? He felt drained of all emotions… And if he _still_ had "love", that would just be so damn stupid – wasting it to fall for the same person. Just thinking of the word "love" was enough to make him blanch.

Although Naruto knew he was being overly twisted against the concept, he didn't care, for how else anyone could have coped with his situation anyway? He knew himself better than anyone, and he knew he couldn't have coped with it alone… Losing your dad after being stood up by your first and only love _and_ best friend the following day, it was nearly impossible. But, somehow, he managed, although not without scarring himself. When he was at the funeral, thoughts of his best friend haunted him, as questions like _'What would Sasuke do?' _or _'If only Sasuke was here…'_ Would his pain have gone away if the Uchiha was by his side? If he didn't just ruin their friendship, what would've happened? Would _he_ be there to comfort him through his darkest time?

Naruto didn't know nor did he care what the answer was. It was all too late anyway. His best friend had stood him up, forgotten him and left him… He should just forget him like what he'd claimed, and perpetually ignore him like a total stranger. He shouldn't be disturbed by his presence anymore now that he'd returned.

But, no matter how many times he'd told himself that, it still did. He still had an impulse to sense his presence, he still had this urge to search for him; he still had the need to look at him, and it was all so _stupid!_ And he didn't know why! It's as if his body always moved on its own accord without his consent and thought! But to ease his fury upon himself, he reasoned it as his hate for the Uchiha – plain and simple. But somehow, at the back of his mind, he knew that _wasn't it,_ and that's what irked him.

Although he was a hundred percent in denial of this morning's realization, some things were better than what fate had in mind. For if he knew what fate had laid out for today, he was definite that he'd have skipped the day and slept in, because he was sure as hell that he didn't wake up for _this._

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, _kaicho_?" Naruto asked. His eyes were tightly shut as his fists painfully clenched. His tone was filled with sarcasm, and suppressed anger. "_Kindly _explain, _what the fuck _this is?"

Sasuke glanced backwards at Naruto's fuming form as he continued to drag him along to the school campus. "What?"

He forced the Uchiha to stop, pulling at the chain that connected them, "This." He brought up his left arm to display a handcuff around his wrist. "_Why _did you chain me to _you?_" He asked through clenched teeth, glaring upwards at the calm Uchiha.

"Hn."

Naruto's eye twitched as an audible snap of teeth was heard. "You know, I can give a report of this to the principal." He threatened, twistedly grinning with triumph.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at blue irises, before he leaned down to Naruto's face level, "Too bad. I already asked the principal for his permission."

Naruto took a step backward, but refused to back down, "Baa-chan would _never_ agree to this!" He stubbornly replied, taking a mental note to murder the traitor. _'Stupid Ero-sennin!'_ His mind became immediately alert when he saw Sasuke smirk down at him as he narrowed his eyes. He grew more irritated when the Uchiha took his sweet time to torture him with his unbearably irritating, cocky silence. He pulled at the chain defiantly to wipe off that annoying smug smirk, _"What?"_

Sasuke continued to smirk as he nonchalantly placed his hands in his pockets, "Vice-principal was actually the one who agreed first."

Naruto's eyes widened, sputtering from utter disbelief. His eyes averted to the floor angrily. _'What the fuck!' _Great. He knew he shouldn't have told his situation with the bastard to them! It was obvious that they wanted him to forgive the goddamn Uchiha. How could he have slipped that?

"_What?" Tsunade's booming voice thundered in the desolate corridor where Naruto had taken both her and Jiraiya to speak privately, disturbing some of the patients at the hospital. Their heads turned at the 'shh' sound they've received from the nurse who was in a certain white room. At least, Tsunade had the decency to look abashed by her unexpected shout, before sending a murderous look at Naruto._

"_What do you mean you said you have amnesia, brat?" She asked with a clipped tone, apparently annoyed._

_Naruto sighed. He knew that this would happen, "Just that. Could you _please_ not tell him?"_

_Jiraiya laughed at the request even before it was finished being said, "Ah, young love. You know it's easier if you forgive and forget." He patted Naruto's back as the male blond visibly recoiled from his words of jest, his sapphire eyes dilating with resentment_ _at the_ suggestion.

"_No." Naruto's devoid answer cut through the air with its chilling animosity._

_Tsunade let out a quick breath, "Well, it's your life, just don't ruin it, brat." She dismissively said, complying with Naruto's wishes, but not totally in favor of it._

Sasuke's smirk widened, "You can't sue me, too. Since they're your guardians, I've already asked for their permission regarding that."

"_What the hell?" _Naruto screamed after he heard this absurd announcement. Yup, the old hag was seriously asking for it.

Naruto's temper snapped when he saw Sasuke twirl the chain of a pair of keys around his index finger, unashamedly teasing him. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the Uchiha with intense hatred. He raised his fist and aimed for the porcelain face, but before he could hit him, he felt his other wrist with the chain be painfully tugged downwards. He missed Sasuke's face by an inch, immediately losing his balance at the sudden, unexpected action.

Naruto gripped at Sasuke's shoulder for support, and instantly wanted time to reverse itself.

Sasuke encircled Naruto's waist, and pulled him to his chest in order to steady him. Their chests touched as they both felt each other's breath hitched. They felt a warm humming electricity pass through their bodies in that instant.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, concern ringing in his voice, but he immediately regretted his action when Naruto visibly flinched as he suddenly shoved him for release.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto demanded as he sent a dirty look at him, but was immediately taken aback as he blinked away his anger. Sasuke's look of surprise shocked him. The words had clearly stung the Uchiha, and in effect, somehow hurt Naruto to even look at Sasuke's initial pain. Silence ensued after Naruto's uproar as neither one refused to look at the other.

Onyx eyes turned as cold as stone, turning to the school building again. "Let's go, dobe." He tugged at the chain that connected to Naruto's.

Naruto's arm was pulled forward, his anger shooting up again at the degrading action, "Oi, teme! Stop calling me that! And do you have _any _idea of what you're doing?"

Sasuke peered behind his shoulder for a fraction of a second, before looking forward, _'Yes.'_

Sapphire eyes narrowed when he didn't receive an answer. "Teme, suit yourself! I warned you."

That comment caught Sasuke's attention, but was unsuccessful to voice out his question when he saw the amount of people waiting for them at the front. _'Why are they…?'_ That was his dangling thought when a sudden interruption cut in unexpectedly. This time, it was Sasuke's turn to be pulled when Naruto launched himself in front of him, and started to charge forward.

Numerous amounts of guys ran as they started to throw punches at Naruto, but he moved with surprising ease, dodging them by each flick of his wrist, and catching the hand it hit. He bodily threw his opponents with ease one by one. When he swiftly shifted, his arm complained at the pain that bound his wrist. Although he was still able to throw a few successful attacks using his restricted hand when necessary, he was still limited to move, due to the limited length of the chain that proved to be a great nuisance. He grunted as he resorted to ducking, and throwing swift punches at the abdomen section of his opponents, using his right hand that was free of any bonds to do this. He swiped rapidly to kick at his last opponent underneath, finally finishing. He maintained his fighting position until no one dared to charge him. When there weren't anyone else, he stood up, breathed deeply, before releasing his breath with a quick huff, and then a grin split his face, "Ohayo, minna!" He shouted at the amazing large mass of people there watching the fight the whole time.

There was an overwhelming shout of answer from both guys and girls as they all shouted, "Okaeri, Naruto!" Some daring people almost rushed to hug or tackle him, but were wise enough to cease from their said action when they saw a dangerous looking Uchiha next to the blond. They regrettably resorted to friendly waves of greeting. Although it was plain as day that they all missed the energetic blond, they didn't dare go near the furious Uchiha.

The fight lasted for three minutes – Sasuke subconsciously noted as he looked at the pile of guys who were instantly beaten. Of course, during the fight, he didn't idle around. He dodged the bodies that desperately tried to bring down the small blond body, but they were all immediately defeated. While the student's individual warm welcome backs to the blond took more than ten minutes. He looked at Naruto's calm, happy face as if nothing had occurred during those past minutes. "Dobe, what was that?"

Naruto snorted at Sasuke's incredulous tone, "I told you that the handcuffs were no good."

Sasuke had no idea what the idiot meant, "What?" He snapped, trying to grasp of the logic of what _that _has got to do with _this._

"Baa-chan, for sure, agreed to your suggestion, because of my fights at the other school. I bet she wanted to lessen my fights if I had this." Naruto shook the chain to put emphasis on his words.

Sasuke tiredly rubbed his temple, feeling a rousing migraine from Naruto's diluted answer. "Okay, next question, why did you fight our batch mates when it's only _your_ first day?"

Naruto merely shrugged, "Kiba reminded me that before I left, I promised that whoever beats me in combat, I'll do anything they want for a whole year."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his fellow students who wanted Naruto's bargain. His temper blackened at the number of just _how many _people wanted to have Naruto. His mood grew darker when he also registered the fact that _everyone _knew about Naruto's leaving, but him. He didn't want to admit that it was his own fault, so he abruptly changed the topic, willing himself to forget this significant; yet hurtful fact. "Why?"

Naruto thoughtfully pondered, before finally answering, "I never thought that I'd be coming back, so I thought it was safe."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled at him, dragging him inside. The sound of chain echoed behind him as he felt mild pain shoot from his wrist. He didn't mind the slight discomfort as long as the dobe was tied to him.

"Stop pulling me like a dog!" Naruto jerkily tugged at the cuffs, shouting profanities all the way to the classroom. His new class interestedly looked at the scene before them when they had entered, most of their expressions held surprise, while others were the look of longing when they saw Naruto enter. It was apparent that they wanted to greet the blond and inquire of the past years, only… If it wasn't their terrifying kaicho, who was clearly intimidating them.

They halted. Naruto waited for Sasuke to release him, until his temper got the better of him, "What? Aren't you going to remove it? Don't you have classes?" He snapped harshly at the unflinching Uchiha. He was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Why won't he just leave him alone? He struggled to remove the handcuffs, cursing under his breath when the bastard wasn't even inclined to remove it.

"Dobe, we have the same classes up to the last period."

Naruto's actions instantly stopped as his mind registered the words. His head whipped up, his eyes quickly widened at this, _"The fuck!"_

"Naruto!"

Both teens and the rest of the class turned to the voice from the door, all eyes landed upon Iruka's reprimanding form. "That's no way to talk to your council president." He chided, walking towards the desk at the front of the classroom. He placed his things down, "Now, class, please be seated. It's homeroom time."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto pulled at the chain as he beamed a glimmering smile towards his favorite teacher. He apparently didn't care about the stupid handcuff that hindranced him to move faster, or the other occupant of the irritating bond who he was dragging. "Sensei!"

Iruka saw the two come closer to his table, and somehow he thought that they have finally patched things up. He couldn't help smiling at them when they came, but that is until he saw Sasuke wistful expression that was caused by Naruto's bright smile. Iruka's smile slightly dropped. It was as if Sasuke was jealous of the brunette. But why?

Iruka looked from Naruto to Sasuke and immediately caught the agenda. He tried to lessen Naruto's blow by sending them both to their respective seats, despite Naruto's protests. Then he heard a louder protest coming from his returnee blond student regarding as to why Sasuke was his seatmate. Iruka shook his head. _'Poor Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's frown continued to mar his face till third period. He didn't give a shit that his foul mood was raining on everyone's day, for all his thoughts centered on the blond and his actions. He couldn't let go of the fact that Naruto's smile disturbed him. Of course it was beautiful! Damn hell, his heart literally skipped a beat when he saw it! It truly captivated him like nothing in the world mattered, but… that was it. The smile wasn't even directed at him… but at their teacher. God, he felt sick. Even his own body was getting tired of him.<p>

"Oi, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto looming above him with an exasperated expression. "Hn?"

"Teme, how could I eat if the chain's not even long enough for me to grab a bite without sitting?" Naruto emphasized his question by bringing a stick of chocolate to his mouth. But like what he'd said, it didn't even reach his mouth unless he would sit on the floor or chair.

"Then drag your chair and sit closer to me." Sasuke replied simply. What was he doing? Naruto's already forgotten him and rejected him… And yet, he was still going to struggle with this…? The memory of Naruto's radiant smile flashed in his head, but instead of Iruka's face, it was Hinata's that appeared. The smile slowly shifted into a fond one as his sapphire eyes softened… Sasuke's blood flowed savagely with rage.

Damn, yes! He would struggle _more _if that meant Naruto remembering him! And… he didn't want to feel ignored by the blond ever again, but how? He saw Naruto settle on the floor instead and began to eat his snack. Then a thought quickly crossed Sasuke's mind.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke's lips suddenly leaned in to take his snack directly from his mouth. "What the fuck!" He mumbled and screamed in between what's left of the snack as he shot up, but the chain suddenly yanked him back, making him lose his balance. His footing slipped as he futilely tried to grab onto something, until his lips met Sasuke's.

Both of their eyes flashed open with surprise. There was a jolt of sensation that passed through them, shocking both teens with its blinding intensity. Their bodies unconsciously warmed as they felt an unknown hunger cross their every cell, making them want for more, making them _crave _more – Which terrified Naruto. This _must _be a nightmare!

Naruto's mind circled and panicked as his hands immediately pushed himself away from Sasuke, then nervously checked if anyone had seen them. His heart skipped a beat at the look he got from the Uchiha as he desperately tried to look nonchalantly away. _'Shit! What the hell was _that? No!_ Now I lost my first kiss to the bastard! What next?'_ He didn't catch the Uchiha's reaction, so when he'd said his next few words, he wasn't prepared for the sudden backlash. "Nothing happened."

A second passed when the Uchiha's chair skidded back when he abruptly stood up, sharply pulling at the chain with a strong tug that also drew the blond along into his arms.

If given a chance, Naruto wouldn't have fallen for the same trick twice, but what stopped him cold from avoiding this was Sasuke's cold, harsh eyes. It was the first time that Sasuke glared at him menacingly, even before the time when they first met. He never saw this side of Sasuke, and that scared him.

"That. _Wasn't_. _Nothing_." Sasuke whispered as his inflection was bitter and flat against Naruto's ear. He felt Naruto's grip on him tighten as his blue bewildered eyes grew wider. He could almost see his chilling figure reflected in those horrified sapphire eyes, and he loathed it. Didn't he vow to himself that he would be the one to protect him? Yet, why was he the one scaring him? Wouldn't that cause him to be further pushed away? He didn't want that…

Sasuke's apology was at the tip of his tongue, when something caught his eyes at the corners of the classroom. He reluctantly released him when he caught a glimpse of a few students pointing at their direction discretely. "Tch."

Naruto didn't realize that he was clutching at the Uchiha's shirt like a death grip, until Sasuke's hand reached for his, gently prying them open but not fully removing its grasp. His daze was snapped when he felt pale fingers skim his tanned hand, and immediately retracted it as if he was burnt. He saw Sasuke's pained eyes, before diverting his own right away, mumbling, "I need to go to the washroom."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to where his name was called and saw Neji at the entrance of their classroom. "What?"

"Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you." Neji answered as he leaned on the frame of the door, motioning his head to the right where the office was located. "Now."

Sasuke walked past Naruto whose head was still casted downwards, the chain tinkled with each motion.

Naruto saw Neji's slight shock at the sight of their handcuffs as he swiftly hid it under his stoic façade. He felt Sasuke fumble around his handcuff as he refused to look at the Uchiha in the eye. When the contraption was removed, he gently flicked his wrist to get rid of any stiffness that lingered.

"Four minutes, dobe."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name, but didn't protest against the term the bastard said, he didn't know why though. All he knew was that his instincts were telling him to stop rousing the Uchiha's anger again…

He'll do that – for now.

Naruto's foot unknowingly got caught by a bag's strap that was recklessly lying on the floor, causing him to stumble forward. He slammed his eyes shut, he could almost feel the floor hit him, but miraculously felt none. Instead he felt an arm securely wrapped around his waist, keeping him from falling which immediately withdrew after having done its purpose. His eyes showed surprise when he glanced up to see Sasuke's retreating figure.

"Three minutes left."

Naruto left the room as swiftly as possible, heading to the washroom as he tried to hide his face from curious onlookers. He went directly to the sink and quickly gazed at his reflection. His face was flushed after his hurried pace to reach his destination, but something told him that wasn't the case at all, while his eyes were wide and confused…

Naruto slapped his face, refusing to look at his image any more. He clenched his teeth, trying to will away the oncoming blush. He hated it. He looked at the faucet and harshly twisted it, splashing his face as the water rushed down. He didn't want to delve any deeper. After all, he was pretending that he didn't know the bastard, and that the only thing he remembered was the pain he brought, right? He shouldn't be so soft. He should act like any other stranger would act if they were done the same treatment – complete indifference. He shouldn't show how much he was bothered by him, but that still didn't explain his strange reactions to the Uchiha… He furiously shook his head. He should best forget about it. It's not like it was significant anyway…

"Yosh." Naruto left the boy's washroom with resolution, marching back to the classroom, while chanting in his head with complete focus, _'Indifference, indifference, indifere_–'

"So, how's Naruto coming along?" Neji's question broke through the blond's short-lived mantra at the mere mention of his name from an abandoned classroom.

Naruto hid behind a door and it slowly dawned on him… _Why was _he _hiding?_ He had the urge to slap his face again, but refrained, because he didn't want to blow up his cover and pass up the chance. God, he could be an idiot at times! Then he suddenly noticed that his classmates were all gone, and remembered their next subject was Physical Education. They must've left for Gym. Oh well, he'll think up a good excuse to present by then while waiting.

"He still doesn't remember me…" Sasuke's voice was so soft, no one would've heard it unless they gave a hundred percent of their attention, but it was enough to slice through Naruto's thoughts of excuse from being late in their next class. It wasn't like him. "It seems that his body is also repulsed at my very presence."

"Hmm…"

Naruto nervously shifted in his place. The extremely awkward air that emitted around the room started to get to him. He decided that it was the right time to turn up and thank Sasuke's help when he almost fell before. It didn't feel right when he'd left like that. It still made him blanch at the bad aftertaste. He wasn't the type of person who wasn't the least bit grateful, regardless of his anger towards the Uchiha. He was meaning to leave his hiding place when he stopped.

He overheard something that wasn't meant for him to hear, and that made him freeze on his tracks.

"He's still annoying as hell though." Sasuke's weary groan bounced from the other side of the door as a chuckle left from the Hyuga.

Naruto's fist bunched up at that rude comment as his lips formed a sneer, vaguely feeling a vein on his forehead pulse to life. His right eye twitched as his memory decided to mock him at that precise moment, choosing the _perfect _time to show that he was _so close_ from apologizing for his rude behavior, and _almost_ _thanking_ the bastard!

That's it! Like hell was he going to thank that jerk! What was he thinking? The Uchiha's lucky that he was still alive and breathing! He knew he should've strangled him before he left the school after being stood up! Damn bastard! His mind continued to seethe at his stupidity and at the Uchiha's bitchy comment. He should just enter the damn room for Christ's sake! It was his bloody class room too! He felt like a complete fool for even considering and waiting outside.

Naruto stomped his way to the classroom and grunted with visible irritation.

Both of the black-haired teens looked at him inquiringly at his sudden black mood. Sasuke was the first to move towards Naruto. His eyebrows quirked upwards as he heard a loud huff coming from the irritated blond. Naruto continued to display his displeasure upon him as his frown deepened, not once sparing the Uchiha a glance. After all, if he didn't want him to be upset, he shouldn't have said those things! If he hadn't said those uncalled for _opinion_, he wouldn't be here waiting for an apology! And he was sure as hell demanded one!

As the Uchiha went near him, it just occurred to him that Sasuke might think that he was eavesdropping on their conversation! Which he was… _'Ugh, stupid!'_

Naruto didn't realize what Sasuke was doing until his ears detected a familiar clinking sound. He looked down at his wrist which was freed from the Uchiha's grip, and felt a vein pulse in exasperation.

Sasuke had him shackled again.

"Let's go, dobe."

Then, it appeared that Naruto had forgotten about the handcuffs, he stumbled behind the Uchiha, making him fume and blush with anger at his predicament, and for once, he didn't voice out his complain. Instead he sent an I'll-kill-you-if-you-do-that-again look, after flicking his tongue out in defiance. It was the least he could do after the irrational treatment.

Neji interrupted their contest of glares when he coughed to grab both of their attention, "Alone, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak to you alone."

Naruto heard the Uchiha curse softly as it was followed by sounds of clicking again, he saw Sasuke hand over his hand cuff to Neji. Naruto's mouth dropped as a gasp escaped him. This was going too far! "I am _not _a dog, Uchiha! I don't even_ need_ a nanny!" He stomped to catch the pompous Uchiha's attention.

"Watch over him." Sasuke pointed at Naruto when he'd ordered Neji.

"Hai."

Naruto looked baffled and insulted at Neji's immediate consent and their instant disregard of his opinion. "Look here, Uchiha, you have no right to –"

Sasuke unexpectedly flicked Naruto's nose, effectively shutting him up before leaving, "Behave, dobe."

Naruto sputtered at the embarrassing gesture as he absolutely did not miss the Uchiha's amused smirk when he'd passed them. He glared at the back of the Uchiha as he prayed to god for him to trip. "Teme!"

"Naruto, may I have a word."

Naruto jumped at the mention of his name. He glanced at Neji, almost forgetting that he was there due to his mind-consuming annoyance for the Uchiha. He softly groaned and then swiftly sighed, "Gomen, Neji. Yeah? What's up?" He mustered a smile, but the sound of the chain was ruining that effort.

Neji noticed this, too, so he came straight to the point. "What's that about? The fighting this morning?"

Naruto was clearly surprised as he blinked a few times. Did everyone see that? He hoped not, or else Tsunade would pulverize him. He paled at the thought and realized that that _may_ be the reason why Sasuke was called to the office. Excellent! Now Sasuke became his guardian, too! Now, even his mind was filled with unhealthy sarcasm. He inwardly sighed. He wasn't usually like this, but when it came to the bastard, all bets are off concerning him. He simply couldn't control it. Shit, where was Kiba when you needed a good distraction anyway?

"Uzumaki?"

"Huh?"

Naruto was slightly dazed, his thoughts circled around as he was still mentally not there. His blue eyes blinked back innocently as he watched Neji's face expectantly looked back at him.

It suddenly occurred to Naruto that Neji was awaiting for his answer.

Naruto's face was immediately enflamed by an embarrassed blush. "G-Gomen! Ano, about that, I challenged the batch before if anyone could beat me, I'd do anything they'd want." He released a nervous chuckle, before adding, "Although I seriously didn't think I'd be back to even fulfill that –" His hand reached the back of his head to sheepishly scratch it, trying his best to conceal his humiliation by acting fine – Which he was clearly _not!_

Then, quicker than a heartbeat, Naruto was on the floor, his back flat against the ground. His eyes blinked with incomprehension, _'Huh?'_

Naruto couldn't register what had happened, other than the fact that his back hurt when he fell. But, how _did_ he fall? His eyes landed upon Neji's face when he offered him a hand. He reached for it absently, still slightly disoriented. "What just…?"

This time, it was Neji's turn to apologize. "Gomen, but you did say the condition for the challenge. There wasn't any specific time or place needed, so I thought it was allowed. Did I win?" He gave a small smile for the first time since he'd arrived.

Naruto couldn't help smiling back at the devious act, shaking his head for falling so quickly. "Yeah, you win. What's your wish, oh great master?" He grinned when Neji's smile widened for a fraction at his lame joke.

Neji patted his shoulder before walking towards the Uchiha who Naruto didn't even sense his arrival. "Don't get too close to Uchiha." He whispered when he'd passed him as he handed the handcuff back to Sasuke, before waving his hand coolly at them.

Naruto looked perplexed at the request. Wasn't it obvious that he was doing his damned best to stay clear of him? He paled, thinking that Neji concluded that he _still liked _the bastard! _'Holy fu…'_

Instinctually, Naruto sensed a disturbing feeling of being intensely watched, successfully cutting through his thoughts. He automatically turned without a second thought. His mind blanked out as his heart almost stopped. His breathing hitched at the sight – Sasuke was staring at him.

Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto even after Neji tapped his shoulder as a bid of farewell. When Neji was out of plain sight, Sasuke didn't waste his time to announce why Tsunade called, "It's about your room in the dorms, dobe."

Naruto sighed with relief when Sasuke's eyes finally released him. Thank goodness, that was the only good news he'd received for the whole day.

Of course he wanted to know where he was to stay before the day ends. He didn't want to be under the same roof as his godparents for too long. He wanted some healthy privacy, especially since they knew of the case regarding his little lie. At least now, he was certain that he won't be bothered by this minor problem. He found his first smile for the Uchiha. "And?"

Sasuke watched him as a smirked formed on his lips, making Naruto doubt and suddenly suspicious. His smile slipped when caution alerted his mind. Whatever the bastard was smirking about, it didn't bode well for his future.

"Well?" Sapphire eyes narrowed. They were already late and the bastard still had the gall to prolong his growing anxiety. Naruto pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. He could swear that the Uchiha proved to be more troublesome than a real headache.

All of a sudden, Sasuke grabbed his wrist without warning, pulled Naruto to him, making him look up into onyx ones with shock.

"You're mine." Sasuke's smirk grew as if he'd liked the announcement, despite its huge misconception. "I'm your roommate."

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh… Where am I?'<em> Naruto's bleary eyes heavily blinked as his mind tried its best to comprehend and remember what had happened. He felt soft sheets underneath him. He's on a bed? How'd he get there? If he remembered correctly, yesterday, he came back to his old school, then…

"_Sasuke!" _Naruto quickly sat upright when he recalled the Uchiha's presence, suddenly having a sense of anxiety that everything that had happened was all just a dream. Was it all created by his imagination? His lowered eyes dimmed at his pathetic behavior for _still_ dreaming of the Uchi–

Naruto's mind came to a screeching stop as his eyes grew wide. His skin color became a shade lighter at the sight. _This can't be happening!_

Sasuke was with him.

On the bed.

_Smirking _at him.

Sasuke's smirk grew when he leaned in to touch Naruto's baffled face, whispering under the moonlight, "You said my name…"

Naruto snapped.

"_Teme! What in hell are you doing in my bed!"_ Naruto screamed as he threw a pillow at the shocked Uchiha who miserably fell from the bed. Sapphire irises panicked at the sight that this _wasn't _his room at all. He jumped from the bed, ready to bolt at any time, but before he could do that, Sasuke blocked the door – His only source of exit. His eyes murderously dilated. _"Step aside, hentai."_

Sasuke released a deep sigh of exasperation, "Dobe, it's not like what you're thinking…"

Naruto refused to remain still and made a grab at another pillow near the bed he was previously on. "Teme, I said _move!"_ He ruthlessly hurled the pillow towards Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, wait, listen. We're in our dorm room. You fainted, remember? That was when I announced that you're my –" Sasuke ducked at the pillow that was thrown at him, evading once more when a smaller pillow was next. "Usuratonkachi, just _listen!" _His eyes widened with horror when he saw what the blond was about to throw at him. "Dobe, put the book down." He raised his arms, trying to calm the panicking blond. Suddenly, he felt a gush of air pass his face; as well as the sound of a crash.

Sasuke's head swiftly whipped behind him to check if there was any damage and winced when he saw a lamp broken. "Are you _mad!"_ His tone was an octave higher than usual as he returned his gaze to Naruto's. Unfortunately, he was unlucky when he turned around.

Sasuke's head suddenly drew back as he was firmly shot right on the forehead by a notebook.

As soon as Sasuke removed the wretched thing off his face, he threw Naruto a glare, narrowing his eyes when he saw him get another object – This time it was a large book. "Don't. You. Dare."

Naruto's determined face didn't flinch under the firm command, showing his seriousness. "Step aside." Before Naruto could even toss it, Sasuke crossed the room in a few strides and immediately pinned him on the bed.

"_Stop._" Sasuke curtly demanded, evidently annoyed at the blond's irrational, childish behavior. He was about to exactly point that out when his mind stuttered.

Naruto's flushed face caught Sasuke off guard as they both panted at the energy they've spent. His onyx eyes centered on the blond's rosy lips, releasing puffs of hot air, until he swiftly gasped, causing for them both to snap from their reverie.

Those blue orbs that Sasuke admired since their first meeting turned into cold, lightning blue, _"Get out!"_

The next thing Sasuke knew… He was outside. A door's slam echoed at the abandoned corridor, indicating that what he was seeing, and experiencing was true. He was kicked out of their room…

Naruto crawled under the covers, pulling the blankets over him, trying to desperately calm his speeding heart. He slammed his eyes shut, doing his best to forget what recently occurred… but it was futile. His mind wandered off to an image of Sasuke's fathomless eyes that mysteriously crooned at him with its shifting emotions… Confusing him further… An absurd blush came forth when he abruptly recollected of the kiss… His traitorous heart skipped a beat at the memory as his jaw tightened, bringing the blankets closer over his face to cover when he felt his face heat up more. He fervently prayed for sleep to sweep him away, and steal this odd feeling forever – Never to be found.

Neji's voice somehow echoed in the midst of his chaotic head, _'Don't get too close to Uchiha…'_ Naruto's grasp on the sheets crumpled the pretty blankets. How could he avoid him when he's constantly there?

'_Goddammit, what's wrong with me…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** Hehe, I loved the part when Naruto woke up! Hilarious! I could actually imagine Sasuke being hit by the notebook! XD Anyway, how's the chapter? You like? Then, you _must_ **Review and Comment! ^_^/** **]**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3: Insanity

**[A/N: **Woah... I know that I haven't updated this for ages so some of you might even be thinking where the hell I've been, but let me get this out in the open: I'm here, and I FULLY intend on finishing this story! ^_^ I was just so busy finishing "Perfect Lover" that I didn't want to get sidetracked. This chapter was inspired from a song "Call Me Maybe" by: Carly Rae Jepsen :) Well, enjoy!**] **

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Chapter 3: Insanity<em>**

_"Baka, I told you dares are stupid."_

_Naruto's eyes fluttered open blearily as his breath came and heavily went, and weakly frowned at the angry Uchiha standing at his bedside. His throat was parched and itchy, "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke dipped the cool cloth on top of the blond's raging, hot head, muttering his reply, "Your dad called me and told me to look after you. He said that his bus going here was jammed."_

_Naruto coughed, his shoulders quivering when it was exposed outside the protection of his warm blankets. He watched his best friend pull the covers over him, and sighed at the welcomed heat. "Arigato."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Naruto peered upwards, and saw Sasuke's face pull down into a frown. His onyx eyes reflected worry as his tone betrayed the hurt he'd felt at not knowing the blond's predicament. He sighed, somehow predicting that this was exactly what would happen that's why he didn't even bother telling him._

_"You know that I would've at least taken a day off from school." Sasuke insisted, not letting Naruto speak yet as his frustration over the matter grew. "You should've told me…"_

_Naruto diverted his eyes. He didn't want to see the Uchiha hurt, as guilt gnawed his insides with his pounding headache, "Gomen, I didn't want to trouble you so…"_

_"Still!" Sasuke's hands quivered at his sides, and refused to look at the weak blond, "I should _still_ know, okay?"_

_Naruto bit his lips, his hand slid underneath the cloth as his fevered hand reached the Uchiha's. He watched him stiffen slightly before Sasuke finally looked at him. He offered a soft smile to appease the troubled Uchiha, "Okay, I will."_

_Sasuke reluctantly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh, wiping his face in irritation, "Dobe, just don't do this again." He smirked at the blond, showing that he was forgiven, "After all, if it was me being sick, I'm pretty sure I could depend on you."_

_Naruto let out a soft, throaty laugh, "You have that much faith in me?" He grinned widely when he saw the Uchiha quirk an eyebrow at him to say otherwise, causing another round of laughter. "Fine. I get it. Promise I'll take care of you, too."_

Naruto held his head in between his hands, and groaned dejectedly. He slammed his eyes shut tightly and let out a sarcastic and ironic laughter. Great… He just _had _to wake up to _that._ How come those types of dreams were becoming more frequent? As if he wasn't seeing the bastard's face too often in real life, now he's even intruding in his dreams too? God, what did he do to deserve this? He ruffled his hair harshly, before opting to prepare for school, but when he about to leave, he was in for a shock.

Naruto opened the door to their room when all of a sudden, Sasuke's body fell backwards, taking him by surprise as he evaded him, "The hell! Oi, teme, what are you doing sitting behind the door?"

Sasuke cursed and groaned underneath his breath, looking around him as if he was just woken up…

_'Wait…'_ Naruto gulped and shook the thought aside. That was ridiculous and downright stupid. He shouldn't assume things that could make him feel guilty to the bastard, especially not after that dream, no, _nightmare!_ He scoffed rudely, "Teme, move. Stop with the act. You couldn't have possibly slept behind the door, right?"

Sasuke moved past him, wobbly walked to his bed, and crashed on it, making Naruto flinch at the unexpected action.

Naruto waited for the Uchiha to answer, but silence was the only thing he heard from him, causing him to flare up. "Fine! Be like that! I'm leaving!" He loudly slammed the door shut and started to quickly leave. What was wrong with the bastard? Just when he was concerned about him, he ignores his presence! He was the one who started it last night. It wasn't his fault that he was kicked out, and besides, he should've slept somewhere else. He shouldn't be so damn stubborn!

_'Huh?'_

Naruto abruptly halted from his steps, his mind blanking out. What did he just think?

Did he just think of being concerned about the bastard?

Naruto gripped his hair, shouting, "Ugh! What's wrong with me?" He ran to his classroom, acting nonchalant all throughout his first subject, but concern clouded his initial anger at the Uchiha… _Concern?_ He smiled wryly. That would be the biggest lie if he'd ever heard one. Of course it was only guilt! He slammed his jaws shut, trying to focus. _'Just forget it. Forget it. He'll just come in late. He can't be sick…'_

That thought would've continued when the last bell rang throughout the campus, indicating the end of classes.

Sasuke never came.

God was Naruto's very witness upon how he _desperately_ tried to overlook the Uchiha's presence, fighting his urge to glance at the classroom door if he would enter late upon each subject. He scowled, vehemently shaking his head at his pathetic behavior and would berate himself to focus on something else, but every single time the door opened, his eyes would trail to the sound; only to find that it wasn't the Uchiha. He swore under his breath that he wouldn't check up on him, but it was futile, when a few minutes after their dismissal, he immediately bolted for the door.

Naruto evaded the students he'd encountered, exchanging small amounts of pleasantries if his attention was caught, but when he was at his limit, he would immediately excuse himself without a glance backwards. He was nearing the entrance door, but suddenly an arm blocked his view of it, making him abruptly stop.

Naruto glared at the hindrance, narrowing his eyes when the arm was familiar as he directed his chilling, blue eyes at the owner at the obstruction, "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi's eyes turned up into mirth at Naruto's murderous growl without looking the least bit ruffled, "Yo, no running in the corridors, remember?"

Naruto sighed exasperatingly, slapping his hand to his face, "Sensei, let me pass. I need to go somewhere. I mean _now._"

Kakashi acted like he was hurt and offended by Naruto's tone, patting the blond's shoulders, "Naruto, what's more important than you favorite sensei, especially—"

"Iruka-sensei's my favorite."

"Mah, mah, you don't need to be so harsh." Kakashi waved nonchalantly, then his face lit up as if he just remembered what he was _supposed_ to say in the first place. "Ah, I almost forgot, my little dolphin wants to speak to you too."

Naruto blanched at that hideous nickname for his favorite teacher, "Sensei, stop calling Iruka-sensei that. It's disturbing."

Kakashi chuckled, before indicating his hand to follow him.

Naruto groaned, he really didn't want to go, but rejecting Iruka's call was something he couldn't postpone. He sighed and finally relented, following after his gray-haired teacher, muttering, "You better not be lying, old geezer."

Kakashi merely smirked at this, and when they reached the designated room, he ruffled the blond's hair fondly. His thumb pointed at the door behind him, "He's in there."

Naruto watched as Kakashi wave leisurely away. He looked at the door and sighed. He better make this fast or else… A vein popped from his forehead, his right eye twitching with annoyance. Or else what? Find that the Uchiha just didn't want to go to school? No, the bastard was _never _like that, even before… Then what was making him so agitated? He put that thought aside, knocking on the door until he heard Iruka's voice to enter. He pushed the door, "You called?"

Iruka looked up from the paper's he was checking, and smiled, "Come in, Naruto. Yes, I did." He motioned him to come closer, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Do you have anything to attend to?"

_'Yes.' _Naruto didn't want to be rude by telling this and hurting his teacher's feelings, so he opted to make a white lie, "No, it's not that important."

Iruka smiled in response, "Thank goodness. Do you mind if you listen to a story, before I start my real discussion?"

Naruto wanted to say yes that he would terribly mind, but, again, he didn't want to disappoint him, "Sure, no prob."

Iruka crossed his arms, motioning his blond student to sit on one of the vacant chairs in the empty classroom, and when he sat down, he began, "The story revolves around two lovers. In a magnificent kingdom, there was once a young, fair maiden who—"

"_Whoa!_ Wait, wait. Time out." Naruto intervened, his voice had a hint of incredulous and disbelief, "A fairytale? You called to tell me a_ fairytale?"_

"Not only a fairytale, something more essential, and what you will most certainly need in the future." Iruka placated, he knew that Naruto would disagree to this, especially after the blond's firm belief of true love, before his own heart was broken, was crushed. "It's an introduction to what I'll—"

Naruto rubbed his temples, closing his eyes and muttering in a strained voice, "Gomen, sensei, but could you spare me that story and go straight to the lecture. I really don't have time for it."

Iruka sighed, hoping to have had this topic along with the story. It wasn't the 'lecture' he was aiming to give, but the story that he was supposed to tell. The discussion after the fairytale was the alibi for telling the story. "Naruto, I know that you don't want to, but please listen to the story at least."

Naruto looked crushed, he really didn't want to hear it, but after hearing Iruka plead… It was impossible to say no. He reluctantly nodded, mentioning softly to continue.

Iruka gratefully thanked him, repeating the words once more, "There was once a young, fair princess who was locked in a tower—"

"Let me guess. Prince charming comes in calling out, 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.'" Naruto muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes with distaste as he placed his chin on his hand. This might take a while. His face scrunched up to indicate his disgust.

Iruka narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, "Naruto, if you don't stop cutting my sentences, you won't leave early. Are we clear on that?"

Naruto looked down, hanging his head to indicate his repentance, "Hai."

"Good. Now, you see, this maiden wasn't like any other maidens — She was special. She had a mystical gift to heal any form of injury, and because of this, many men sought her hand for marriage even at the time of her childhood. Although it benefited her country to have so many suitors to choose from, these suitors, however, were all from powerful kingdoms. There was even one time when the princess was kidnapped to force her hand in marriage. The King, thinking of the dispute that might happen if he chose from one of these kingdoms, locked away his daughter in a tower hidden within a mysterious forest, so that when she comes of age to marry, she would still be pure and untainted. No one knew of her whereabouts up to the nearing day of her coming of age, but the King and, unexpectedly — A demon."

Naruto slightly turned his head up with interest, but refused to blatantly show it. He excused his reaction, because of his teacher's great talent for story-telling. He rummaged his past thoughts of any story similar to this, but who wrote of demons in fairy tales? There was also the disturbing fact that, he didn't even know why, but he felt that this story was _very_ familiar to him… It was as if he heard it somewhere…

Impossible.

"Demons were immune to the barrier in the tower, and when this particular demon landed for a moment of rest from above, he never expected to see what, or rather, _who_ was inside the mythical tower. The demon's eyes fell upon the beautiful princess and immediately fell in love. He visited her time and again, until when the princess fell in love with him too. They eloped when news of the princess' love for a demon reached the kingdom. Although her countrymen loved her deeply, she was still involved with the unholy ones, so the only way for them to willingly forgive her sin was through her demon lover's death. What they didn't know was that their precious princess was bringing her lover's child, and when they found out, they opted to kill her and the unborn baby—"

"The fuck! That's twisted! What type of fairytale is that? It's crap!" Naruto yelled out in indignation. He was sure as hell he hated fairy tales, but story of discrimination was _never_ his type. Even in that story and in that time, where's the justice? He shook his head with complete disapproval, "Gomen, please continue."

"They killed her demon lover, their fair princess, and their soon-to-be child, but it was said that their love was so moving, that even angels cried that very night and even to this day…" Iruka's voice drifted off, he smiled pleasantly at Naruto and said, "You should still hold tight unto the person you love, despite trials and even death. Don't you think so, too?"

Naruto switched his interest to the door, unwilling to look at Iruka's expectant gaze, "I'll try to keep that in mind." He heard the brunette stand from his seat, and saw him come near him, feeling his warm hands pat his head gently. He released the breath he was unconsciously holding with a quick huff, returning his gaze to brown, understanding and knowing eyes, "How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

Naruto groaned, and smirked wryly, "That I didn't have amnesia…"

Iruka offered a small, comforting smile, "The moment I saw you."

Naruto released a heavy sigh,"How?"

Iruka felt uneasy, not really wanting to expound on it, but sighed as he relented, "You were too cold on Sasuke-kun. Sure, he may not realize that you're lying, but that's because he's blinded by guilt... Can't you just forgive him?"

Naruto's body went rigid, his eyes were distant and cold, refusing to look at his teacher as he evaded that question with his own, "Does Kakashi-sensei know?"

"Yes."

Naruto groaned louder, burying his face in his palms, "Fantastic…"

Iruka rubbed Naruto's tensed shoulders, softly saying, "We won't tell, but don't make it too hard for Sasuke-kun. You know that he loves y—"

Lies. They were all lies.

"I don't care." Naruto said curtly, his shoulders were hunched forward coldly. As much as he loved his teacher, there were some things that were off limits. He shuddered, it was already bad enough to already feel guilty for leaving the bastard who _might_ be sick all alone; now, Iruka joined into that parade too. He stood up slowly, leaving the room, "I need to go. Please excuse me."

Naruto didn't wait for permission to leave and hurriedly darted for the door. He should just forget it. He thought and began to run once more.

Naruto panted hard as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He felt his muscles burn and cramp at the exertion, and loudly heard his quick gasps for air and his heart thunder within his ribs. All throughout, his mind was screaming at him to simply let it be and just hang out with Kiba, who invited all their friends for a welcome party for him, but regardless of these excuses, he listened to none.

Thanks to his talk with Iruka-sensei, checking up on the bastard was terribly delayed. He was supposed to check up on him, and leave after that to at least reach the party. But now… It was unthinkable, since he was already running late.

Naruto bit the bottom of his lips, his sweat coming down his temples. He was an idiot! Yeah, he was the idiot who traded his time to go to someone he hated, than go to some place where his old friends were waiting for him to have fun. How could he be any more stupid?

Naruto neared their room, climbing up the staircase briskly with two steps at a time. Although he knew that what he was doing at that moment was incomprehensible and downright illogical, he couldn't shake the feeling that the Uchiha might really be sick, and that thought caused his guilt to switch on, making him worry the whole day.

Sure, he hated the guy, but sick was sick. You couldn't simply leave a sick person alone. Even if one did, that would be inhumane, and that was what Naruto didn't approve of. He cringed slightly. Okay, it was hypocritical of him to think like that since he left him in the first place.

Naruto reached their door and stopped to catch his breath, holding the doorknob. He took in a deep, shaky breath and released it slowly. If the Uchiha was fine, then he'll just leave and go to the party, easy as that. He smiled wryly, he shouldn't be so concerned about him, but it unsettled him, especially after that dream this morning…

Naruto reprimanded himself for his indecisiveness and swiftly opened the door. His eyes immediately landed on the Uchiha's bed, seeing him on the same position he'd left. "Sasuke!"

Naruto went and kneeled to Sasuke's side, turning him over to find his flushed face. His sapphire eyes widened with worry, his hand latching onto the unconscious Uchiha's forehead. He gulped, his face crumpled. Damn, it was worse than he'd thought.

Sasuke was burning up with fever.

Naruto hurried to his bag and scavenged in his personal kit of medical supply. His brows furrowed together, he knew he placed it somewhere… He let out a thankful sigh when he found it, and went to get water next as he read the instructions. He glanced at Sasuke's face, and looked back at the medicine. The Uchiha hasn't eaten anything since this morning, but the medicine indicated that it was fine. Should he make some food?

"Make up your mind, baka." Naruto whispered to himself at his indecision, if he continued his ramblings further, the fever might worsen. He shook his head, before settling to the idea that the fever should go down first, rather than prioritizing the food. After all, if he did eat, there was high chance of the Uchiha throwing it up. He knelt on Sasuke's bed, shifting him properly on the pillow and pulling a blanket over him. He lifted the Uchiha's head, he placed the pill in Sasuke's mouth and directed the glass in front of his lips, but when the water kept spilling, he groaned with exasperation.

This was priceless! Even the blasted water was taking revenge on him! He took the pill from Sasuke's mouth, and just as he thought, the medicine started to erode from the exposure of the Uchiha's saliva. He cursed. How could he feed an unconscious person without spilling the water and at the same time, making him swallow the pill?

Suddenly an image popped in Naruto's head, and his face was engulfed by a maddening blush. He _wouldn't _do that! Anything, but _that!_ His attention was abruptly diverted when Sasuke started to cough harshly, and if possible, his fever worsened.

"Shit." Naruto clamped his eyes tightly. Hell, he knew that he'll regret this later, and it's all thanks to his nagging conscience that he'll do the blasted deed. He dragged a breath, before letting it out along with whatever was left of his pride.

The only solace to what he was about to do was that at least Sasuke would never know. Naruto popped the medicine pill into his awaiting mouth and drank a portion of the water. He bent down and his lips met the Uchiha's as he grasped his face to open his mouth, and slid the water with the pill using his tongue.

Naruto's heartbeat pounded deafeningly in his ears, and he fervently prayed at that moment Sasuke wouldn't wake up yet…

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt heavy, weak, and worse, cold. He feebly sat up, doing his best not to overtire himself. He grunted at the effort of doing so, he glanced at his digital clock and realized he'd slept through the whole day. It was already night time, there was no use in even going to a convenience store due to his state. He was about to sleep once more when the full moon's illumination revealed something bright near him, then his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight beside his bed. He watched with baffled amazement when he saw Naruto's head sleeping on his bed, his face turned up sideward as his arms supported him. The blond's face looked absolutely angelic and peaceful…<p>

Sasuke inspected his body. His hand weakly reached for his forehead and, as expected, there was a cooling pad attached. His eyes looked down heavily at his clothing, and smirked tiredly. These were certainly not the clothes he'd worn the other night.

Did he take care of him?

Sasuke's throat clogged up, his stomach twisted with excitement, and his heart ached to touch him as reached to stroke the blond hair he desired to touch since he saw them again. If this was one of the symptoms of delusion, he didn't care for it was a good hallucination. He watched Naruto rouse awake.

Naruto tensed, but soon relaxed, sitting up and muttering drowsily, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say and didn't give an answer, but what really hindered him was that he didn't want this dream to end. Most of his dreams, whenever he would reply, Naruto would swiftly disappear or he would wake up… He didn't want that…

"You should really sleep." Naruto gently whispered, easing back the Uchiha's burning body on to the bed as softly as he can.

Sasuke did what the blond wanted him of, but his onyx eyes immediately shot open, desperately trying to sit up when he felt Naruto gently remove his hand. He grabbed the retreating hand abruptly, and saw Naruto's eyes widen with shock at this. He frowned at his own actions, but his senses told him otherwise. He knew that if he wanted the dream to last, he shouldn't do anything… But the thought of being left behind once more overwhelmed him, causing him to do the same mistake of speaking his thoughts out without his consent.

"No. If I slept, and when I wake up… You'd have gone by then. So… I'll stay awake." Sasuke panted in between words, labored at the mere action. His smoldering gaze stopped Naruto's insistence and breathing. He clutched onto the blond's hand tightly, despite his fever that pulverized his over-fatigued body, _"Please stay."_

Naruto was speechless, his eyes were glued to Sasuke's form, trying his best to hide his face. He couldn't look at him, he was too frazzled up inside… What's wrong with his him? "S-Sasuke, you're just—" His voice broke, and gulped the imaginary rock in his throat, avoiding the gaze that seemed to burn him. This was crazy!

"You said my name…" Sasuke's soft, husky voice caused Naruto to flinch at this.

Naruto stood up hastily; his eyes reflected complete bewilderment and looked terribly lost. He tried to remove the Uchiha's hand. He needed to leave. He needed to escape. His breathing hitched when the Uchiha refused to let go, the scenery started to make him dizzy, "I-I need to—"

"Naruto, stay." Sasuke pulled Naruto to him with unimaginable strength for a person sick, making the blond fall on top of him. He pulled him into his arms, rolled them over to pin him using his body and entrapped him in his snare, nuzzling his face to the blond's hair as he felt him stiffen, "Call my name."

"Let go, teme." Naruto muttered, trying to sit up, but Sasuke's arms forbade him from leaving, and even tightened his hold on him. Somehow, the Uchiha's energy seemed to slowly replenish within his body, maybe it was the medicine. He mentally cursed it, his mind hopelessly blanking out when onyx ones landed on sapphire.

Sasuke gazed at the blond's confused eyes, stroking his hair and keeping Naruto close, feeling him breathe. His lips gradually came over the blond's own, hovering until it was a breath away. Desire rode his senses, and the thought of having the blond in this position intoxicated him. He wanted to have him — Claim him! His eyes drooped, whispering against the sensitive flesh, "I love you…"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he was unable to do anything when the Uchiha suddenly kissed him.

Naruto felt the Uchiha's arms grip him nearer, stopping him from moving his arms and hands. His eyes fought the tears that started to come, thinking of ways to get away, but Sasuke's tongue began to stroke him. His body quivered against Sasuke's firm body, and whimpered softly. His body slowly stopped protesting as he was swept away by the drugging sensation and started to respond, bit by bit succumbing to the alluring trance.

Sasuke groaned at Naruto's sweet whimpers, his hand touching the blond's stomach as it retracted from his touch. "Shh… Don't fight it." He said hotly, watching the glazed look Naruto had. His heart dangerously skipped at this sight, clenching his teeth forcefully and latching onto the blond's tanned neck.

Naruto gasped at the tongue that licked him, making his body hot and scaring the hell out of him. "S-Sasuke, stop. _Stop it."_ He moaned the last of the sentence, and bit the bottom of his lips to trap the remaining of that moan. He struggled underneath Sasuke's looming form, pushing him to move away, but it only made the Uchiha oppose him more when he pressed himself further to Naruto's heat.

Sasuke softly caressed Naruto's inner thigh with one hand, causing the blond to stiffen and shudder as it went lower to his groin. He gently pushed Naruto's legs apart to subtly position in between. He palmed Naruto's manhood, their hot breaths mingling when he would dive down to claim Naruto's panting mouth. He continued to grind downwards, kissing Naruto senseless, and slipping his hand underneath his pants. He heard Naruto's breath come short and effectively turning him on, whispering to his ear with a husky voice, "Naruto…_…"_

Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's loose shirt, grabbing at anything to ground him down as everything seemed to flame. The noises that enshrouded him were their moans, his whimpers, and Sasuke's groans. It clouded his reason and it was driving him insane! His hand reached the Uchiha's hand on his groin, placing it on top of Sasuke's, and moved with his stroking, moaning at the added pressure. _He wanted more._

Sasuke's breath was caught at the prettiest fucking sight he'd ever seen and growled under his breath, as his manhood jerked with interest. _"Fuck_. That's hot." He licked Naruto's sweaty neck and bit forcefully, sucking and licking at his sensitive spots to create a large hickey.

Naruto leaned forward and buried his nose on top of Sasuke shoulders. A soft drawn-out sultry moan left his throat at the added pressure, speeding his hand more. It was like music to Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke felt himself shiver with consuming want that prickled his spine like a current. He grabbed Naruto's pants and boxers, throwing the blond's legs over his shoulders to fully remove it. Once he had it removed, he groaned at the enticing sight of Naruto's puckered hole before him. His mouth watered as he leaned in to give it a long, sensual lick, dipping it in and out to demonstrate the actions that will happen later.

Startled, Naruto caught Sasuke's hair within his fists in an abrupt grip, throwing his head back at the sensation and his eyes widening at the foreign feeling. His stomach clenched and tensed, his breathing becoming labored and erratic along with his thundering heart. He let out an abandoned gasp at Sasuke's devious tongue as he let out another lusty moan when he felt him taste him deeper, feeling him push his tongue further.

Sasuke continuously dipped his tongue inside of Naruto's twitching hole, holding the blond's thighs to still his actions. He let go one of Naruto's legs and placed his free hand beside the blond's entrance, making it wet and smothering it with his saliva. His onyx eyes stared at the greedy, twitching hole as it consumed his middle finger immediately and making his manhood pulse in response.

Naruto recoiled at the uncomfortable intrusion, writhing beneath the Uchiha as he tried to get a hold of Sasuke's hand in an attempt to remove it. When his quivering hand tried to remove the Uchiha's hand, Sasuke stopped his licking in his hole, and left his finger still intact the blond's body. Naruto screamed when Sasuke suddenly engulfed his manhood in his hot, wet mouth. _"S-Sasuke!"_

Sasuke continued to spear Naruto with his finger, adding another digit when he deep-throated the blond's member, and causing the blond to tense at the swirling sensation in his abdomen. Until three fingers speared and scissored Naruto's entrance, he continued to suck, and please Naruto. His eyes took in the raunchy images splayed before him as the blond writhed and moaned his name. He shuddered.

"Oh, fuck." Naruto's eyes slammed open when Sasuke touched something within him that pushed him to the edge. With his whole body tingling, Naruto arched his back. When he came, Sasuke's nose was buried in his pubes, swallowing his essence in fast, large gulps.

Naruto panted hard, his chest rising and falling that went in time with his fluttering heart. His cheeks were flushed as he came down from his high.

Sasuke set a small distance between them, wanting to see Naruto's erotic, disheveled form. He hungrily took in Naruto's lust-hazed eyes, his bruised, plump lips and the numerous hickies he'd marked. The sight nearly screamed at him to take him mercilessly. He groaned, bringing Naruto's body upwards in a sitting position as he laid his ass over his jerking manhood. It nearly wept to thrust into Naruto's wet, pulsing hole.

Naruto stiffened at the organ that pulsed under him, his face engulfed by a blush, "Wa-Wait, Sasuke…!"

Sasuke's face scrunched together with concentration as his strong arms hitched Naruto's legs, bringing him up to take in his member slowly. He scowled agonizingly when Naruto's nails dug into his back, the blond's hoarse scream ringing in his ears, but the pleasure of being inside Naruto balanced out the pain. He licked at the nearest patch of tanned skin, and grabbed Naruto's mouth, delving in to taste him. He was hooked by everything — Naruto's scent, Naruto's voice; Naruto's body. All of it intoxicated and drugged him. _He needed more._

Naruto bounced on Sasuke's lap, hugging Sasuke to him as he tried to steady himself, but that proved to be futile when Sasuke kept licking, nipping and kissing him. His moans started to fly out of his clenched mouth, letting it out freely and feeling the Uchiha continuously pound into him and bend him to sink in deeper, his thrusts nailing his prostate again and again. His hands clawed at Sasuke's back, desperately holding onto the Uchiha's body.

Sasuke moaned when Naruto's insides gripped him deliciously as he urgently threw him back to the bed. His thrusts became more urgent and frenzied, his panting and beating heart consumed his hearing that joined Naruto's own. His eyes stared at Naruto's sapphire eyes, reaching his face for another quick, passion-filled kiss.

When all of a sudden, in the middle of their lip lock, Sasuke drew back, his eyes glowed alarmingly red.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's pale body morph into gray, his alarming red eyes drench into gold and black, and his hair elongated and shifted into purple. He arched from the bed when Sasuke started to throw in all his strength into his thrusts, almost making it almost brutal, but unbearably pleasurable. He felt Sasuke pull his arms to hold onto him closer. _"Ah, ah, ah, nghh… Sas-Sasuke!"_

Naruto screamed Sasuke's name and came hard against Sasuke's taut muscles, holding onto the Uchiha like a vise grip from the consuming rapture and rocking onto Sasuke's abdomen. He shivered at his release, creating spasms while he came. Sasuke groaned, and the smell of Naruto's come reached his nose teasingly.

_"Naruto."_ Sasuke groaned, pulling Naruto close as he plunged into Naruto as deeply as possible, slammed into him and stationed there before completely releasing into him. His essence shot into the tightening and quivering hole, his pale hands digging into Naruto's hips harshly to pull him closer. He brutally bit onto Naruto's pliant neck, his sharp teeth sinking until hard enough for his warm blood to ooze out.

Naruto became breathless as he felt Sasuke's essence fill him and his teeth submerged into his skin, but that wasn't what stole his breath. When Sasuke pulled him tight, tensing against him as he released into him, large wings sprouted from the Uchiha's back at that exact moment. His eyes widened at this, and he was unable to drag another breath at the intimidating sight he was witnessing.

_'The demon's eyes fell upon the beautiful princess and immediately, fell in love…'_ Iruka's voice rang inside his head softly and repeatedly. Naruto's vision started to swirl, and he felt like his heart nearly stopped at the utter shock. _'This can't be happening…!'_

Naruto fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** Damn, that was hot! XD But as wicked as it was... What would happen to Naruto once he awakens? Rather, what would he do to Sasuke? 0_0" Ooh... Would it further aggravate their situation? And what was with Sasuke's transformation? Was history repeating itself?** Please Review and Comment! \(^_^)/****]**


	5. Chapter 4: Temptation

**[A/N: **Wow, so many reviews at the last chapter! O_O Thank you so much! XD Hope in this one, you'll enjoy it too.**]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: Temptation<em>**

Sasuke gradually stirred in his sleep. His brain was still light-headed from the after-effect of being sick, while his arm complained about the weight of something on him. He felt warmer when he went near that troublesome weight that stopped the circulation of his blood, so he didn't care. His body screamed that it was comfortable, and that it felt right. He released a sigh, he'd never felt this type of peace for a long while.

The alarm in his phone went up, indicating that he now needed to get up. He softly grumbled, before forcing one of his eyes to open reluctantly, until both onyx eyes slammed open. He could honestly say that his heart nearly jumped as his breathing stopped altogether with his body.

Then all of a sudden, memories of what happened last night came down on him like a bucket filled with ice water, making him stiff and rigid. He watched Naruto's beautiful sleeping face in his arms as he, too, slowly rouse himself from slumber.

Sasuke paled and felt fear, for the very first time, of what was to come when he saw those baby blue eyes flutter open. He held his breath as he watched Naruto's eyes widen, then dilate, his face holding stunning shock, then paling realization, and finally settling into red, fuming anger.

_"TEME!"_ Naruto punched Sasuke in the face so hard that he fell to the floor, and out of the safety of the soft, warm blankets, also completely revealing the proof of their last night's activity. Naruto screamed, covering his eyes, "_Hentai! _Get dressed! Now!"

Sasuke stumbled to reach his clothes, sporting the bruise on his cheek. God, what a way to wake up in the morning. He grabbed his pants and immediately wore it as well as his tossed shirt, no longer bothering to get new clothing. He glanced at Naruto's sitting form, a shiver running down his spine when he took in the blond's disheveled form that accentuated last night's hickies.

"Are you dressed?"

Sasuke took a chair and nodded his head, and remembering that Naruto couldn't see him, replied, "Hn."

Naruto peered out of a small crack from his fingers, letting out a relieved breath before dangerously narrowing his eyes. His lips set on a hard, thin line and opened scathingly, _"Get out."_

"Naruto, listen to me…" Sasuke muttered, trying his best to calm the blond, "I want to explain that what happened last night—"

Naruto's sarcastic and bitter laughter shot through the air, "_Yeah_, last night, I took care of you. _Last night_, you took advantage of me!"

"I'm a demon!" Sasuke dragged a heavy breath, calming himself before continuing with a restrained tone, "I react to my mate when… I come of age. It was instinctual. Natural."

"Your mate? You practically forced yourself on me, unless you _conveniently_ forgot! I pretty much figured that you're a demon last night anyway, otherwise I'm going insane." Naruto bit out brutally, his cold blue eyes piercing, "Bottom line is I can't be '_your mate'_, because you _raped me! You gave me no choice! You forced me!"_

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest, making it terribly hard for him to breathe. He avoided looking into those accusing sapphires. He clenched his jaw, his brows furrowed with shame. He didn't want that to happen, especially after having Naruto return after so many years of searching for him… The blond doesn't even remember him! And yet, he did that… If it was possible, he wanted to turn back time and stop it from ever happening, but that was unattainable, even for him. He hid his tortured onyx eyes from sight.

He would_ never_ willingly claim his mate like that! He was just driven by his demon instincts, and it was uncontrollable. He never wanted this to happen…

Sasuke waited for more of Naruto's hurtful words, but when he heard none, he realized that silence was worse than degrading remarks. His mouth opened and closed, not sure if he should speak after all he's done. _Can't you just let him go?_ He clutched his hands at the annoying voice in his head, murmuring solidly, "No…"

Sasuke heard Naruto's incredulous 'what', but at this moment, he wasn't sure himself if he answered his conscience or the blond. He gripped himself tighter, clearing his head of any doubts. It was already too late to look back now, and didn't he just vow to give it his all. There was also the matter of them being mates… He scavenged for the remnants of his strength and resolve, "Demons don't get to choose their mates… I know that it's hard to digest, but believe me when I say that I would _never_ deliberately hurt you. You have every right to doubt me since you barely know me since your amnesia, but please trust me that what I say _is _true."

Sasuke's eyes squared solely on Naruto's, his eyes filled with deep remorse and bundled feelings. He slowly stretched his hand to touch Naruto's face, holding Naruto's gaze as his eyes softened to whisper quietly, "I love you too much to hurt you… That's why…"

Naruto's eyes widened, his breath hitched at the Uchiha's hand that was inches away from his skin. He abruptly flinched away from Sasuke's touch, as if he burned him on the spot.

Sasuke's hand crumpled in response, his eyes flat and dead of life. His chest tightened and his fingers curled into fists. Everything about his posture screamed how tense he had suddenly become. Naruto wasn't much better, his blue eyes intently on his lap and hands.

The ticking of the wall clock was the only thing creating sound, until Sasuke's heavy, tired sigh erupted from his drained form. He stood up, even then Naruto refused to look at him, his back was facing the blond's, "I'm sorry. I won't touch you again, and I _swear_ I'll never bother you any longer."

Only the soft click of the door indicated Sasuke's departure.

"Oi, Naruto! You listening?" Kiba's voice shot through the bitter memory that bubbled up dangerously and painfully, bringing him to reality with an abrupt jerk.

Naruto blinked, and looked down sheepishly, mumbling out excuses that he was no longer concerned about. He forced a smile on his lips as he took another sip from his drink, his eyes looking away distantly and into that time. It's already been two weeks, since that incident.

And as promised, Sasuke backed away from him. He stopped talking to him, and when he did, it was in public and needed, but never personal. He no longer insisted the tour he'd been so adamant about during their first meeting, and he barely stayed in their dorm room when Naruto was there. He would perpetually spend most of his time on his council duties, until he would only return late and in the next morning, he would have left earlier than Naruto could wake up.

Naruto hadn't really been with the Uchiha for that long period, it was as if Sasuke was avoiding him like the plague.

Well, not really.

There was this morning's strange issue… Naruto slept early the night before because he couldn't stand the silence in the room. Even with the music lilting in the air, he still felt suffocated. He turned in early, but he didn't expect to wake up early in result. If he hadn't slept before his usual time, he wouldn't have experienced _that._

_Naruto pressed his cheeks to the soft blankets, willing himself to catch some more sleep, until he heard Sasuke's movements in the room. He strained to hear more, but felt his bed shift gently, catching his breath. Sasuke's hand stroked his cheek and he didn't push it away as he would in wakefulness, never wanting the Uchiha to know how much he craved that gentle touch. How much he missed him even though he still didn't trust him… _

"Naruto… You're at it again!" Kiba complained when he noticed the blond's distant look. "What's wrong with you? You haven't even eaten your lunch yet. I swear you're getting worst by the minute. Yesterday, you even forgot Hinata's birthday, and the day before you—"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto shrugged, snorting with irritation. "You don't need to remind me. I already said I was sorry. Also, you're not my guardian, what gives you the right to nag at me, dog breath? This isn't even your damn classroom in the first place! That's called trespassing, you know. By the way, I have every right to kick you out."

Kiba snickered, "In a bitchy mood aren't we? I may not be your guardian, thank heavens for that, but Uchiha might as well be. He's also your classmate, you lucky bastard. I could only wish to copy my tests from Shino."

Naruto stiffened at Sasuke's name. He only hoped that it wasn't noticeable, before muttering a nonchalant retort. "You better hope that won't reach Uchiha's ears, since you just got relieved from your detention and all."

Kiba snorted at this, waving his hand off, "Nah. Apparently, he's too busy to spare anyone time."

Naruto perked at this. He shouldn't be so concerned about this, since this was what he wanted in the first place. Despite this rationalization that he should even be thrilled that the Uchiha want nothing to do with him, he wasn't, and because of that, the answer why he wasn't, was still perplexing.

Why should he care? Everything he's done was because of that damn Uchiha. He was no longer responsible for any of this. It was _his_ fault, not Naruto's.

Although these were the ones that screamed reasonable in his head, his tongue still itched to ask if the Uchiha was really like this even before they met again, but he couldn't risk it. He wouldn't dare.

The bell rang incessantly, indicating the end of their lunch and the start of their next class.

Kiba looked inquiringly outside and at the bell's direction, before patting his legs to stand. He gave a wolf's grin at Naruto, before leaving. "Ja ne."

Naruto nodded once in acknowledgement, and started to pack his untouched lunch. He never liked being alone these days, because it just reflected how much he was left alone, especially by his seatmate. As if on cue, he saw Sasuke sit beside him. Of course, he wasn't intentionally looking at him, it's just that his eyes would simply follow him subconsciously. He groaned mentally at himself. He should really get a grip on that.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Iruka called him to stand and review their yesterday's lesson as a recap, but was completely oblivious to his surroundings when he continued to circle his rambled thoughts.

"Dobe."

Naruto snapped from his daze and looked at Sasuke with slight shock. Was he talking to him again? He continued gazing at Sasuke, while the Uchiha remained his eyes at the front. Why did he call him? Why did it bother him that he called him? Shouldn't he be more annoyed at the Uchiha for calling him dobe? What changed…?

_"NARUTO!"_

Naruto jumped from his seat when Iruka's bellow finally reached him. His eyes wide with surprise as he directed his attention at the front, seeing his furious teacher. "Hai!"

Iruka exasperatingly sighed at him, shaking his head with disapproval, "Did you even hear my question?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, clearly showing that he wasn't able to catch his teacher's previous question at all. He gave an apologizing smile, rubbing the back of his head, "Gomen, gomen, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka frowned at him, reprimanding him before letting the matter drop. He turned to the white board and got the marker. "Okay, class, get your text book and turn it to page fourteen. Today, we'll…"

Naruto droned out the sounds in the room, truly not interested at the moment. He stole a discrete glance at the Uchiha's stoic face, before looking down at his book. Was he imagining that he called him? He frowned at the frustration he'd felt, causing him more annoyance at not knowing why.

Naruto tried to review his actions _that_ night and the following morning, and all he could conjure was that it wasn't his choice. His body seemed to have reacted beyond his control with the Uchiha. That was just it. He merely reacted, which brought them to that morning's event. Of course the moment he'd awoken, he freaked out! What else would he feel? Love? Acceptance? That's a load of crap.

He was frightened.

That sentence alone depicted his current agenda. Naruto felt that when they did it, it wasn't because he _wanted to,_ but because his body _did._ There was a huge difference right there. It was similar to not being able to control his body, and the humiliation after being taken so easily was the worst! And the fear at that was before it, was indescribable…

When the Uchiha left the room that morning, he broke down and cried. He was just too frustrated and humiliated to even notice that they grew more distant. It was a given fact that would happen, but now, he didn't know what to do. He was actually expecting him to force their being mates as an excuse, but surprisingly, Sasuke didn't. When the Uchiha also said those things of evading him, he was really not expecting him to uphold it. By far, this was their worst fight, and honestly, the after-taste was horrible. He _actually_ felt regret pass through him when he wrapped his mind around what he said that morning.

It _was_ pretty harsh, even for him.

Naruto's eyes hardened. He shouldn't dwell on these thoughts and move on, but in the end, he would review his actions once more, and that would lead to his own questions of his motive. Why was he thinking about this? Did it bother him? If not, was he fine with it? Every time he tried to reaffirm his motives and why he was thinking it over, he would repeatedly answer that it was to _hurt _Sasuke in any means possible…

Okay, he was overdoing it. He knew it.

Naruto groaned at where his thoughts led him — nowhere.

Naruto confessed that he wasn't even planning this! He wasn't _that_ cruel. He was simply cornered, and because of that, it felt like he would lose something of greater value than before. He didn't want that. He didn't want another hole in his broken heart… He already had enough.

Despite his earlier thoughts of wanting nothing to do with the Uchiha, that didn't stop him from asking after their dismissal time. What was a harmless question anyway? It was just to satiate his curiosity, nothing more.

"Neji! Neji, can I ask you something?" Naruto called out to him as he tried to catch up to him when classes ended. He smiled warmly, but before he could get a word out, Neji beat him to it.

"If you're asking about Hinata-sama, she's doing fine for now. The doctors said to stay in the hospital for another night." Neji said nonchalantly, but paused when he saw Naruto's shocked expression, "You didn't know that…? Then what were you about to ask?"

Naruto's cheeks burned with shame at not knowing her girlfriend's condition, but it wasn't entirely his fault. She went down with the chicken pox, and he needed to stay clear for a period, causing their distance. He shook his head, he'll pay a visit to her later to compensate, if that would get the guilt out of his system, then that would be great because he'd been having that too much lately. "Ano… I was going to ask if Uchiha was usually late coming back from his duties. It's nothing big, 'cause I just wanted to check if I could go out. I'll visit Hinata later, ja ne."

Naruto was about to leave when Neji grabbed him by the arm. "Yeah?"

Neji let him go, "You know it is common courtesy to answer someone's question. Answering your query would be no. Sasuke's never like this, and lately, he's spending more time than necessary, which is good…" He abruptly turned about and walked away, "I'll tell Hinata-sama that you'll come by later."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at his actions, and shrugged it off. "Thanks, Neji!"

Naruto passed Kiba's class, but found out that he'd already left when he inquired one of his classmates. He cocked his head to the side, _'Huh? He never said anything about leaving early.'_ He snatched his phone from the bag and texted him, asking where he was, hopefully he would be free to pay a visit to Hinata.

Naruto headed at the front gate and perked when he saw the recently received message. He opened it and was slightly surprised that Kiba was already on his way to see Hinata. He smiled; Kiba was always one step ahead of him when it came to Hinata's needs and comfort, reassuring him that at least Hinata had company. He replied that he would be dropping by too, and included to say hi for him to Hinata once Kiba got there.

Naruto slipped his phone in his bag, setting it to silent. He was about to set foot, until he remembered that he needed to know where the hospital was, but before he could do this, someone tapped him on his shoulders.

Shikamaru yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth, and beside him was Chouji eating away his bag of chips. They were his classmates and friends, so he didn't need to pretend the amnesia issue, especially with Shikamaru. He would've figured it out instantly, but of course, they weren't the type to meddle so it reassured him that if they did know, at least they wouldn't tell. Naruto grinned at them, "Yo, Shika! Chouji!"

Shikamaru merely pointed his head lazily at the school's direction, muttering, "Iruka-sensei's looking for you, he told me to relay that message if I see you."

Naruto's grin disappeared and was replaced by despair as he paled. Shit! He totally forgot that he was supposed to help Iruka! He slapped his forehead, and rushed his farewell to his two friends, running back to the school building. He cursed. He forgot that the reason why he was asked to help was because it was his punishment for spacing out on one of his lectures again. He reached the designated classroom, opening the door abruptly and seeing Iruka half-way done with his work.

Iruka looked up and shot his student a reprimanding look, before shooting his eyes at the time. "You're late."

Naruto smiled impishly, "Gomen, gomen, I forgot."

Iruka shook his head slowly and sighed, flexing his fingers to rid of any sore, "I'm almost done anyway, so could you run an errand for me?"

"Can't I just check those papers, while you stretch your legs?" Naruto complained, preferring to reserve his energy for his trip to Hinata.

"No, I can't," Iruka said slowly, as if trying not to lose his patience, "This half consists of your class' papers, and the errand is fairly easy. Just find Kakashi and tell him to come by."

"That's all?" Naruto asked reassuringly. "After that I can leave, right?"

Iruka rolled his eyes exasperatingly, after all these years his student just hasn't changed, "Yes, _after._"

"Hai!" Naruto grinned widely, and left the room before Iruka could ask for more. He headed to the teachers' office, walking leisurely and whistling. He placed his hands at the back of his head, thinking of where Kakashi might be if he wasn't in the office. He hoped that he was or else he might return to Iruka saying that he can't find him, and further delaying him from his trip.

Naruto abruptly stopped from his tracks when he heard Kakashi's voice from the other side of a room he was currently passing. He smiled at his good luck and nearly barged in when he heard _his_ voice, his hand freezing on the doorknob.

Sasuke hissed the same answer with anger and annoyance, "I already told you, I _won't._ Why can't you mind your own business?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his student's sharp reply, "Sasuke, you _need_ him. He's your mate. If you don't take him frequently, especially with your condition—"

"I don't care!" Sasuke bit out harshly, his tone filled with pain, "He doesn't even remember me! What should I do? _Rape him?_ I couldn't—"

_"You still need him!_" Kakashi's booming voice drowned Sasuke's angered ones. He pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain his composure and softening his tone, "Look, I already told you about your past life. That should assure you enough that Naruto does love you. You just need to tell him—"

"Naruto _loved _me. Now, he's forgotten I even existed." Sasuke shook his head, no longer wanting any part of the conversation. "If that's all, I'm leaving."

"Have you touched him?"

Sasuke stopped his motions just as he was at the door, turning back incredulously, "What?"

"Have you touched him? Recently to be exact." Kakashi repeated, his face analytical. "If you continue to deprive yourself of your mate, you're just wasting your new life. At this rate, you'll—"

"I stroked his face this morning," Sasuke muttered stiffly, "Other than that, I refuse to take Naruto like an— like an _animal."_

"Sasuke, you need more. You've just awakened, you can't continue to deprive yourself anymore or else—"

"I said I'm leaving." Sasuke roughly pulled the door open, and was about to depart when he immediately stopped at the sight before him. His onyx eyes widened when he saw the stunned blond before him. "Naruto…"

"What's Kakashi-sensei saying?"

Sasuke cringed at Naruto's question, he didn't want the blond to know of his condition preferably, and firmly answered, "It's nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the stoic Uchiha, and directed his gaze to their teacher's. "What will happen to him?"

Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sasuke and settled for those demanding sapphire eyes, sighing as he relented, "He'll die if he doesn't mate with you. He needs more physical contact to balance out the effect of the immense unbalance of demonhood. If this kept up, he'll die within two weeks, but before that he'll grow insane and that will kill him."

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Naruto asked softly, revealing the feeling of betrayal in his voice. He nodded curtly, his eyes distant and determined. "I'll do it."

Sasuke groaned, evading Naruto's body, and started to walk away briskly, "You don't need to."

Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance when he heard the Uchiha snap at him. His temper rose at this, trailing after the Uchiha furiously, "What the fuck is wrong with you? I already said yes!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto's persistence and harshly bit out with a cold retort, "Unlike you, I don't _need _your pity. That's the _last_ thing I need. You didn't even need to know that."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, roughly pulling him to a halt and making him look at him, "What are you saying?"

Sasuke sighed wearily. He didn't have time with this, he was too tired from the lack of sleep and energy. Hell, just Naruto's hand was enough to unsettle him, "You should just forget it, so that you won't sympathize me."

"Teme! I may hate you, but not enough to have you killed!" Naruto's voice held a hysterical note, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he angrily looked at the stoic Uchiha. "Don't you want to live?"

Sasuke dropped his act, his face crumpling in pain. He reached for Naruto's hand, the Uchiha's hands were cold, and shivering as he whispered, "I don't want to force you for my sake… I'm sorry." He dropped Naruto's hand and walked past him.

Naruto stared at the floor blankly, hearing Sasuke walk away. What should he do? His heart was screaming at him to move — to stop him. His hands curled into fists, hearing his mind, on the other hand, yell at him to let it be and that it wasn't his business. His frame shook with anger and indecision, feeling the frustration nearly eat him alive. What could he say to make him stay?

Naruto's eyes widened. _'That's it!'_

Naruto unglued himself from his position and ran to reach the Uchiha's side, his eyes landing on his back when he saw him round a corner beyond the school gate. He rushed to catch up to him, "Sasuke, wait!"

Naruto suddenly collided with a body after rounding the same corner the Uchiha turned to, he rubbed his nose and saw Sasuke's incredulous look directed at him. He turned away from those eyes immediately, muttering under his breath, "I have a deal."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this, looking as if he was about to ask what the bargain was, before shaking his head and turning around, "Whatever it is, I don't want it."

Naruto almost panicked when the Uchiha started leaving again, "I-It's about my past." He almost sighed with relief when he saw Sasuke stiffen and cease his movements. His dark-haired head looked a little apprehensive, but still glanced at him with caution.

"What about it?"

Naruto almost jumped at this chance, but waited for the Uchiha to face him squarely, "If you take care of your health, I promise I'll… I'll try to remember my past…"

Sasuke looked surprised at this, but he had an ounce of hesitation, and upon seeing this, Naruto hastily added, "I'll try to remember you!"

Sasuke's smoldering eyes widened, and if anything, it glowed with something that Naruto couldn't name. He opened his mouth to answer, until there was suddenly a spray of cold water that hit the Uchiha's head at the back out of nowhere. Naruto's eyes shot open with shock while Sasuke's looked livid, turning to see a laughing kid run past them that carried the lethal water gun. Naruto's attention followed the kid, until it was soon diverted when a girl about their age came running towards their direction. She must be the baby-sitter, the blond speculated.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen a little kid with a spray gun?" She frantically asked in between each gasp of breath at Naruto, not noticing the Uchiha's disheveled state, until Sasuke pointed at the direction the evil imp went. She turned to say thanks at Sasuke, but held her tongue when she saw his evident and spewing anger, and slowly inched away as she muttered her apologies and followed the kid.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, hesitantly reaching his hand, "Ano… Are you oka—"

"You'll have my answer after I take a bath." Sasuke curtly said, twisting sharply towards their dorm.

Naruto watched at Sasuke's back as he walked behind him, subconsciously asking himself, when had the Uchiha's shoulders become so broad?

****

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto heard the shower echo from the room, sitting on his bed as he leaned his body against the wall, his eyes landing on the bathroom door. What was wrong with him? He groaned in despair and irritation, placing his hands to his face to shield it away from any expression. He curled his legs to his chest and placed his head on top of his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. _'What am I doing?'_

Naruto retraced his memory of what he said to the Uchiha. He wasn't lying when he told him that he'll do it. In fact, the intensity of him wanting the Uchiha to live was so potent that it unnerved him of how much he _cared._ He was rattled by how he said what he did, he was shocked by what he'd said to him, and he was frightened by _why_ he vowed to 'remember' him…

Naruto didn't want to lose him.

It was simple as that, but a ton filled with questions and confusion. He grasped himself closer, feeling himself shake and growing with numbing coldness. He could almost hear Kakashi repeat that terrifying sentence that he dreaded to hear since the death of his dad. _"He'll die…"_ Naruto shuddered, his eyes hurting as well as his constricting throat. He didn't want anyone he knew die yet, he was still not prepared…_ but death waited for no one._

Naruto froze, his breathing hitched. Blue sapphires enlarged with dawning realization.

He didn't want Sasuke to die…

Yes, any typical person with conscience would conclude the same, but his was not based from pity. It was solely linked only because, even now, he _still_ considered the Uchiha his best friend, and hearing that he was nearing his death, he realized too that no matter how many faults he'd done, it didn't matter for he still wanted him in his life.

He wanted to forgive him… Was that so wrong?

After all that happened, it was illogical that he still thought of forgiving him, but if he did otherwise, he knew it would haunt him. He felt stupid as he recounted his brash and childish behavior, especially now since being with the Uchiha was crucial. How could he have been so cruel? He almost killed him with his stubbornness and pride… And seeing it in a new light, it did cause him regret for the time that he could've just let the issue go. His body menacingly chilled once more as his thoughts settled.

Naruto almost killed him.

Naruto raised his head from its sanctuary and stood up shakily from the bed, heading for the bathroom. He turned the knob, his thoughts not really connecting to his body's actions, for all he knew was he didn't want to lose him, and the need to be next to him overwhelmed Naruto. It was close to suffocation.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of surprise when he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind, his eyes falling on blond hair. He didn't know what to think of this, so he pointed out the obvious to hide his raging heartbeat and rioting mind, "Dobe, your clothes are getting wet."

Sasuke tried to look behind his shoulders, but Naruto didn't have any of it when his grip on him tightened and his head forced the Uchiha's shoulders to remain still. His onyx eyes softened, how he longed this person's touch to hold him on his own accord. He'd always wanted him, but _not_ like this… Not out of pity or obligation.

Naruto's eyes opened abruptly when hands unlaced his and gently removed his hold. He looked up with confusion at the Uchiha's solemn and apologetic expression. His mouth was rendered speechless at Sasuke's face, as water continued to pour down lightly.

"Gomen, I know that this must be awkward since you barely know me now… So, just forget it, it's not your fault, and really, I'm fine."

Naruto watched Sasuke let him go with silence, his mind was bleakly blank. The Uchiha's back was turned on him, making him miss from seeing the blond's empty, blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be leaving anyway."

That seemed to spark some life into Naruto's eyes, forcing his lips to move. "Wh-What do you mean…?" He asked weakly, seeing Sasuke lean his forehead on the tiled walls of the shower as he took a deep breath. His reluctance upon the subject unsettled him when a bitter tremor pumped in his blood. "Sasuke, what…?"

"You're drenched and your clothes are already sticking, dobe, just leave." Sasuke muttered, groaning softly. He glanced at his back and saw that the blond hasn't even budged. He reached his towel and was about to shut the knob of his shower when Naruto's hand stopped his. He clamped his eyes shut, "Naruto, you don't know what you're doing."

Naruto shook his head fervently, the water from his hair tossing away and hitting the Uchiha's equally soaked chest. He grabbed Sasuke's arm desperately, his eyes looking upwards at him. "I do! I need you to regain my memories! And knowing this, will you still not help me?"

Sasuke broke their gaze, trying to clear his mind as he forced himself to drag a shaky breath. His voice strained, "Please don't do this… You don't know what you're doing. You don't have a _clue_ what you're doing to me." The last part was close to a pained whisper. "Don't tempt me in doing something…"

"What? Something I'll regret?" Naruto burst the queries incredulously, clutching at Sasuke's chin with his free hand to look at him, "_I_ need you, and you _need me."_

Sasuke scowled, searching in those sapphires that had forgotten of his existence since they've encountered and retaliating, "No. No, you _don't_ need me." He whispered, crushing Naruto's sweet, torturous words before it seeped any further. He subtly flicked the hand holding him and reached Naruto's hand on his face, pulling it away slowly. "I'll be leaving… No, I'll be staying at my brother's house until—"

"Until you're dead! Yeah, smooth move, Uchiha!" Naruto yelled hysterically, his voice bouncing within the confined room as the only sound that accompanied it was the pattering of the shower, seeing Sasuke flinch when the Uchiha finally realized that the reason why he hasn't left the shower was because Naruto was crying and he wanted the water to hide it. His hands shot towards Sasuke's head and grabbed it harshly, glaring at those dark eyes. "Over _my_ dead body."

Sasuke's senses were immediately shocked, Naruto's touch sent lightning to course through him, and if it was even possible he was rendered useless when Naruto's lips met his angrily. His body was hooked, and his brain protested against it. He struggled from the kiss, feeling Naruto bring him down for more access and making his head feel light. He shuffled when the blond led them underneath the shower once more, causing him to drop his towel.

Sasuke felt Naruto pant against his mouth hotly, his eyes ceasing the blond's that started to show a red haze of lust. He shouldn't give in to this, he reluctantly reached the back of his head to pry Naruto's hands off, but Naruto clutched harder, pressing his own clothed, wet body unto Sasuke's. He continued to struggle with the kiss and the hold, until Naruto finally let his lips go.

Tears and water cascaded down from half-mast sapphires to Naruto's flushed face, his breathing ragged and heavy as they both panted for breath, and for Sasuke, it was the most beautiful scene he was blessed to see. He groaned at his thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking that. "Don't. Stop this."

"Then I won't stop." Naruto grinned mischievously at the Uchiha's wreaked state, pointing out what he said.

Sasuke's eyes widened at his words. Damn, that turned out wrong. He cursed, "Dobe, that's not what I meant! Don't—"

Naruto pulled the Uchiha closer by the neck, dangerously making their lips only an inch away. He watched the conflict wage within those onyx eyes, whispering, "Then push me away."

Naruto sealed Sasuke's lips before he could utter a word, but was unable to hold him down when Sasuke twisted his head and released their kiss.

"Think about this thoroughly! Do you _really_ want to do this?" Sasuke's frame shook, his hands were perpetually at his sides, not risking any chance of touching the blond on his own accord. It's as if he was fighting the whole universe with how heavily he was refusing Naruto's wishes.

Naruto's answer was simple. "Yes."

Sasuke was blown away, his breath was stolen from how the blond said it. He was mesmerized and captured, he leaned his forehead with his, "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke confined Naruto in his arms, imprisoning him in his embrace as he kissed him senseless. His guilt was eating him, but the _need_ to be with the blond was enough to let him feed his selfish desire no matter how unreasonable it may be. If given a chance to change his past, he would've chosen to love Naruto then, rather than fight against his feelings. One of his arms let Naruto go, his hand coming up to cup the blond's face tenderly as he ended the kiss sweetly and looked deeply into those gorgeous, blue eyes that managed to imprison his heart so easily, whispering, "I love you."

Naruto looked shocked and quickly glanced away from Sasuke's smoldering gaze, muttering softly, "I know."

Sasuke closed his eyes when Naruto leaned forward and pulled him into another kiss, reveling in its distinct flavor. His hands slipped underneath the uniform Naruto still wore, and unbuttoned it before throwing it away, ghosting his fingers over Naruto's sides that caused goose bumps to rise from the mere contact.

Naruto opened his mouth to allow Sasuke's tongue to enter, hearing the Uchiha moan as he pressed his mouth hard against Naruto's. He was gently guided by Sasuke to sit on the tiled floor as the Uchiha kneeled in front of him. He struggled to pull him closer when he was meaning to break the kiss again, until Naruto gasped.

Sasuke reached in Naruto's drenched pants and began to stroke him, the warm water adding to the hot sensations were causing him to become hard more swiftly. He gripped the blond's arousal and began to pump him slowly and sensually, his tongue sliding on Naruto's slippery, smooth skin. His jaw clenched agonizingly when he heard Naruto release a long moan.

Naruto fiercely captured Sasuke's lips back harshly, and groaned into his mouth when he stopped his motions, whimpering softly when Sasuke suddenly withdrew his hand and his lips off of him.

Sasuke hated himself. He hated himself for succumbing to his repulsive side, for letting him soil Naruto's body once more. He shouldn't be doing this. He _shouldn't_ allow this, and yet with each sweet stroke Naruto roused from him, reason edged away, but the least he could do was…

"Slow down." Sasuke coaxed Naruto softly when he tried to pull him down for more and rubbing himself for more of the Uchiha's friction. He hauled Naruto towards him and off the ground as he latched his mouth on Naruto's neck, sucking on the supple, pliant skin with care. He slowly began to pull Naruto's pants down, watching Naruto mewl as a delicious tremor rolled through him.

Naruto's hand were gripping the Uchiha's shoulders when he was again being stroked, pursing the bottom of his lips and squeezing his eyes shut from the pleasure. He begged for Sasuke to make it quick and hard, but the Uchiha retained his leisure pace when he stroked his member a few more times, before being carried off from the Uchiha's lap.

Sasuke completely removed the blond's pants and made him sit on top of his own hard arousal, hissing from the heady sensations. He didn't want to take Naruto without any preparations, but it was killing him. Weeks of abstinence were a hell to pay for. He gripped on Naruto's waist, making him hold still from any movements that may cause him to go over the edge. He didn't want another repeat of their first time. This time, he wanted to make it right. He was slightly afraid that he would hurt Naruto in the process if he didn't prepare him, but his body remembered Naruto's entrance so well that it nearly drove him insane from refraining himself to simply let it go and have its way with him, the only solace he found was that at least the water around them would lubricate the entry.

Sasuke groaned and whispered against the heated skin, "I'm sorry."

Naruto arched his back, his nails biting unto Sasuke's skin when the Uchiha entered him with one blow. He let out a scream at the force of the penetration that was quickly followed by Sasuke tender words that willed him to relax. He encircled Sasuke's head in his embrace, nodding his head when he deemed it right.

Sasuke's whole body shuddered at the feeling of Naruto's tight, hot skin around his, biting down on his neck to slow down his thrusts in the blond. Their heat progressing between them, the warm water flowing down their bodies, and the gasps, moans, and groans were _intoxicating._ He couldn't get enough, and yet, Sasuke knew he wouldn't last longer like this.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke continued to thrust into him as he arched against the wall every time his prostate was hit, his breath coming short with wild pants. He vaguely heard the Uchiha's own breathing becoming short and shallow. "Sasuke, _faster! More!"_

_"Naruto,"_ Sasuke called out, losing himself in the flurry of emotions and sensations that swirled. He could feel his gut clamp excruciatingly and knew that his release was near. He gradually began to thrust himself upwards to meet Naruto's impaling, hot walls. His need to come was ready to crash down on him as he continued to hold it off for a moment longer.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly, becoming still as his body spasmed with release of his orgasm and soaking both of their stomachs with his essence until the water washed it away.

Sasuke felt the walls around him tighten wonderfully, seeing white blur his vision from the high he was receiving and released into Naruto's awaiting entrance, ramming himself deeply and biting down on tanned skin to cover Naruto's jumbled name that flew from his mouth. He came hard and long, grunting as he continued to push in Naruto, riding out the best orgasm he ever had.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's flushed face as they both panted for breath, both his hands coming up to his tanned face, and for the first time, Sasuke wore his heart for the blond to clearly see as he whispered softly, "Please don't leave me…"

****

* * *

><p><p>

Kiba looked out from the hospital window discretely, it was getting late. He scowled and glared at the setting sun to welcome the night. He checked his phone if Naruto had replied to any of his texts while also checking for any call, at the same time leaving another call to the blond's answering machine. He glanced at his watch, creating a larger scowl on his face. This wasn't right. Where was…?

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba's head snapped towards the soft, weak voice, erasing every trace of anger and anxiety. He sat down next to the owner of that voice, patting her frail hands in the process as he smiled to placate her worry. "Gomen, Hinata, I'm sure that he'll come. Don't worry, everything's just fine. Now, go get some rest."

Hinata smiled at him, lying down obediently when his hand laid her down to the soft pillows. "Hai. Will you wake me when…"

"Yeah, I'll wake you up as soon as Naruto comes, but for now, sleep, okay?" Kiba nodded and grinned at her, his hands holding Hinata's hand comfortingly beside her bed. He watched those beautiful, pale eyes close with trust upon his bright promise. As soon as she was asleep, Kiba let down his wall of defense upon the girl he was willing to die for, and love for the rest of his life.

_No._

He shouldn't think like that. Hinata didn't belong to him…

Kiba gazed down sadly at her serene face, and saw a smile flutter to grace her lips. He only wished that _he_ was the one she was dreaming of, but that was impossible. He cursed softly, still holding her hand gently, and muttered, "Dammit, Naruto, make it fast."

_'Don't you know she's waiting for you?' _

Yes, temptation was a hard thing to resist when you're at the very brink of breaking…

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: **Yes, it's the _first_ time I created a lemon scene in a bathroom _and_ actually write that lemon _slow. _Hehe, your reviews are my inspirations! The more the reviews are, the more I'll be inspired to write! XD** Review and Comment! ^_^] **


	6. Chapter 5: Addiction

**[A/N: **I know that this chapter was a week late so... Sorry? XD No, really sorry! ^_^ Hope you still love me! :)**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Addiction <em>**

_'Damn. I feel horrible…' _Kiba complained in his mind as it throbbed like hell. _'I have a horrible feeling I'll encounter someone who hates my guts… Great.'_

Inuzuka Kiba: a delinquent, happy-go-lucky and breezy type of guy. He's one of the few guys that's only second to Naruto's popularity, due to him being good at judging people that compensated his carefree character, and was also known, second again to Naruto, to be the life of the party when his best friend's away. He earned his name of being the most loyal best friend through one thing, though no one knew _but_ him. Perhaps to other people's eyes, it was because of his constant support towards his two best friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata, but they never truly saw how much he'd paid for that title. For to attain that special place, he sacrificed his heart.

Looking back, he'd give up all these just for the girl he loved to reciprocate these special feelings. Unfortunately, he knew he would never taste that dream, for the girl he loved, will remain in love with his best friend — Naruto. He already knew this significant fact, but despite of it, he would still love this girl even in damnation, because that's how much he loved Hinata.

Regardless of this love, he would _never_ touch her, hold her, and show her his feelings, for that's how much he valued Naruto's friendship…

Out of guilt.

_Jealousy and anger blinded Kiba's rationale mind as he harshly pushed the small blond to the pool, where he'd set their meeting place to do the deed. For a twelve year old, that was the best revenge that he could come up with after hearing the news. He pushed him out of raging jealousy because he liked Hinata who, he recently found out, liked Naruto, and blinding anger, because he considered Naruto as his best friend._

_The feeling of betrayal seeped into his little frame like poison._

_Naruto fell into the waters with a loud splash. The bundle of sunshine flailed his arms around wildly when Naruto managed to float above the surface of the water with panic and desperation; his blue eyes were wide with shock and distress. His mouth desperately continued to gasp for air._

_Kiba scoffed at Naruto's fake distress, turning away from the sight and raising his head up in annoyance, "If you want to get out, then get out, Uzumaki." He glanced at the sinking boy in the pool, waiting for him to come up, but never did. His eyes widened with alarm in horrible realization, feeling his blood being drained from the tasteless joke. His eyebrows scrunched together with worry, shuffling closer to check if the blond was simply playing with him._

_"O-Oi, Naruto!" Sweat formed at Kiba's temples as he asked with a trembling voice, "D-Don't tell me you don't know—"_

_"I can't swim!" Naruto exclaimed, his last attempt to voice out caused him to sink lower. His head was dangerously no longer above the water, continuing to submerge underneath swiftly._

"Naruto!"

_Kiba abruptly turned to face the one who called out Naruto's name, his mind subconsciously taking note that the person wasn't from their school, and was wearing a foreign uniform to theirs. Suddenly, the said boy jumped over the fence, removed his blazer and went straight to their location. Not minding the fact that the rest of his clothes might get wet, he swiftly dove into the pool._

_Seconds of stifling silence passed and there was still no sign of them._

_Kiba twisted his hands agitatedly, waiting for them to come up, his eyes shooting back and forth from the pool to the school building. What should he do? Should he go ask for help? Get a teacher? But if he did, then he might get suspended if Naruto told him what really happened, and of course the teachers would ask him how Naruto ended up there in the first place! He started to panic, unable to think coherently under the pressing situation._

_All of a sudden, the dark-haired boy plunged upwards, gasping for air and pulled Naruto up with him. Kiba released a shaky breath that he held torturously. Relief washed down his agitation and anxiety as the unknown boy carried Naruto out of the water, watching him gently lay Naruto's unconscious form on the gutter of the pool._

_"Naruto!" Kiba called out and worriedly drew closer to the two, until the dark-haired boy glared at him. He immediately stopped on his tracks at the intense, accusing glower._

_"Don't come near him," Came the soft, but menacing command of the stranger._

_A cold chill ran through Kiba's body in that instant, as suffocating silence enveloped the atmosphere. His eyes looked downwards guiltily. Yes, it _was _his fault. He couldn't deny it, but he didn't want that! He didn't mean it! If he only knew… _Then what?_ Kiba's eyes grew large at the voice that asked him. He would've exacted his jealousy and anger through a different method? Just as long it wasn't a near dying experience? Would he push Naruto through pain, but just _not _kill him?_

_Sharp, loud coughs abruptly cut through Kiba's thoughts as Naruto continued to cough out the water, his disheveled form shivering from the cold air. Naruto looked up and saw the dark-haired boy hovering over him, his pale face calm but there was still a shimmer of panic and concern in his onyx eyes._

_"Sasuke, why— How…?" Naruto trailed off when he saw Sasuke smirk with relief._

_"I thought that you're just meeting a friend, not taking a dip." Sasuke muttered with a teasing tone, but his voice still brimmed with anger underneath, shooting a murderous glare at Kiba's way as his eyes softened on Naruto's once more and muttered softly. "Dobe, don't make me worried like that."_

_Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Gomen…"_

_"Your dad told me that he was working over-time, and I was _supposed _to tell you that I'll be transferring to your school, that's why I'm here." Sasuke answered the question he knew would come up sooner or later, narrowing his eyes at sapphires when his attention was elsewhere. "How'd you end up in the pool?" _

_Naruto tilted his head nervously and saw Kiba over Sasuke's shoulders, sending him a small smile, "Kiba… dared me to. It's nothing big, teme. It was my fault, he didn't mean it."_

_Kiba flinched at Naruto's eye-contact and his lie for him, pushing down the guilt that swiftly piled on him mercilessly. His eyes started to sting from Naruto's kind gesture of loyalty, despite his betrayal._

_"Right, Kiba?" Naruto called out as the boy known as 'Sasuke' glanced back at Kiba, sending him another glare, daring him to come closer to them._

_Kiba gulped with fear and truly wanted to go near them, but retained his position. "Gomen, Naruto!" He said loudly, turning around and running away from them. His eyes clenched shut, his tears threatening to flow out._

_"O-Oi, Kiba!" Naruto stretched his hand out, as if he wanted to stop Kiba from leaving._

Kiba shouldn't have done that. He felt so embarrassed, so worthless… so ashamed, that the cause of that incident was because of his anger and jealousy towards his friend! He didn't deserve to have a friend like Naruto, because, despite of his shameless action, he was still forgiven. He was feeling shamed that this 'Sasuke' guy was also considered as the same category as him, when he didn't deserve such after what he had done. He wasn't even near him when he found out that the blond had a cold the next day after that incident. He didn't deserve to be called 'best friend' when he wasn't the one who saved him.

Yes, he didn't even have the right to even question Naruto why and where he was when Hinata was waiting for him. He didn't have _that_ right when he was in love with his best friend's girlfriend. That's why this time, the least he could do to make up for this grave mistake, Kiba decided to help and support Naruto and Hinata, despite his heart breaking at the mere thought of it…

"Inuzuka, you're in my seat."

Kiba looked up and flinched when he saw Sasuke looming over him arrogantly, and turned to Naruto's way for help. Damn, just when he was building up his nerve to ask him what happened to him last week, after all Hinata asked him to, so it was fine, right?

"Inuzuka, move." Sasuke faced Naruto, "Dobe, tell your mutt to leave."

Naruto's eye twitched at this, and shot up from his seat. "Teme…! It's already dismissal time! What do you need with him leaving your seat? Are you that possessive?"

"Baka, it's my seat, so I can do anything with it." Sasuke answered simply and smugly, his mere look alone screamed Naruto's idiocy upon the blond's query, and effectively inciting Naruto's anger.

Kiba watched them both banter back and forth, and couldn't help but stare in awe at the way Naruto was reacting. It was like nothing moved them at that precise moment; it was as if it was their own space that no one could break. He'd never seen Naruto react like that to anyone… His eyes widened when he saw Naruto blush in a lovely shade of red at whatever the Uchiha was saying, before mentally adding, _'Even with Hinata…'_

"Ugh! Fine, I get it! Kiba!"

Kiba flinched away from his thoughts and watched Naruto take his seat again with exuding irritation.

"Gomen, Kiba, but can you leave teme's seat?" Naruto asked, firing a glare towards Sasuke's smug face, before turning his head away to see Kiba get up from his seat. "I'm really sorry for the bastard, but you could take a seat in front of me, since—"

"Oi, dobe, we still have council duties, especially now, since the festival's tomorrow. Just send him back." Sasuke said, taking his seat and leaning his arms on the table as he shot Naruto an amused smirk when the blond twitched from anger.

"Teme…! I'll really kill you if you call me that again! I thought you said that you just wanted to get your things? And stop throwing Kiba—"

"It's fine, Naruto. I still have cleaning duty anyway." Kiba grinned at him and started to walk away, calling over his shoulders nonchalantly, "Make sure you're free during the festival, okay?"

Kiba walked out the door, glancing back swiftly, and saw Naruto's eyes discretely trail Sasuke's onyx ones as the Uchiha let a small smile slip on his usual stoic lips. His eyes widened, before finally leaving. He didn't know why, but he felt that if whatever was happening between them continued, it didn't bode well for Hinata. His jaws locked in place, narrowing his eyes to the floor. He needed to talk to Naruto. Those were his last thoughts when his watch indicated that cleaning hour was done, finally dismissing them.

Kiba stalked to the student council room, fueling his suspicion when his best friend was lately found there, although there was a good reason behind it, which Naruto claimed that the Uchiha forced him to be part of the council member, but it still didn't rest his mind. There was really something out of place, something that _wasn't_ there when Naruto returned.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

Kiba rounded another corner, and was about to climb up the staircase to reach the student council office, when a familiar blond hair caught his eyes in the middle of the stairs. "Oi, Naruto!"

Just as suspected, Naruto turned to see Kiba a few steps below him, his arms filled with a large stack of colorful papers as he looked at him inquiringly, "Ah, Kiba! I thought I told you could go ahead without me?"

Kiba reached Naruto's side, offering him a hand and getting half of the pile of papers, "Nah, not much in a hurry." He glanced at Naruto's bright face when they started to move. "Also, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Well, make it quick 'cause I still need to finish this up for our school festival. What is it?" Naruto cocked his head to the side questioningly, and making Kiba feel a slight pang of guilt of his suspicions, but that didn't stop him from his resolution. He gripped the papers firmly and breathed through his nose nervously.

"Did something happen?"

Naruto stopped, his eyebrows scrunching with wonder. "Huh?"

Kiba evaded Naruto's eyes and muttered, "You've been spending more time in your council duties, and—"

"Yeah, that's 'cause of the festival tomorrow," Naruto began warily, "Why? Is that wrong?"

Kiba shook his head, gradually losing his conviction when Naruto started to walk once more, but this time slowly. "I was just curious. It's just that Hinata was asking for you…" He nearly choked at the last part as he cleared his throat, "I also noticed that you're being… close to Uchiha and… _happy_."

The silence that hanged was overpowering that Kiba didn't know what to say next. Their soft footsteps were getting slower and slower, until they've pulled to a full stop once more. He watched Naruto shake his head and sigh, and all of a sudden, letting out a laugh. Kiba didn't know what to make of this, so he waited till Naruto stopped his laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You're pulling my leg, Kiba!" Naruto continued to shake his head, "Me? _Close_ to that teme? And_ happy?_ With _him?_ Damn! That's rich!"

Kiba laughed carefully with Naruto. "Uh, yeah, yeah… I know right. That's not possible…"

"No duh! What made you think that?" Naruto asked, taking another step to the upcoming staircase and shooting a look at Kiba inquiringly. "Well, dog-breath?"

Kiba grinned at Naruto, hiding his intentions. If he wanted to make sure that Naruto was no longer interested with Sasuke, he needed to push his sore spots to know the truth. He cursed at the method he would eventually implement, and mentally asked for Naruto's forgiveness. After all, it was for Naruto's as well as Hinata's welfare. He needed to be ruthless; this made Kiba blanch as he breathed deeply. "Nothing much, but I just thought that you wouldn't be too friendly with him this fast…"

Kiba assessed Naruto's reaction and when he deemed it useless, he pushed further with unnoticing precision and whispered, "You know, since he _was_ your crush and best friend before. 'Cause if it was me, I would never find it in me to forgive him, especially after your dad's funeral. At least we were there for you."

Naruto was silent, turning his back to Kiba.

"Hey, all I'm saying is your _girlfriend's_ been there for you, and, dude, you'll always be my _only _best friend!" Kiba said in a light-hearted tone, hoping that Naruto wouldn't figure his plan as he continued to probe for more reactions and sore subjects. "Heck, I would've done the same thing that you're doing. I would pretend that I had amnesia just to avoid hi—"

"_Kiba."_

Kiba stiffened, waiting for Naruto to punch him. He wouldn't stop him, since he knew better that it was _more_ than a sore topic. For Naruto, it was more than a large scar that warned him as an ugly reminder. His eyes darkened at his shameless action, but tried to find reason for it. Yes, it was to help Naruto and Hinata's relationship… He needed to learn the truth, before it would be too late.

"It's just as you said…" Naruto began, muttering softly in reply, "Think about it, if I become too hostile to Uchiha, won't he be suspicious of it?" he said, turning to squarely face Kiba with a mischievous smile, easing his friend that he wasn't offended.

Kiba let out a relieved sigh at this answer. Of course! He relaxed and changed the serious atmosphere to aloofness, sheepishly grinning at Naruto apologetically to erase any sign of tenseness, "Gomen! I never thought about that view though. Yeah, you're right, it would be too suspicious."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out good-naturedly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "For that reminder, I demand a treat tomorrow! That's settled! Ramen! Six bowls of it!"

Kiba barked with laughter at Naruto's childish tantrum when the blond opened the door, shaking his head with disbelief. He shouldn't have doubted him in the first place! This was Naruto he was talking about. He grinned and followed Naruto to the room. "Oi, I never agreed, so how was that 'settled'?"

"Your silence was sufficient enough." Naruto grinned at Kiba, placing the papers on the nearest desk.

"Baka, you never even gave me a chance to even have your crappy 'silence'!"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Details. Nothing to look forward to. I don't need a dog's permission." He teased Kiba as the brunette-haired teen sputtered animatedly, tackling Naruto in a headlock as they laughed rowdily.

"That's for you, you little—"

_"Ahem!"_

Kiba and Naruto stopped when they heard this, turning without letting go of the other just in case there were any underhanded tricks. Naruto's eyes blinked innocently at the bystander, while Kiba narrowed his with caution as he muttered with poison in greeting upon the unexpected guest, "Uchiha."

Sasuke ignored Kiba's _warm _welcome, and spared him a glare when he noticed that the brunette still didn't release his hold on Naruto. "Inuzuka, Hyuga's searching for you."

Kiba dropped Naruto, his attention perked at this, but immediately crushed it as he asked, "Neji or—"

"Neji." Sasuke cut in before Kiba had the chance to utter _her_ name. He wouldn't allow that to happen, especially with Naruto with him at that moment – _not _with her. "He said it's important."

Kiba tersely nodded and sent a grin at Naruto, "Ja ne." He waved at Naruto, glancing at Sasuke's way and momentarily stopped at the entrance door. The way Sasuke was looking at Naruto set him off, causing his instincts to remain and was screaming at him for not to go, but he knew that if he did listen to his guts, Naruto and the Uchiha would certainly catch onto this. Although, if he _didn't_ go, Naruto would think that he doubted him… and that would also give the Uchiha a hint that he was already suspecting him. His fingers clenched into fists, refusing to move. _'Shit!'_

"What's taking you, Inuzuka?" Sasuke called out with false friendliness and oozed with sarcasm, "The door's right in front of you. You _do _know how to open it, I presume."

Kiba shot a glare at the dark-haired teen's arrogant face, and begrudgingly opened the door, before slamming it once he'd left. He cursed after he was a floor away from the council room. His teeth ground hard, setting out to find Hinata's cousin. This better be worth leaving those two alone!

He shouldn't have left.

Kiba laughed humorlessly at being told that Neji left forty minutes ago, the very time that the damn Uchiha told him that Neji was searching for him! In short, he was never looking for him to begin with. He lied to him! It was obviously his plan to get him away from Naruto. Kiba swore loudly when he stomped going to the student council room, only to find it empty.

_"Fuck! _That mother-fucker!" Kiba yelled, slamming the door harshly to vent out his anger. He tricked him! Now, he didn't know where they were! The stalls were already set up, making it harder for him to search for them. He groaned, if he didn't pull Naruto away from the Uchiha, this charade that Naruto wove would backfire and, instead be an addiction. His eyes glowered at the floor, he would stop that before it's too late. For Hinata's sake.

After all, Naruto was _still_ Hinata's boyfriend.

****

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto watched from the rooftop of the school as Kiba left the campus, mildly wondering if he found Neji only recently since he was only leaving now, but as much as he wanted to distract his real thoughts, it couldn't be done so easily when it pops up readily. He recalled Kiba's words, and for him, it shocked him… That was right, he should still hate the Uchiha after all he's done to him, rather the least he could do was act indifferent, but he didn't.

Naruto managed to crawl himself into the Uchiha's heart. Now what? He remembered that his original goal was to pretend they were complete strangers again, but at the back of his mind, he wanted revenge. He wanted to do exactly what the Uchiha did to him. He wanted to lead the Uchiha on, make Sasuke fall for him, and when he was finally addicted to him, let him go effortlessly. Did he subconsciously follow through this plan? If so, then why was he hesitating now? Is it out of revenge or pity? Did he really give in to him because of these?

Naruto sighed heavily, leaning his head against the wired fence. He was beyond confused. How could he have forgiven him so swiftly? Even to him, it was frustrating that the Uchiha was unable to feel his agony, but somehow, he felt as if the air was sweeter to breathe in than before. He realized that it was true that harboring hatred was indeed poisonous, but what does that mean now? Should he really forgive and forget? No, that wasn't the real reason he was sensing these anxiety.

_'I love you…'_ Sasuke's voice rang and echoed within Naruto's head out of nowhere, making him take a sharp breath and blush deeply in an instant. What was he thinking? Why would the Uchiha's voice appear? And of all the sentences, why that? Naruto screamed loudly in his mind, rubbing his head furiously. He stopped his movements as he recalled Kiba's words for a moment.

_'I also noticed that you're being… close to Uchiha and… happy.'_

Was he really happy with him…?

"Dobe!"

Naruto cringed at Sasuke furious tone, reluctantly turning to find the Uchiha's irritated look. He smiled with apology, "Ah, gomen," he muttered, not looking at the Uchiha's eyes directly. Recently, he simply couldn't look into his eyes. And the reason for that, he didn't know… Why? Did Kiba's words really bother him? If it did, why? Was it the part where Kiba said he was spending less time with them, or was it the part where he appeared _closer_ to the Uchiha these past few weeks? How could that be…? He was no longer in love with the Uchiha. He'd already moved on!

_Did you?_

Naruto was taken aback by the question posed to him by his inner voice, the question was staggering than necessary. Of course, he did! He wouldn't take this being 'mates' matter to heart! If he did, then… Naruto froze. Then what?

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto blinked, his mind reeling back to his present situation. He felt a chilling shiver race through when an overbearing and malevolent aura radiated next to him, and with all honesty, he didn't want to spare a look at the source of it. Unfortunately, he needed to face it sooner or later, he thought as he conceded to at least turn to the Uchiha's way. "Umm… Yes?"

Sasuke's cheek muscle slightly twitched, narrowing his eyes at Naruto's face, before letting out a sigh when the blond still refused to look at him. He quirked an eyebrow at this, what's wrong with him? He leaned in to look closely at Naruto's face, eliciting the blond's cheeks to flare and his body to take a step back, but was denied when he met with the fence earlier.

Did Naruto's eyes just shift…?

"Wh-What?" Naruto demanded, his eyes still firmly glued to the floor under the Uchiha's scrutinizing eyes.

Sasuke leaned back, and shook his head, walking back and muttering, "It's nothing. I thought I saw something."

Naruto went pale in seconds as his eyes bulged, "Don't tell me it's a bug? Take it off, teme! Why didn't you tell me sooner, you piece of shit? Hurry!" Naruto said and snarled in between, jumping and running around in panic to get rid of the imaginary bug.

Sasuke smirked at the sight, slipping his hands in his pockets. It was pretty hilarious that the dobe was still frightened by bugs. It was such a shame that his better judgment was telling him to inform the blond that there was no 'bug', if he simply didn't care about Naruto's reaction afterwards, then he would've enjoyed himself. Oh well, it was better than asking for his forgiveness later. His smirk grew when he thought of another better plan than telling.

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, his blue watery eyes pleading him, and even for the Uchiha, it was a heart-breaking sight. "Sasuke…!"

A soft chuckle escaped from Sasuke at Naruto's distressed form, and whispered, "Come closer."

Without a second thought, Naruto did as he was told, gripping the Uchiha's shirt with death-like clutch when his fear escalated at the possibility that the bug was in a position where Sasuke needed to concentrate to get the little monster. His lips started to tremble at the idea of the bug entering his clothes, bringing out goose bumps to spread all over his skin, "Hurry u—"

Sasuke's lips pressed onto Naruto's, silencing him effectively as his arms encircled his lithe waist firmly, while Naruto's eyes shot open with surprise. His tanned face was engulfed by his raging blush when the Uchiha ended the kiss too soon with another chaste kiss to his lips, leaving him absolutely mute.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto gently with aching tenderness. "All gone," He whispered softly, letting the blond go slowly and making sure Naruto's knees wouldn't give out as his sapphire eyes still gazed at him bemusedly. He gave a small smile, before leaving Naruto to his thoughts. And as predicted…

Naruto's eyes were hastily cleared of that haze as his mind wrapped around what the Uchiha had done, _"Teme!_ You didn't even catch anything!_" _

Sasuke smirked with amusement and brought his face closer to Naruto's. "Do you want me to catch it again?"

Naruto's face bloomed and immediately flared at the Uchiha's double meaning words, narrowing his eyes pathetically to show his irritation, but his flushed face ruined this fruitless attempt. "Hmph! Baka!" He said, flustered, leaving Sasuke's side and soon left the rooftop. His hand managed to slide upwards to his still moist lips where he could almost feel the warmth left.

Was he happy?

****

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto looked up at the dark sky, absent-mindedly smiling at the beautiful scenery before him. Tonight was beautiful, and the festival was a complete success, he thought happily as his eyes roamed the colorful, bright lights illuminating the school grounds magically that was accentuated from the darkness. His attention was steered away when he remembered that he was supposed to find Kiba. He sighed, he was so busy by the programs he was in charge of, he completely forgot his supposed tour with Kiba.

Naruto scanned the heavy crowd that he was currently in the middle of. His body started to sweat after being near other random people's body heat close to him. Damn, it was crowded. He was amazed that with this heat no one has collapsed yet. Sure, it was still in the middle of spring, but it was so humid and couple it with the fireworks a while ago, it was obvious why the sudden heat. He fanned himself to relieve some of his heat, turning back when he couldn't find him in any of the stalls he'd passed.

Naruto's ears perked with interest when people started to gather around the spacious field where the bonfire would be held. He glanced once more to at least save face if Kiba demanded him of an excuse later. He shrugged tiredly, he could always say he was too busy, and it wasn't like a lie, after all, he did try to search for him.

With that resolve in mind, Naruto headed towards their campus' forest of Sakura trees. After a whole day of handling large crowds, he truly needed the space for privacy, and the much needed cool air, and where else could he attain that, but in that small sanctuary of his? He checked if anyone was searching for him and when he deemed that it was fine, he slipped away quietly.

As soon as the smell of the fading Sakura trees invaded his senses with its wonderful scent, he relaxed, breathing in the sweet smell. He went in further the trees, trying to find his special spot where trees surrounded him, but still gave enough room for the heavens and stars to be seen. His eyes gradually adjusted to darkness and smiled faintly when he finally located his spot. He leaned against the large Sakura tree appreciatively.

Naruto let out a soft breath, he only realized how really tired he was after leaning his weight against the tree for support and closing his eyes with surrender. Everything was so relaxing, if only he could sleep here under the stars.

"I knew you'd be here."

Naruto jumped at the voice and swiftly skimmed his eyes within the small forest of cherry blossoms to see Sasuke leaning on one of the trees, staring at him intensely. He gulped at the sight when his throat seemed to run dry from his heightened nerves, "How… Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the bonfire?"

"No. Besides, it's been awhile since you've been to your thinking tree." Sasuke walked nonchalantly towards where Naruto was. He could tell from Naruto's scent that he was tense around him these days, making him wonder why. Today, he would know, he'd been letting it pass, but not anymore. He felt a prickle of sensation rush through him. His eyes never left Naruto's, for ever since he'd noticed this change, the scent that Naruto was emitting subconsciously from his body was driving him mad.

It smelled delicious.

Naruto pouted and narrowed his eyes at the amused Uchiha's, "Teme, what do you mean 'thinking tree'?"

Sasuke placed an arm beside Naruto's head and loomed his body near him, leaning his face to the blond's blushing own. They were eye to eye and a few centimeters away as he whispered tauntingly, "Just that."

Naruto's composure went haywire when he noticed that he could almost feel the Uchiha's breath, and his mind immediately fried when Sasuke smirked down at him, making him blush more and forgetting the comeback he was to retort as he muttered weakly, "I-I like it here, I can see a good view."

Sasuke's smirk widened, leaning closer and causing Naruto's heart to race and his breath to cease at their close proximity. His husky voice whispered against Naruto's luscious lips dangerously, "Yeah, I like the view too."

Naruto's eyes widened at what the Uchiha meant when Sasuke kept staring at him, and sputtered pathetically with a maddening blush as he tried to look away from those smoldering onyx eyes, "T-Teme! I wasn't referring to you! I meant the stars! And stop looking at me! I-It's creepy!" He stuttered pathetically and completely blamed it on his damn stupidity. God, he wanted to bury himself somewhere, or better yet, he wanted to get away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm that weakly pushed his chest from getting any closer to him, entrapping him more as he continued to smirk down on him. "No, you like it, dobe."

Naruto futilely glared up at Sasuke, while his raging blush ruined his attempt to reprimand the Uchiha, and feebly snarled, "Get away from me, teme."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide after this and let out a surprised gasp as he slightly distanced away from the blond, his smirk being wiped off in that instant.

This made Naruto slightly regret what he said as he looked up at the Uchiha to find himself staring into his shocked onyx eyes. Naruto's face furrowed with concern as his tone reflected his worry, "What's wrong?"

Out of nowhere, Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek with amazed delight and wonder, whispering, "You want me…"

Naruto's breath hitched suddenly and quickly diverted his gaze everywhere but at the Uchiha's way, he didn't want Sasuke to see the confusion surely found in his eyes, and quickly denied it too fast for his liking, _"No, I don't!" _

Sasuke's smirk returned, his intense gaze making Naruto melt and weaken, "Dobe, do you know how I know?"

Naruto's head snapped indignantly, "I'm not—"

"Your eyes are red." Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes widen as his smirk grew, whispering hotly, "You're my mate, so when your eyes shift that implies that you want me."

Naruto watched Sasuke's onyx eyes shift into scarlet, causing him to feel a shiver run through him at the mesmerizing sight as he heard him mutter against him.

"Just like mine are now."

Naruto's breathing stopped at this. His whole body seemed to have been frozen in place and his eyes glued only to the Uchiha's unwavering gaze. It was hypnotizing when both of them were captured by each other's gaze, to the point when they were no longer aware of their surroundings. He vaguely heard the Uchiha's fervent whisper of his love for him as their lips drew closer. His lips trembled at the nearing flesh, whispering, "Sasuke, I lov—"

Sound of twigs being snapped was heard and caused the both of them to nearly jump, disintegrating the mood like sand as their eyes reverted back to its original color. The noise seemed to be headed their way, which made Naruto abruptly push Sasuke an arm away to put some distance, before they were caught and seen in that position.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his mind replaying the scene that was about to present itself. What was he about to say? Dammit, he knew it was crucial to hear it, but he didn't want Naruto to feel pressured. He wanted him to say it! His onyx eyes stared expectantly at sapphires. He couldn't just let it slip like that! How could he?

Naruto's blinking eyes reflected his wonder at what he was meaning to say. He tried to mull his brain over it, but all he could recall was… Suddenly, there were voices that echoed from the trees that was added by the noise of snapping of twigs and bushes, resounding closer to them than earlier.

Sasuke was glaring fiercely at the specific spot he knew those intruders would come from, while Naruto followed his gaze to know where these people were coming from. Naruto's eyes adjusted to consume this little surprise when he got a good look at the two people who stopped, too, when they reached their destination, "Kiba?"

"Yo!" Kiba raised his hand in a lazy wave, giving a wolfy grin towards Naruto, "I couldn't find you, so I searched everywhere. I thought I told you to meet with me, baka."

Naruto meant to apologize, but a voice next to Kiba caught his attention instead.

"The closing ceremony's about to commence, Sasuke." Neji said from behind Kiba and went out to let them see him. He nodded his head to the direction of where the bonfire was located. "You're supposed to give the closing remarks, remember?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiled at Kiba, offering his apology, "Gomen, Kiba, the air was suffocating me a while ago, so I really needed some space away from the crowd. Also I was _beat_, thought I could get some peace out here." He let out a short, breathy laugh and scratched the back of his head nervously, walking to them. "Guess we should head back now, ne?"

Sasuke intently watched Naruto's back as the blond left with Neji in tow. He indifferently slid his hands in his pockets, but when it was in the confines of its cloth, it hid the clenching of his hands that showed his dissatisfaction of how the events flowed. He was never able to find the answer. He scowled at this, why is it they were always interrupted?

"Uchiha, hold on a sec." Kiba spoke with dire seriousness, his tone flat and hard.

Sasuke immediately took notice of this sudden change, and nodded curtly as he stopped on his tracks. "What is it?"

****

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto continued walking towards the bonfire and outside the reach of the cherry blossom trees, his hand reaching to his lips as he softly traced it with his fingers. What was he about to say again? Why did he feel so nervous a while ago? More importantly, why was it when Kiba and Neji came to get them, he felt disappointment taint his mind? He started to purse the bottom of his lips worried, it couldn't be that…

Naruto ceased his movements as his head whirled to look at the Uchiha from the back, but found him gone. He blinked with confusion, trying to find the dark-haired teen. Sure, it was dark and they could've easily blended in the night, but his eyesight only saw Neji behind him, as even Kiba wasn't there with them. His eyebrows furrowed with concern, did they get separated or did they manage to get lost? No, it was their school campus, that would be unlikely. He turned to Neji for answers, but was temporarily silenced when the ebony-haired teen began.

"I need to talk to you," Neji's stance was rigid and tight, creating a tense feeling to slice through the night air. "It's about Hinata-sama."

Naruto's attention was caught by this, and nodded his head cautiously to indicate for the Hyuga to continue. "And?"

"I'll be frank." Neji's face was stony as his eyes were cold when he nearly snarled out the words, his pale eyes narrowing fiercely, "You're killing her."

"What?"

****

* * *

><p><p>

Kiba suspiciously circled Sasuke from a fair distance, his eyes narrowing dangerously, before stopping behind the Uchiha that was directly where Naruto left. So even if the Uchiha was displeased by the topic he would present, Sasuke would have no way out other than his passage that he was blocking. He crossed his arms, his whole body rigid, "Whatever you're doing, stop it."

Sasuke wasn't one to take someone's order so easily, especially so when it was accommodated with hostility as he turned and glared at Kiba. He wasn't stupid that he had no clue of what the brunette-haired mutt was saying, and clearly, there was no chance of lying when the truth was already out. His glare intensified, but for once, Kiba stubbornly narrowed his own. He snarled bluntly, "No."

Kiba's face contorted with anger at the quick reply, his hand slamming sideways to roughly hit a tree nearby furiously. "Naruto _already_ has Hinata, you prick! What? You think, now that Naruto has amnesia, you'll have a 'clean slate' with him and start over? That doesn't work like that." He shook his head, "You're just being selfish."

"So what? I'll do anything to make him mine." Sasuke said, his hands clenching more. "And who are you to tell me I'm selfish, Inuzuka? You have no idea what I've gone through."

"Yeah, I don't, but I know Naruto's been through." Kiba noticed the stance of the Uchiha stiffen for a fraction at this, and knew full well that this was his weakness. This was his chance. "Tell me this, Uchiha. Where were you for the past few years in Naruto's life? _None. _Want some proof? Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we? When you stood him up, _I _was there. When his car crashed and was sent to the hospital, _I _was there. When his dad died at the hospital bed, _I _was there. And when he was all alone in the funeral of his dad, _I _was there, and in all those events in his life, _Hinata_ was there with him too, comforting him! _Not you. _You weren't even _close_ to how _he _suffered, _because of you._ So don't give me that bullshit excuse."

With no reply at hand, Sasuke's head bowed and let his bangs partially cover his face, refusing to let Kiba see the agony that was shown in his eyes as his heart squeezed with pain. More than ever, he wished that _he _was the one to be with the blond, his soul badly cried out to turn back time.

"From what I see, you're just a whining kid, Uchiha," Kiba continued, his voice dripping with venomous poison, "Now that Naruto's out of your grasp, you want to attain him. It's _not_ because you love him that you're doing this. You wanted to have him only because you _lost_ him, _only_ appreciating things once lost, _just like_ a child with a play toy gone from his grasp. Did you even consider Naruto's feelings when you were doing all this?"

Sasuke didn't answer, for in his mind, the answer was no. He didn't take account of Naruto's feelings in exchange of his selfish and greedy desires. He had forced himself into Naruto's life, like the blond didn't have a choice in it… His throat constricted hurtfully with guilt that anguished his every breath.

"I didn't think so," Kiba muttered distastefully as he turned around to leave the Uchiha and follow Naruto, relaying out the last of his message, "In short, stay away from him."

Sasuke heard Kiba's footsteps against the grass as he left, his gaze was still fixated downwards that was filled with dread. He didn't want to let Naruto go, but if he didn't… The light in his onyx eyes gradually vanished. If he didn't, what would happen to Naruto? Would his memories be regained? And if it did, would he come to hate him more after he realized what he's done to him? He frowned sorrowfully as tears threatened at the brim of his eyes.

Sasuke didn't want to be hated.

Not by him.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** What will Sasuke do? What did Neji mean about Naruto killing Hinata? I bet you guys never knew that behind Kiba's aloof smiles and laughs, underlies a devious and observant mind. O.o Seriously, I know some people that are like this, so be very careful. As I said, hope you still love me enough to review after reading this pitiful chapter. C'mon! I did this for you guys! Pretty please? :)** Please Review and Comment! ^_^**]


	7. Chapter 6: Broken

**[A/N: **Yo guys! I missed you! Be a dear and enjoy my fruits of labor!**]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: Broken<br>_**

"What?"

Naruto's voice came out weak and from its tone; it was clouded by confusion and guilt. His whole body felt strained from remaining still under the intense pressure, and he felt that if he moved even an inch, things would shatter and it would turn for the worse, regardless of his thoughts, it still did.

"Hinata-sama is dying," Neji repeated, but this time, his eyes were on the ground. "Personally, I would've told this to you sooner, but Hinata-sama forbade me to do so. I just can't simply sit still anymore! If you wish to continue this foolishness, know that the more you're engaged to that _demon,_ the more her health deteriorates. Right now, she's about to lose her eyesight… For her sake, stop this already."

Naruto's eyes widened at Neji's words, his blood running cold in an instant. Neji knew Sasuke was a demon? How did he know of his and Sasuke's current situation? Hinata's going blind…? It was his fault? How could that happen when he hasn't even kissed her? He gulped down the hard lump that formed in his throat, his hands fisting brutally. Did he think that he _loved _the bastard? Impossible! It wasn't like that! He was only going through with this out of guilt! He mustered his wavering conviction to voice this out exactly, to clear up the misunderstanding. _"It's not like that! I—!"_

"Don't make the same mistake," Neji said with a tone that's so flat and chilling. He turned, leaving Naruto no room to retaliate as he muttered softly enough for only the blond to hear him, "After all, fate has already decreed your separation from the start."

Naruto stared at the empty space before him as he watched Neji go, his blue eyes becoming dull with each minute, and to him, it seemed that an eternity passed when he could no longer hear him, leaving him to face his hurtful thoughts. He was killing Hinata? And worse, Hinata knew… His whole frame quivered; what had he done? How could he deceive Hinata like that? She trusted him, and yet…! He was stealing away her life. He was betraying her.

It was his fault.

The rustling of leaves and grass brought Naruto's attention as he saw the Uchiha walk out of the darkness and into his line of sight. His eyes narrowed and felt every cell in his body boil with accusing hatred. _No. _It was the Uchiha's fault! Not his. How could he have forgiven the Uchiha so _easily?_ How could he have laid down his body for a _demon?_ He thought with disgust and bitterness, but mostly _repulsion_ at himself. He was repulsing. He shouldn't have forgiven him when Hinata was the one who was _there_ for him, and not the Uchiha. She was the one who picked him up when he was broken, _not him._

In the end, Sasuke was never there for him…

He was just foolishly clinging unto the Uchiha again, just like before…

And similar to that time, Sasuke would leave him again…

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the bitter realization settled, hazing and corrupting his mind. He just realized that the tranquility he felt with the Uchiha was fake and superficial. They weren't lovers! He forgot that the main reason why he stayed was because _he_ would die. Nothing more. The Uchiha was just taking advantage of that situation, but in truth, he didn't want to work for his feelings and get hurt for it. While Hinata, she practically devoted her life trying to chase him, trying to comfort him; trying to make him love her! What had he done…?

He felt ashamed.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke called softly with concern, going nearer the blond as his hand tried to touch Naruto's blank face, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto slapped away the Uchiha's hand before it had the chance to touch him. _"Don't touch me!"_

Sasuke mentally cringed, and as if on cue he heard Kiba's words echo from his clenching heart. '_Did you even consider Naruto's feelings when you were doing all this?' _He bit his lip harshly, he never did, because rejection was too painful to even consider, but the thought of continuing to pressure Naruto of his presence was also starting to look less appealing. If he wanted to know the truth about that, now was the time! He shouldn't be a coward and take away Naruto's wishes so selfishly. He shouldn't be cornering him when it was his fault for losing him in the first place.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, his jaws locking in place as his fingers curled into balls of fists unto his sides. He knew that, but it still hurt, dammit! Of course, admitting his fault was easy, but actually resolving it? He wasn't stupid. He knew that he'd be left bare and vulnerable to whatever Naruto might choose at this moment. And he wouldn't have the power to do anything, but accept…

"…mistake."

Sasuke heard Naruto softly utter under his breath, he leaned in to catch what he was trying to convey and asked, "What did you say?"

"This is a mistake." Naruto repeated with anger, his whole body quivering from suppressed anger as he started to lash out to the Uchiha. "I don't want this anymore! You-You never —! If you did love me, then why did everyone say you never came for me? Is it out of guilt? If it is, then why now? You were never _there_ for me before! Do you know how it feels to lose everything you valued? The hurt I've gone through when they all said to move on, but I _still_ kept waiting stupidly? In the end, you _never came! _Proving that they _were _right! That _they _cared, but you! You say that we're mates, but did you even love me _before that?_ How could you do this to me…?"

Sasuke looked down with shame; he couldn't retaliate anything, for everything that Naruto claimed was true. All that he held for him was his love, but being there for him was crucial, and indeed, at the bleakest moment, he was gone. He gazed at Naruto's guarded form with pain-filled eyes. He didn't mean it…

Naruto let out a short, wry laugh. "You're only jerking me around! Hinata loves me, and yet…" His voice cut abruptly, wavering softly and whispering softly. "I don't want to do this anymore…"

Sasuke's mind seemed to have blanked out, his heart somehow lost in the process as it appeared that everything around him crashed down unmercifully and cruelly upon him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak and pathetically, couldn't even move. His eyes gradually became hazy and gray as he continued to stare at Naruto awaiting his answer. A tear escaped from one of his bleak eyes. He loved him… He loved him so much, he could never force him to stay… He could never force Naruto to love him, and struggled to mutter the one word that sentenced his own death, "Okay."

Naruto's head snapped to look up at the Uchiha's immediate compliance, shocked when he was expecting Sasuke to fight back and keep him. He was taken aback when he heard nothing else, but Sasuke's swift agreement. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Did he really hear that right?

"You may leave."

Naruto hid his surprise and was quickly shrouded by absolute confusion. It was true that that his anger manipulated his initial words, that's why the Uchiha's answer shocked him. Did Sasuke really not care about him at all? How could he just simply and swiftly agree? Or was it all because the Uchiha really did feel guilty? His breath hitched uncomfortably, so all that the Uchiha did was not really out of care…? He glared at Sasuke, not heeding any concern when he couldn't see the Uchiha's hidden, torn face and snarled with fuming anger, "Fine! I will!"

Sasuke watched Naruto storm away from his peripheral view and leave him. His stare never left the ground when silence became his only companion, and when he sensed that the blond was nowhere near his perimeter, let go of his heavy mask as tears gradually skidded down his contorted face. He was a complete, utter fool. How could he let go of his only mate? How could he let the one he loved slip and break their bond? He smiled forlornly at these wasted questions, and answered simply. _'Because I love him…'_

Yeah, and eventually, he would die because of it.

Reason didn't make sense anymore to his desperate actions when love blinded his mind, and made sure of that. He didn't consider twice the consequences he would endure for Naruto's freedom that tore his broken heart.

****

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto trudged on the grass, marching away with black storm clouds over him as he narrowed his eyes murderously. What the fuck was that bastard saying? To say that he was angered was a _complete_ understatement! He was so furious, he was close to killing someone from the boiling fury! How could he simply say that to him? He was the one who asked him to stay! Now, he was saying that he _may leave?_

Naruto scoffed spitefully at the Uchiha's _refined_ words. So, all along, the bastard never really cared about him! And if he did, he wouldn't be able let him go like that! It was just wrong! Then, was it merely the Uchiha's own little farce to pretend he loved him…?

Freezing on his steps, Naruto's breath left him and his eyes dilated with dawning realization from the hurt that stung him from his last thought. Why did that hurt? Didn't he already think of the possibility that the Uchiha might be doing this to compensate for his callous actions before? Of course, he'd conjured of it, what else could the reason be, if not the bastard's guilt? He knew that, but deep down he was still… hurt.

Sapphires widened with shock. Did he just think of that? No, maybe he was hurt from betraying Hinata for someone like the bastard. Yes, that must be it! He was misguided of who his hurt came from. He gulped down, willing himself to forget that train of thought. Sasuke didn't have that much hold on him, not anymore. So his hurt wouldn't be because of him, right? How could he have mixed his feelings for Hinata to the cold-hearted Uchiha?

What was wrong with him?

_"Ne?" A small blond-haired girl called out to be heard when his father kept a firm hold of her small hand. She puffed her cheeks at not being heard, tugging at their joined hands, "Ne!"_

_The blond-haired man seemed to snap out of his serious reverie when he heard his little daughter's indignant cry for his attention, he looked down and gently smiled as they stopped from his quick strides. "Yes, dear?"_

_Her face bloomed beautifully with a tint of blush at finally having her father's awareness, but forgot what she wished to say when he saw his dazzling smile. She shook her head, her hair following her movement and muttered cutely downwards, "Can't remember." Her father smiled down, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead._

_"Don't worry your pretty little head over that. You can go along and play outside, okay? But don't ruin your dress, 'cause you're going to meet your fiancé."_

_She titled her head in question at that new word, "What's fian-se?"_

_"Fiancé." He corrected as he chuckled and stroked her chubby cheeks, "It's like Mommy and Daddy. Some day you'll be like us with your fiancé. He'll be seeing you today."_

_"When will I meet him? How will I know it's him?"_

_"He'll be the first boy you'll see today, for you're destined to be together. In the mean time, Daddy will just be inside talking to some guests." He patted her head and guided her to head towards the garden. He watched her toddle away, before calling out, "Don't go near the forest again, sweetie."_

_"Hai!" She replied, before picking up her skirt to hurry away before her father changes his mind. The garden to this place was different from her mama's garden, along with her new room where it was up so high. She wanted to check how high her new bedchamber was, but his father forbade her. She glanced at her new surroundings; even now she was unfamiliar with it, after exploring for an entire week. It was truly different from her old home. It was more isolated, and even she knew of that._

_Her bright blue eyes caught sight of a color of scarlet. She glanced around to check if her daddy and guardian was nearby, smiling brilliantly when she saw none as she went closer towards the patch of forest. What could that red be from? Her wonder got the best of her and inched forward. Just when she drew a thick bush and vines aside, her baby blue eyes blinked at the sight before her and cocked her head to the side with wonder. She held her breath and watched at the boy's back that faced her. Her gaze took in his jet, black hair and porcelain skin. "Ne, what's your name?"_

_The object of her fascination abruptly turned from her voice with evident surprise and glared at her, snarling, "Don't come near me, human."_

_She scrunched her eyebrows angrily, pouting, "That's not nice. Daddy said that you shouldn't be rude to a princess or a wady."_

_The young boy snorted, "It's lady, stupid, not wady. Now, leave me alone."_

_She puffed her cheeks with irritation as the boy turned his back on her and started to walk away. "Wait!" She grabbed his arm to hinder him from leaving without a proper answer, when she saw him flinch at the contact._

_"I said don't touch me!" He snapped his arm away from her hold and cradled it to his chest, as if it had a grave injury._

_Her eyes grew with understanding, after all she'd seen so many people that did the same as he was doing. This time, she stretched her hand to touch him gently and whispered soothingly, "Gomen… Can I see it?"_

_He looked at her warily, but when he deemed that she wasn't going to do anything worse than the wound that was already inflicted, he showed him his arm. It was covered in burnt blisters and dripping blood. He watched her reaction to this and was amazed of the sympathy that reflected those sapphires from a wound of a stranger. He muttered, "You're weird. You're not the one hurting, yet you look like you want to cry already."_

_"Because! It looks like it hurts a lot!" She sniffled her tiny nose, her hand coming up to caress his arm gently. She brought his arm nearer and placed it under her face so that her tears would drop on it slowly._

_The boy became alarmed by this. Wouldn't his wounds get infected or something? "Oi, stop doing that." He was about to harshly tug away his arm from her hold, when he saw and felt his wounds healing every time her tear landed on it. His eyes widened with shock and became speechless. Why was she helping a demon? Do humans have the ability to heal through their tears?_

_"There! All healed!" She beamed happily, tears were still visible at the brim of her eyes. _

_He stared at her with wide onyx eyes as her smile grew dazzling, and causing him to blush lightly. Why was she happy? Why didn't she fear him? And why isn't he leaving her when she's clearly a human? _

_"Ahh!" she screamed, pointing a finger at him and breaking his previous thoughts._

_The boy's lips pulled down into a sad frown. Did she finally figure out that he was a demon? Was she going to avoid him from now on? His eyes darkened. He didn't want that… Somehow, he didn't like the idea of her fearing him._

_"I know you!" She clapped her hands excitedly and grabbed both of his hands as she brought her face close to his, smiling brightly with her eyes glowing from excitement. "You're my fiancé!"_

_He took a step back at this. "Huh?"_

_Before he could correct her misconception, she was too caught up with her new discovery and didn't give him room to speak, "Daddy said that I would meet you today, 'cause you're the first boy I saw. So that means _you're_ my fiancé! Daddy said that we were destined to be together! So that must be true! 'Cause daddy's always right! Ne, ne, did you know that we'll be like mommy and daddy?"_

_He blushed madly at what she was saying and was absolutely mute when she continued to bestow him her breath-taking smiles. He could merely watch her as his heart started to stutter, confusing him when it was his first time reacting this way. _

_She peered at his face closely, startling him as she complained, "Ne, you never said your name! I want to know your name!"_

_He looked aside, blushing lightly and trying to put some distance as he muttered his name softly. He gasped when she felt her hands tighten his own gently after saying this, and heard her say a bliss-filled thank you. All of a sudden, they both stilled when they heard her name being called from afar._

_"Hime (Princess)? Naruto-hime?" _

_The voice was distant, but it was close enough to reach the forest grounds. Her head perked at this and turned to that direction. She let his hands go and hurried to go towards that voice, but stopped and looked back at the black-haired boy. She went back to him and kissed him on the cheek like how her mommy did with her daddy when she leaves or when daddy would leave, waving back happily as she left. "Bye-bye."_

_He touched his cheeks bemusedly at the spot where she kissed him and whispered her name, "Naruto…"_

It was blurry.

The dream was blurry. He could vaguely see their faces and could vaguely hear their voices, but he heard his name be called. That's his name… but that little girl was also Naruto? He didn't know why, but that scene looked so familiar… And the kid with the black hair reminded him of someone, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly who… Who were those people? What's with this dream…?

"… ruto-kun… _Naruto-kun."_

Naruto's head shot up as his eyes snapped open, his vision instantly greeting the person on top of the pristine Hospital bed with a lazy smile when he relaxed once more, "Ah, ohayo, Hinata."

"O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun." She smiled shyly, her fingers rubbing against one another nervously, "A-ano… Naruto-kun, wha-what made you stay here for the night? I-It's not because I'm troubled or anything! But-but it seemed like you might get a stiff neck from you sleeping position and it worried me… I didn't want to wake you up, but…"

Naruto grinned widely to placate Hinata's concern, sitting upright and stretching his upper body slightly to rid of the cramps. "Nah, it's fine. You don't need to worry so much. Consider this my apology for not visiting you here often."

Hinata blushed madly, stuttering nervously, "I-I see… A-Arigato, but you really didn't need to bother, since the doctors said I could go out a bit…"

Naruto tilted his head at Hinata's words, not grasping what she was desperately trying to hint to him, until he saw her smile timidly and whisper something under her breath that he didn't quite catch. He leaned in closer to her, asking, "Gomen, can't hear you much. What did you say?"

Hinata's pale eyes drifted from one corner to the other, playing with the bed covers agitatedly as she repeated her words louder than the first, "I-I said that-that, if possible, could we… C-Could we go on a d-d-date…?"

Naruto's face slightly held a hint of surprise upon Hinata's plea, seeing a red blush engulf her face as she bowed her head out of embarrassment for asking out loud. He forced himself to speak so that she doesn't feel awkward about his unexpected silence, "Are you sure? You might get sick afterward… I don't want you to force yourself." He voiced out worriedly, stroking Hinata's hair gently.

Hinata beamed beautifully upon the affection, shaking her head slowly. "N-No, I'm fine! I _want_ to go out with you today… C-Can we?" She implored him with hopeful, lavender eyes that held the blond's look, and it was all for her.

Naruto gently smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, softly whispering, "Sure, anything you wish." The bright smile that Hinata displayed was enough to seal their activities for the whole day. He could never say no to that smile or to her. He couldn't bring himself to deny her… To prove that he loved her, he had to put up with it — even if it meant sitting in a movie theater, watching a movie he couldn't care less, but to please _her_, he would endure it. She deserved it.

Hinata shyly glanced at Naruto's form sitting beside her under the dark confines of the cinema. She blushed at his concentrated face that stared and absorbed the movie before them, smiling with contentment at finally being by his side after such a long time. She leaned her head to his stiff shoulders, but moved back when Naruto flinched from the contact, making her flustered. "Ah, g-gomen." She shouldn't have done that! She should have asked at least, but her happiness upon the events was just too overwhelming!

Naruto berated himself for flinching away from Hinata's touch, praying that it didn't offend or hurt her feelings. He didn't know why, but recently, he's been too uptight and tensed, whispering his apology with a placating smile, "No, sorry, you just surprised me. It's okay."

Hinata immediately took his offer, her heart thrumming loudly and swiftly within her chest. She mildly wondered if maybe Naruto was also feeling the same as her too… That would be nice. She smiled happily and reached for Naruto's hand with her own, interlacing it tenderly. She stole a glance if Naruto was also blushing madly too, the same way that she did.

Hinata's eyes perceptibly widened at the sight she observed, causing her heart to drop and stomach to clench and feeling coldness gradually sweep her. She looked away abruptly, her hand gripping Naruto's tightly as she banished away the vision she beheld. She bit the bottom of her lips and shut her eyes closed.

Naruto's eyes were devoid of light.

Hinata reasoned that it was because of the blond's concentration upon the movie that he wasn't paying much to her. She excused his lack of reaction every time she held his hand, for doing something that was already casual in their terms as lovers, and yet she knew at the back of her mind, it wasn't that. She kept fooling herself for the next four hours of their date, and that the reason why every time Naruto smiled and his eyes won't shine, it would be because it was out of gentleness and contentment; _not_ because his smiles never reached eyes. _Not _because only his body was present, while his heart and soul was blank.

She ignored her rational side and kept holding to hope, until it was slowly breaking her heart apart.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes went back to Hinata's after looking out from the window of the café they were staying at when he noticed that it started to rain. He smiled softly at her worried face. Maybe she was worried of how they would go home later, since she was recently released from the hospital. Yes, that must be the case. "Yeah, Hinata?"

Hinata looked down at her lap, her hands gripping her blue skirt tightly as she drew her courage and uttered, "Do… Do you love me?"

Naruto was taken aback by this question, his eyes darkened as he answered, "Of course, I do—"

"Please don't lie!" Hinata started trembling from her sudden outburst, refusing to see Naruto's reaction to this and softening her tone, "At least, not to me…"

"Hinata… I'm not lyin—"

Hinata shook her head fervently, her tears falling from the way Naruto's voice soothed her and eased her as her voice started to quiver. "Pl-Please don't do this to me… Don't be _this_ kind to me when you… you feel nothing for me. You're just hurting me more by expecting…" She bit her lips, cutting the rest of what she was about to say. _'Don't make me expect that you'll love me… when I know you won't.'_

Naruto remained silent, waiting for Hinata to calm down and at the same time, respecting her space to voice out her thoughts to finally clear this mess after convincing her. She was the one he was supposed to love, regardless of his own doubts.

"Y-You were never mine…" Hinata spoke with crumbling pain, "Even before this life…" Her voice became less than a whisper, but Naruto's attuned ears were able to pick it up when she heard his breath hitch. She looked up and squarely held Naruto's gaze, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know that you and Sasuke-kun were lovers…"

This time, Naruto reacted violently at this news, _"It wasn't like that! I wasn't cheating on you! He—"_

"I know." Hinata muttered, hurtfully noticing that only with the Uchiha's name was enough to elicit a spark in those sapphire eyes. She watched as Naruto relax slowly, but immediately tensed after her next few words, "You were keeping him alive…"

"What— How…?" Naruto trailed off, surprise coloring his tone.

"I think it's about time you know _my _side of the story." Hinata smiled forlornly. "I'm born from a demon hunter's clan, and our traits are unique from other people for our eyes and our ability to recall our ancestor's memories. To be exact, our previous lives before this era. We accumulate knowledge from this as our eyes develop to determine which humans are demons. When we love, our health reflects our relationship towards that person, but when we change our lovers, our nature applies to that, only with a different person this time. You were the same as my kind, you were also a demon hunter, but your clan was more known as healers. In your previous life, you were a female while I was a male, but even then, I was also in love with you so much, although…"

Hinata paused, hesitating to relay anything more. If she resumed her story, there was a possibility that the blond would vow to love her from hearing her side, while the other… She cleared her thoughts of any doubts, and grasped unto hope and prayer. "We met when we were so young and innocent, but I knew that the instant I saw you that I wanted to be with you. When I was chosen to marry you, I constantly paid you a visit in your tower and always made sure that there wasn't a day when I failed to make you smile, but… You still ended falling in love with another… A demon." Hinata's voice was an octave lower and softer with a hint of melancholy as Naruto's breathing ceased.

"A demon named Sasuke." Hinata smiled sorrowfully at the breathless gasp that escaped from Naruto's lips, and whispered brokenly, "In this era, I knew that Sasuke-kun was a demon ever since I laid my eyes on him, but other than that… I also knew he was your lover even before this life…"

Naruto shook his head. That can't be true! Then all this time… No, he refused to acknowledge it without solid proof, his mind fervently denying the impossibility of Hinata's words as his thoughts were filled with chaos and conflict. His voice cracked from the start, "Hinata, what are you saying? I-It can't be true…"

"Ask Iruka-san, if you doubt my words… He knows, since he's already lived for centuries." Hinata's wistful smile breaking slowly as she watched Naruto's confusion shadow his expressions. That's when her eyes grew with despair at the effects of what she relayed — Naruto was slipping from her grasp, she could feel it. It sent a spear to her heart as she gradually realized that Naruto was fighting with himself — with his happiness…

Naruto's eyes held bewilderment, his hands clenching from suppressing his body to remain calm, "That's not true! I _do love—!"_

"You don't… Not as much…" Hinata muttered and hid her face. She cringed when something warm and moist hit her arm, reaching it and only to recognize then that it was her tears falling. She was crying… For she finally knew the answer, that even centuries wouldn't change. "You still love him, don't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and stood up from his seat abruptly, surprising Hinata to the point where she jumped from her seat. She saw him leave his seat from her peripheral view. Her heart clenched, tears threatening to fall once more as the thought of Naruto walking out on her brought her an indescribable agony. The silence was unbearable when she closed her vision to anything as time seemed to flow on harshly, wishing that it would give her some space and stop time for a bit. For how could everything go on, when the person she loved was leaving her…? Then all of a sudden, a pair of arms engulfed her in a warm embrace that caused her to lose her breath. Her eyes went wide when she realized that Naruto hasn't left yet. She could nearly cry again from the relief she felt at that second…

"Gomen, Hinata," Kiba whispered as the arms around her tightened with security and comfort, feeling Hinata stiffen when she noticed that it wasn't Naruto who was hugging her, but Kiba. He felt her slowly shatter in his arms as her tears dampened the front of his shirt, whispering softly words of comfort to the girl he loved. "Shh… It's okay, it's okay. Just let it all out. I'm here… I'll always be here."

****

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto ran.

Never in his life did he run away so much and so desperate, his mind clouded by uncertainty. He slammed his eyes shut, blocking the complaints that passed through his ears when he heard the people he collided along the way. He didn't know what to do. He was so confused and lost. Hinata's voice seemed to repeat over and over again. _'You still ended falling in love with another… A demon.'_

Sasuke.

Naruto clutched the top of his shirt that was directly near his frantic heart. What was this gripping feeling in his heart that it could nearly crush his soul from its potency? Why did it hurt him every time he heard that bastard's name? What did she mean their past lives? Was it even true? If it was, why _didn't _it bother him? The fact that he wasn't bothered by it was the reason why he was so adamant of his confusion. Not only that, but she also mentioned that Iruka knew… How could he? Did that mean Kakashi also knew of his past? Did Sasuke also know of this…?

Naruto stopped.

Sapphires locked dazedly with surprised, unseeing eyes as his heavy panting and protesting muscles went unnoticed. _'Did Sasuke know?'_ His mind froze at this notion. Why didn't he say anything? Why did he hide it from him? After all they've been through, shouldn't he have said that in the first place so that he could've kept him? Wouldn't saying it to him be more advantageous? Why did he lie to him about _only _being mates when they were _so much more?_

Why did it bother him?

Naruto cringed away at the last question, refusing to answer that and avoiding it like a plague. He shouldn't care… _It shouldn't matter!_ His mind screamed desperately, trying to get a hold of himself. He shouldn't be so weak-willed. This shouldn't sway him! Despite his thoughts, it _did_ matter…

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head looked up at the familiar voice that called to him, taking in the scenery around him at the same time. He dimly noted that he was at the middle of a park where a grand fountain was placed in the middle of, but these details were dismissed when the person right before him was gazing at him with evident concern with an umbrella in hand, shielding him from the pouring rain.

"Are you alright?" He asked to Naruto, peering at him to get a better look of the blond's face. His eyebrows scrunched together with concern. "Did something happen?"

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto croaked, surprised by how weak and tired his voice came out, but brushed it aside. He glanced beyond the brunette's shoulder's and saw Kakashi behind Iruka, looking at him knowingly. He gripped himself together; he shouldn't fall apart without knowing. He should learn the truth, and he wanted it _now._ He held Iruka's hazel eyes and muttered, "Could you tell me my past…?"

Iruka's expression was covered by confusion, "Naruto, I already told you that you don't need to lie to us about your amnesia—"

"Not that. My past life…" Naruto murmured as he saw Iruka's surprised face. He observed him closely, and watched him nod with consent as he led them to their car, away from the rain and under the warmth of the vehicle. He sat at the back passenger seat as Kakashi took the driver's seat, while Iruka sat beside him on the front passenger seat. His feet squeaked when he shuffled them, his whole body drenched.

Iruka handed him a towel to dry with, "Here, dry yourself up, before you catch a cold."

Naruto gratefully took the offer and rinsed himself distractedly, and when no one was explaining anything, impatience got the best of him and complained. "I could dry myself while you talk, ne? Since all my life was a lie. Hell, I bet, you guys, know it better than me."

"Naruto… It's not like that." Iruka gently soothed his temper, but was stopped when Kakashi shook his head seriously to just begin with the explanation. He sighed and relented, whispering, "It wasn't because we wanted to hide it, but interfering wasn't our goal. We just wanted to protect you both… For even your previous lives, we were there for you…"

_"Naruto-hime, where are you?" The young teen's voice escalated with worry as the bundle of sunshine was nowhere to be found. He groaned, what would he say to the king when it was only his first week as the princess' bodyguard? Sorry, I lost her? He'd receive hell! Then out of nowhere, he was tackled from behind as he turned around to see bright, blue eyes shining up at him._

_"Iruka, Iruka!" she chanted happily and eagerly, jumping up and down from her unconstrained excitement. "Ne, ne, I have something to tell you!"_

_Iruka went weak-kneed from the relief that washed through him as he tried to contain the princess' jerky movements to a minimum, so that she wouldn't end up hurting herself in the process. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"_

_She smiled brightly at Iruka, not the least bit guilty at her deed. "I met my fiancé today! Daddy said I would!" She announced proudly._

_Iruka blinked. What fiancé? The Hyuga's weren't here yet. They haven't even crossed the barrier. He tried to reason her announcement, but could find none. Unless… He gasped at the possibility of an intruder. "Hime, are you sure? Do you know him?"_

_"Yes! His name's Sasuke, and he's my fiancé!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: **I'm estimating that there would be only two chapters left and one epilogue. :) Yes, so many questions left unanswered! What did Hinata mean? What will Iruka reveal to Naruto at last? What's currently happening to Sasuke? And lastly, WHO will Naruto choose? Hinata or Sasuke? To know...** Please Review and Comment! (^_^)/]**


	8. Chapter 7: Past

**[A/N: **I know, I know, it's late than usual. =_= Forgive me, I overslept and I was tired from training so my body simply woke up late. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I get to hear your lovely comments for my efforts, ne? ;)**]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: Past<br>_**

_It was dark. Rhythmic and terse footsteps echoed all throughout the empty, spacious halls lit by numerous oil lamps. It was too loud for his taste, or perhaps it was his own thundering heartbeat that rang incessantly in his ears. He didn't know nor did he waste his time for it, as the tensed teenage brunette obediently followed behind at all regal blond. He discretely and nervously gulped down his anxiety. It was his first time to be in the main palace, especially for a rookie like him. To be even before the king's very presence was already unnerving enough! He couldn't dare imagine what his assigned task would be, since even his highness went through the trouble to guide him to the designated room that no one was allowed entrance to._

_"Iruka." The king's soft, but firm voice caught the young brunette's attention._

_Iruka nearly jumped, but slightly winced instead when his one week old wound was disturbed. He cleared his throat, "Hai, Hokage-sama?"_

_The king warmly smiled back at him, slowing his pace as his tone became gentle. "Come now. There's no need to be too formal, especially with me. Just call me Minato." _

_Iruka's aghast expression upon that suggestion made Minato release a loud laugh. The brunette blushed with embarrassment, stuttering, "H-Hokage-sama, I am not worthy of such privilege."_

_Minato grinned at the young soldier to put him at ease. "Surely not. For the task you will be assigned to is considered mine and my queen's most precious treasure."_

_Iruka audibly gulped down the boulder in his throat. Good gracious, what had he done to deserve this? He paled at the thought of somehow losing this precious treasure… He could nearly feel his soul detach from his body. Lord, have mercy. He would be disgraced for the rest of his life! He stole a glance at his liege, wondering why he was the one who was summoned. After all, there were so many talented and more experienced warriors than him, why choose him? Why would the king entrust something so crucial to a beginner who was even injured in the recent battle?_

_Iruka ashamedly lowered his head. He knew that he wasn't the best, since he even got injured on his very first battle. It was a dishonor for he was the only one in his batch injured._

_"Iruka, do you know why you're here?" Minato's blue understanding eyes gazed at him, making the teen feel as if he was reading his thoughts. Suddenly, they stopped at the front of a large door, making him guess that this was the designated room. "Well?"_

_"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, I have not a clue as to why I was summoned." Iruka humbly answered._

_"I heard that out of all the wizards of your batch, you were the most gifted at barriers, yes?"_

_Iruka became confused at this query. It was true that he was the most gifted in that area, but in battles, having an offensive type of powers was more advantageous than having a defensive type. What good was it to only have barriers when you're only receiving attacks and never reciprocating the damage? It was also known that the upperclassmen were in charge of the defensive side, since they were already experienced and balanced in their offense. He shook his head. "I am fairly good, but I don't follow…"_

_"I heard that you were injured during the war, correct?"_

_Iruka winced, his hand subconsciously moving to a part of his chest where he was pierced, feeling if it had somehow opened, because of the pain it brought when mentioned. He couldn't find his voice to answer, so he nodded his head with reluctance._

_"I also heard that your wound was due to your saving of a demon child. Is that true?"_

_Iruka couldn't face the king's face, especially not when he knew that he saved an unholy one's offspring. He slammed his eyes shut with disappointment and fear. He knew that what he did was not even customary, rather it was unthinkable! Despite of his rational side, when he saw the unconscious little one, his compassion got the better of him. He couldn't leave an innocent child in the middle of a battlefield! Even though one day that same child could also be his enemy in the future, the boy was still harmless and too weak to even fight for himself! He was defenseless! _

_"Yes, but…" Iruka abruptly stopped, he wished to excuse his actions, but instead lowly bowed his head in shame. He didn't even have the right to reason his selfish act, he bitterly thought as he awaited the king's response to his silence. _

_"Then you're the man exactly for the job!"_

_Minato smiled when Iruka shot his head up with surprise. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "My queen and I have decided that the person to guard our most precious treasure should be honorable, despite of the shame he's encountered. He should defend the weak and innocent, despite of rules we're all bound to follow, even if it meant breaking them. Lastly, he should display compassion at all times even when the situation is uncalled for, and you, my young wizard, fit all these aspects."_

_Iruka noticed that the king's hand gradually inch towards the door of the room. His breath hitched. What lied beyond that room? He glanced at the king's kind face who was gazing at him to see his reaction._

_The door to the room slowly and silently opened, but surprisingly, there was not even a single lamp alit in the dark room. How could that be? If he was to guard something of importance to his king and queen, shouldn't they have placed some guards and constantly brightened the room to make certain it wasn't stolen?_

_Minato motioned his head to Iruka to enter first, smiling once more at the brunette's profound confusion, mouthing_, 'You'll see.'

_Iruka nodded, walking inside the room with the same rhythm he had outside, until the king grabbed his shoulders. He looked back in inquiry, only lately realizing how quiet the king's actions were upon their very entrance._

_"Shh…" Minato placed his pointing finger on top of his lips to indicate silence._

_Iruka cocked his head to the side with wonder. Why? It wasn't like they were intruding someone's territory. All of a sudden, the king was gone! Being startled wasn't sufficient to describe his shock at the king's disappearance, as Iruka's eyes hurriedly squinted to search for an oil lamp, quickly grabbing the contraption and softly chanting a swift fire spell. "Hokage-sama!"_

_Unexpectedly, laughter filled the room. Iruka blinked his eyes when he saw the king on the bed with a yellow bundle in his arms. His astonishment became more pronounced when he noticed that the yellow bundle moved as he directed the light to illuminate the object that tackled the king. He couldn't contain his gasp when he noticed that it was a child! The child who was a blond-haired girl! _

_Iruka scrutinized the young child's appearance, noting that she had the same shade of hair as the king and the similar almond-shaped face as the queen. His breath was suddenly caught when the child laid her eyes on him. She even had the exact eyes as the king! _

_The blond-haired girl noticed Iruka's surprise of her, releasing Minato's neck when she tackled him to hug her and coming closer to Iruka. "Ne, ne, who are you?" she asked, craning her neck up to get a better look at him when he remained still. She turned her head to Minato, "Ne, daddy, who is he?"_

_Iruka shot his eyes to the king to confirm the little one's words, and when Minato's eyes softened at her words, brown eyes widened with surprise. _'The king and queen have a child?'

_"Come here, sweetie." Minato's stretched his arms as he sat upright on the bed, hugging the blond-haired girl as she released a jubilant laugh and pointed to Iruka. "He is your bodyguard from now on."_

_Iruka blinked, bowing his head in respect, "Umino, Iruka is my name. You may call me Iruka, hime." He warmly smiled at the hesitant princess, but her swift response was radiant when she smiled back._

_Minato grinned at the two, ruffling the princess' hair. "And this little bugger here who was supposed to be asleep, her name that she can't even pronounce yet is—"_

_"Na'uto!" She indignantly cried out, puffing her cheeks in irritation at her father's teasing as he continued to ruffle her hair._

_"Minato…" _

_Minato's head turned when he heard his name at the entrance of the door, as he felt Naruto jump down from his lap to rush towards the voice. His smile became tender when his blue eyes melted, "Kushina."_

_"Mama, mama!" Naruto ran to the red-haired woman who stooped down to pick her daughter up, hugging her and kissing her cheeks. "Mama, I met someone today!"_

_Iruka bowed once more when Kushina directed her gentle gaze at him. "Jou-sama."_

_"Good evening, Iruka," Kushina replied. "Thank you for taking your time to meet Naruto."_

_Before Iruka could respond, Naruto struggled to be noticed as she asked, "Mama, is he my new playmate?"_

_"Hai?" Iruka's voice was weak, thinking that he might've heard it wrong. He looked at Minato's sheepish and guilty smile that was directed at him as if he was caught. His attention was transferred sideward when he felt the little princess tug his sleeves._

_"Daddy promised me a playmate!" Naruto brightly smiled at Minato. "Arigato, daddy!"_

_Kushina glared at the guilty blond-haired man before she gave up the reprimanding look and instead shook her head with exasperation, muttering to her husband, "You spoil her too much, Minato." _

_Iruka couldn't agree more as he grimaced at the implication of his 'assignment', inwardly sighing. He knew it was too good to be true._

Iruka gazed backwards, his brown eyes softening when it fell on the sight of Naruto's sleeping form. Has it really been centuries? It felt like only yesterday when he was baffled by his little princess. He was more than baffled when on that same day, the princess showed him her powers to heal. He looked at Kakashi driving the car, before letting his gaze fall to his lap. Should they really tell him? Wouldn't that make Naruto realize his faults and hurt him in the end? He would never wish him to be in agony anymore…

"You need to tell him eventually."

Iruka snapped his head to Kakashi's face, tiredly sighing and diverting his gaze. He knew that, but the still relented to his temptation to put Naruto under a sleeping spell. He excused his action for the best of Naruto's health, but he knew better, whispering his fear to Kakashi, "I don't want him to be hurt…"

"And yet, we both know that he has the right to know, especially about Sasuke."

The vehicle stopped in front of their house, the rain lessened when they've reached. Iruka's face crumpled with worry. He knew Kakashi was right… But still! He could only wish that what they were about to reveal would turn for the best.

Kakashi awaited for Iruka, solemnly staring at him in silence.

Iruka nodded. "Fine… But I don't wish to tell him," before Kakashi could oppose, he quickly and firmly muttered, "I want to show him."

__

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto slowly stirred in his sleep and gradually woke up. He slowly sat up to see where he was. His eyes widened at the unfamiliar and yet, somehow, nostalgic place. He took in with great shock upon a large sunny garden surrounded by trees and wild bushes, the sun brightly illuminating the place. How did he get here? His gaze circled and observed his surroundings to confirm where he was. As expected, his first question proved to be right… Where was he?

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto turned to the direction where he heard his name called. He jumped up from the grassy ground when he saw Iruka pop out from behind the large bushes. Iruka's face held great concern and exasperation when he saw the blond. Naruto almost let out a relieved breath when at least Iruka was there with him, "Iruka-sensei, thank god you're here! I thought I—"

Out of nowhere, Naruto noticed that his teacher was looking past him… How come? He was right there. How could he not see him when he was _this_ close? Naruto started to feel his panic rise, walking up to Iruka, "Oi, sensei, it's not funny anymore. Why aren't you looking at m—"

Iruka suddenly walked through him, causing Naruto's blood to run cold as his sapphire eyes shot open at what had occurred. Naruto's legs gave under him, making him fall to his knees and quivering with shock and fright. '_What just happened…? Did Iruka-sensei walk through…?'_

"Naruto, there you are!"

Naruto looked up when he heard Iruka proclaim this, faintly hoping that what he experienced was merely a nightmare or a sick joke, but stopped cold when his eyes landed on Iruka reprimanding a blond-haired teenage girl… What was happening?

Naruto continued to stare at her, taking in her similar attributes and features of him, from her hair to her skin, scars and lastly, her striking blue eyes. She looked exactly like him if he wasn't a girl! Why…? Who was she? And her name was Naruto…? How?

Naruto flinched when a hand patted him on the shoulder, abruptly turning to find Iruka smiling at him. His mind was taken aback by this vision, his eyes darting back to the Iruka who was before the blond-haired girl, and returning his gaze to the Iruka in front of him. He could no longer contain his bewilderment. _"What the hell?!"_ His yell made Iruka wince at the intensity, making Naruto note that _this_ was the Iruka he knew, since he was glaring at him for his crude remark. Naruto sheepishly grinned and muttered, "Gomen."

Iruka merely shook his head, "No, I should've expected that. If you didn't, then that would've been worse. Telling about your past would be hard enough…"

Naruto's face hardened, his eyes steeling and his whole body turning rigid. So this was his previous life…? But how did they go back?

Iruka spoke up just in time, "You're under my spell as your real body sleeps. I wanted to show your past using this method, instead of relying on words to describe it." He forlornly smiled at him. "Sometimes, words are never sufficient, don't you think so?"

Naruto averted his eyes and looked at his past life with Iruka, tersely asking, "Hinata said you've lived for centuries, is it true?"

"Yes," Iruka softly replied, "I've lived along with Kakashi."

Naruto indifferently nodded, before his eyes held Iruka's look with bitterness, "So that means, you're a demon, too? Did you bring me here in hopes of my reconciling with that teme? Are you on his side along with Kakashi?" he asked accusingly as his bright sapphire eyes turned into fury-filled lightning blue.

"No, I _was_ human, Naruto. Pertaining to Sasuke," Iruka fondly ruffled Naruto's hair to banish away his hostility, "I was against it since you've met him in your past life. You were always stubborn, too stubborn to listen. Now, I just want to show your past to see if you still love him. If anything, I was and _will_ always be at your side."

Naruto nodded, turning away from him as he remained focused on his previous life, quietly inquiring, "Why was I a girl? No… Why am I guy, _now?"_

Iruka shook his head, "I don't know. When I sought you on our current era, I was expecting you to be a girl, but when I found you, you were a young boy."

Naruto absent-mindedly nodded his head, continuing to stare at the visions. He opened his mouth to ask another query, but soon stopped when he heard a familiar name escape from his girl version.

"Hinata," she warmly smiled at their direction. "You're here."

Naruto looked back, and there he saw Hinata with the same lavender eyes and soft smile on his lips, but as a guy. He looked similar to Neji on their past lives with his long hair, but Hinata's ebony hair color, tender smile and gentle nature made him more charming than his cousin. Hinata was almost similar to her present life too.

Naruto felt eyes intently watching him as he turned to see Iruka closely observing him and his reaction. He looked back at his previous self, whispering, "I'll determine with my own eyes of the truth. We'll just watch at the sidelines."

"As you wish…"

_"Naruto!"_

Iruka's voice came as he erupted from the bushes when his eyes fell on his ward, exasperatingly calling out, "Naruto, there you are!"

Naruto's long blond hair swayed as she turned to see Iruka walk towards her, pouting at being followed. Again. She twisted her head, showing her displeasure upon the confinement, crossing her arms and stubbornly saying, "I refuse to be in that tower for a minute more!"

Iruka heavily sighed at the head-strong princess. He couldn't call her 'Hime' when they weren't near the palace's premises, especially since the kidnapping incident. "Naruto, you know it's for your own benefit. You were abducted for heaven's sake! You need to be hidden until the culprits are dealt with. Be patient, until then."

She openly frowned, she knew that! But that didn't mean she liked it. Not at all. She missed her room, she missed her friends, and she missed her parents! How could she live there with no one but herself and Iruka? It's not like she was ungrateful of Iruka's presence. She knew that he was even the one who persuaded her father to join her, instead of simply dropping by to give necessary food and water to her.

"Naruto, don't be disheartened by this," Iruka consoled the upset blond, sighing. Well, he knew that this was bound to happen, since they've already been cooped up there for nearly two weeks. It was no wonder she was dying to go home already. He tried to think up of a topic to distract her thoughts to cool her temper. "You want me to tell you a secret?"

Naruto's head turned with slight interest, trying in vain to hide her pique of curiosity, mumbling, "What is it?"

Iruka comfortingly smiled when the blond-haired girl looked at him,."When you were young, you used to be here. You even liked this place, claiming that this was your own castle."

Naruto blushed at this. "N-No, I did not!"

Iruka chuckled. "Come now, this was even the first place that you met Hinata-kun. Don't you remember? You could ask him if you want to, since he is coming here shortly." He watched Naruto reluctantly concede upon the mention of her fiancé. Bless Hinata's soul for frequently dropping by. With him around, it reassured him that the princess had some form of entertainment.

"Hinata," Naruto warmly smiled as Iruka faced the direction she was looking at, sure enough, the young heir of the Hyuuga clan was walking towards them. Naruto walked up to Hinata to meet him half-way. "You're here."

Hinata's soft smile fell on Naruto as he tenderly looked at her, slightly fidgeting under those sapphire eyes. Even after all those years, those eyes still had the power to make him weak. "I-I couldn't find you in the tower, so I thought that you were troubling Iruka-san with your escapades again."

Naruto blushed at his comment, pouting as she walked back to her tower, "I was not! I was just taking a stroll. Come on, I want to ask you something about what Iruka mentioned." She brightly smiled when Hinata followed closely behind as she waved her hand to Iruka. "We'll be by the garden."

Iruka bowed, "Hai, as you wish." He replied, watching the two disappear. At least with Hinata around, there was a better chance of guarding the princess. He smiled when he noticed that Hinata's fondness on Naruto grew with each visit. Their marriage would surely be fruitful, especially having both demon-hunter clans merge through their union. He was only glad that Naruto was happy.

Naruto listened for Iruka's footsteps to slowly disappear, as soon as he was gone, she faced Hinata. "Hinata, you can show me your wounds now."

Hinata was shocked by this, "Wh-What wounds?"

Naruto mischievously grinned. "Nice try. I'm a demon-hunter too you know, so I could differentiate the smell of _their_ blood between yours."

Hinata sighed, finally relenting to Naruto as he sat by a large stone. "I swear that I concealed it thoroughly, how-how could you still detect it?"

Naruto delicately wrinkled her nose. "I'm used to the smell of blood, remember? I can tell that it was your wounds. Nothing big." She kneeled beside him, "Come on, before Iruka returns. You know how he hates it when I use it outside the castle."

Hinata shook his head, "Your father would be disappointed of me." He winced when he lifted his shirt to reveal a patch of cloth firmly placed above his wound on his sides. He lied down on the large rock, so that she could start with her healing. He watched her cry, her warm tears dropping on his wounds as it healed quickly. They remained silent through the whole ordeal, until Naruto's signal.

"All done."

"A-Arigato," Hinata muttered with a small blush as he sat up and clumsily tucked his shirt in. He frowned when he saw small blots of wounds on Naruto's arm, "You know, it's a shame that you can't heal your own wounds with that."

Naruto arched her dainty eyebrow at this. "Why? It's fine if I can't heal myself, in fact, I'm even glad. At least, there's one part of me that's human."

"It's a gift, Naruto-chan, not a curse," Hinata said seriously, shaking his head in disapproval when he noticed Naruto's bitter tone, brushing a stray hair away from her forlorn face. "You've helped a lot of people with it, always remember that."

"Yeah, and a lot were also attracted to it, causing the ones I've healed to protect me," Naruto muttered under her breath with dissatisfaction. "I want to become strong too. I want to protect my loved ones too."

"You won't need to." Hinata smiled soothingly, fervently whispering. "I'm here for you."

Naruto nodded to appease Hinata's worries to rest. She forced a smile to hide her uneasiness. "You're right, I'm sorry I fretted over such trivial things. I won't think of it again."

Hinata nodded with satisfaction, gently stroking her long blond hair as he smiled down at her, "Sorry, I need to leave. Father wishes me to accompany him against the Hebi clan. I promise I'll bring you a treat next time."

Naruto smiled back. "Have a safe trip."

Hinata escorted her to her chamber of the tall tower, chastely kissing the back of her hand as a sign of farewell, whispering, "See you tomorrow." He glanced back once more, taking in the image of Naruto sitting on her comfy bed with a soft smile and quietly leaving through the door.

Naruto plopped down on the bed when minutes passed, curling to her side. She hated being left behind. She sighed, opting to sleep through her loneliness. She felt the sun's rays diminish from setting to welcome the night that accompanied her heavy eyelids. Her hazy mind was about to drift asleep when there was the sound of something land softly on the windowsill of her room.

Naruto's eyes immediately opened. What was that?

She sat up and discretely moved to hide herself, her heart beating aloud as she clutched her mouth from keeping her heavy breathing. It was without a doubt. Someone was in her room! She clamped her eyes shut to grip herself together. She needed to escape before the stranger sensed her! When she recollected her remaining will, she crawled softly, careful not to make a noise.

The creaking of old wood sounded under Naruto's hand.

"Who's there?"

Naruto cringed, before briskly running towards the door for escape. But when she nearly reached it, a hand grabbed her arm and tugged her back. Her eyes grew wide with fear, wishing that Iruka was near or Hinata was still there with her. Fear froze her in place, paralyzing her senses at the form of her capturer, as she tightly clamped her eyes.

_"Naruto…?"_

Sapphire eyes opened to be greeted by hypnotizing onyx eyes. Naruto's breath was stolen and staggered backwards at the handsome stranger, blushing when he pulled her closer when his face drew near hers. She became utterly speechless when he started to sniff her._ "Hentai!"_

Naruto's hand aimed at the stranger's porcelain face when his hand stopped her. She struggled, "Let me go!"

"Finally found you…" He smirked at her, making her falter at that action and drawing her closer till their lips met. She froze, her eyes widening when the intruder started to kiss her. The kiss gradually became hot and addicting, causing jolts of excitement to flow within Naruto's blood. She didn't notice that his grip on her loosened, until the stranger gently let her go as he ended the kiss. Her shock of the situation blocked her initial reaction as she bemusedly touched her lips. That was her first kiss…

"In my clan, we can only kiss one person for the rest of our life," he huskily whispered against her ear. He smirked when she blushed to the ends of her roots at this proclamation. "Don't forget, you were mine ever since you kissed me."

Naruto snapped out of her heavy daze when the black-haired man started to walk away and head towards her window. What did he mean? Where was he going? Suddenly, she felt her heart tear to pieces when he thought of him leaving her. She immediately clutched the back of his clothes without thinking. When the stranger glanced back, she abruptly let go of the fabric with panic. What was she doing? It's not like she knew him!

"It would seem humans are terribly forgetful." The black-haired beauty smirked, creating a wreaking havoc of her stuttering heart and melting mind. He stroked her face with excruciating gentleness, closely whispering, "Too bad I can't let you forget me."

With that as her only warning, he grabbed the back of her neck as he pulled her to him. Her hands clutched the front of his shirt in response. Their lips melding together as he deeply kissed her, her soft breaths resounding upon the silent room. The kiss was intoxicating than the first one, electrocuting her senses with each stroke as his lips bonded with hers hotly. It would've continued if he didn't slowly release her lips, gradually letting her go to cool down her flushed face. His smirk morphed into a small smile when he saw the effect he had on her, "You're mine, Naruto."

Naruto felt him gently remove her clutch on him as he hopped onto the windowsill, preparing to leave which caused her to panic once more. "Wait! Your name? I want to know your name!" She demanded as his soft chuckles reached her ears like treats, making her wish to hear more.

"Those same words reminded me of our first encounter," Sasuke said as his physique shifted. His onyx eyes turned into scarlet and then to gold, his skin color shifting to grey as his hair lengthened and became grayish blue. Grey wings sprouted from his back in an instant, blocking the moon light from entering the room as it also shadowed Naruto's lithe form. He swiftly stooped down, stealing her soft lips and leaving her breathless for more. He smirked at her speechlessness, "It's Sasuke."

All of a sudden, those pair of large wings spread apart, making Naruto close her eyes upon the strong gush of wind that entered the room as her arms shielded her face. She immediately opened her eyes to watch him go, and felt her breath abandon her at the marvelous and mesmerizing sight of the demon's flight illuminated under the silver moon. _'An Uchiha!' _She hurriedly stretched out her arm, wishing that she could somehow grasp him again as she urgently yelled, _"Sasuke!_ Don't go!"

Naruto watched as the demon stop from his departure at her desperate plea, her heart frantically racing when she saw him come down to fly near her windowsill. She was about to beg him to stay with her for a little longer when his hand reached her face, eliciting another blush from her. She vaguely noticed of the tear he removed from her eyes. When did she start crying…?

Sasuke slowly leaned and kissed her for one last time of that night, although, unlike the ones before, it was filled with tenderness and was sweeter, causing Naruto subconsciously crave for more. He released her, whispering on top of her sensitive lush lips, "I'll be back."

Naruto's eyes gradually grew wide at this simple, yet meaningful promise that sent her whole thrumming with life.

_"Ne, what's your name?" _

Naruto's eyes dilated with remembrance. Her breath was caught by this random memory, hearing a young child's voice in her head. Was that her? She paused as she tried to rummage what happened next, and saw a blurry image of a black-haired boy. _"My name's Sasuke…"_

"Naruto?" Iruka's distant voice called, startling the blond.

Naruto abruptly turned to check her closed door and looked back out her window, but he was immediately gone. She leaned unto her windowsill to check outside to at least catch a glimpse of his silhouette under the moonlight, but regrettably found none.

"Naruto?" Iruka knocked, before opening her door. He looked at her quizzically when she held a bemused face, "Didn't you hear me? I've been calling for you for a while now… I heard voices. Was Hinata-kun still here a second ago?"

Naruto swiftly shook her head. "Ah-Ah, no, Hinata left a while ago… I-I was… I was just recalling a line from a book! Yes, I was changing my voice to show to daddy." She smiled, nervously changing the subject, "A-Ano, up to when will we be staying here?"

Iruka cringed, sighing as he relayed the bad news he was hoping to hold till dinner time. He knew that the princess would certainly dislike this bit, "Naruto, I know that this may be hard for you, but please endure it. The king has decided that we should remain here until your eighteenth birthday… Naruto?"

Silence was his answer. Iruka became alarmed by this, hastily adding, "We could take visits of course! Staying here for months isn't that—"

"That's great!" Naruto burst out, her eyes brightly shimmering with uncontained excitement, until she realized her mistake. She coughed, trying to hide her blush and muttering, "Ah-Ah, I mean, yeah, I could deal with that… I guess. Sure."

Iruka suspiciously looked at her blushing face, and smiled with understanding, "You must want some more private time with Hinata-kun, huh? Well, I won't interrupt you two, only not at night hours, alright?" He called out when he left the room to prepare their dinner.

Just when Iruka closed Naruto's door, he felt a foreign signature of energy. His face crumpled with worry. It was faint, but still a different aura signature. He was about to open the princess' door when he contemplated about asking her. He shook his head, releasing a sigh. What was he thinking? Of course, no one was able to enter. Only he, Hinata and the king knew of their location. There was no way someone that could've gone unscathed by his nine barriers, especially the fourth. It concealed the whole tower's presence. No one could've been here.

Iruka chuckled at his folly and constant worry. He shouldn't be so concerned of this. After all, no one could pass those barriers, unless they were a demon. He slowly shook his head at that possibility. That would be unlikely, since the territory belonged to humans. Only humans wanting the princess would cross them, not demons. What would the demons achieve by getting through in the first place? Nothing, they were their enemies, but demons wouldn't stoop down to take a human for possession. They were _that_ arrogant.

Iruka immediately dismissed his anxiety, but somewhere in his mind, it never dropped his suspicion and still caused him to feel uneasy. Until days turned into weeks as weeks turned to months when this anxiety grew and grew, Iruka knew that he shouldn't have casted it aside… That's what he thought when he heard Naruto's laugh from the other side of the door.

_'Is she reading something?'_ Iruka wondered when he overheard Naruto's muffled laughter. '_Strange… Hinata-kun never said about any visit today.' _He shrugged, at least the princess was no longer lonely and was also having fun. He turned to leave the two alone when he heard something that caused him to stop cold from the other side of the room.

"Sasuke, stop it."

Iruka's breath stopped in an instant as he slammed the door open, his shocked eyes taking in the form of the youthful dark-haired lad beside the princess. He narrowed his eyes at his stoic face, grabbing Naruto's arm to pull her away from the intruder's side. _"Demon."_ He hissed low at the word, a gust of wind appearing from Iruka's hand that released a long golden staff, and dangerously directed his staff at him as he heard Naruto's incessant pleas of sparing the demon. He glared at the intruder, swiftly chanting with unseen speed to attack him.

"Iruka, don't please! Stop!" Naruto tugged his sleeve, crying as she watched with horror when her guardian continued to chant. _"I love him!"_

Iruka's surprise was evident, but it was too late. The incantation was done, and he couldn't afford misleading the spell to any part of the room, but at the demon. Suddenly, a grey blur moved in between them, causing a blinding light to fill the room in matter of seconds. Iruka covered Naruto from any damage from the blow. When the light settled, he turned to see the damage done.

Iruka's eyes widened when a figure stood between him and the black-haired demon.

"Ouji (Prince), are you unharmed?" the grey-haired demon tersely asked, his mask hiding the half of his face.

"I'm fine, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, stepping aside to take Sasuke's side. His eyes adjusted to the smoke when it landed on Naruto's guardian. His breath got caught as he stopped mid-way of his breathing. Kakashi held his ground, but it was astounding how he was reacting towards the brunette-haired human. His blood boiled with passion, his eyes shifting to crimson; his vision too turned gray, until all he saw with color was the human male. _Was he his mate?_

"What are two demons doing here? Might I ask," the human male scathingly asked, barricading his body to detain the struggling princess to his side.

"Iruka, they're not going to hurt us!" Naruto said with conviction and glared at her stubborn guardian, "This is an order, stop this!"

Kakashi and Sasuke watched as Iruka reluctantly release his staff, disappearing as soon it was free of his grasp. His brown eyes suspiciously narrowed at the two demons, especially the one who blocked his attack. How could the demon still stand after receiving a blow like that? He crossed his arms, carefully watching and observing them. One thing was for certain. The one named 'Kakashi' was strong. He would need to keep a close eye on him, since it was apparent that he was the more experienced and knowledgeable one. And like him, he was also a guardian. This 'Kakashi' was dangerous.

Out of nowhere, the gray-haired demon smirked and winked at him. Iruka's eye twitched, openly frowning to show his displeasure upon the demon's actions.

Definitely an enemy.

"Stop following me!" Iruka yelled, turning once more to see the persistent grey-haired demon behind him. "Shouldn't you be guarding your ward?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled with amusement and curiosity at the brunette. "Ne, Iruka, how come you haven't reported this incident yet?"

Iruka glared at the mention of that topic. "Despite my _complete_ disapproval of this, _demon_, I value the princess' happiness first. And stop calling my name!"

Kakashi pouted, further teasing the other man, "Eh… Why not? You can call me 'Kakashi' if you please."

Iruka's glare intensified and wanted to retaliate when, all of a sudden, he was cornered by the demon's body. His eyes narrowed. He should've taken note of their apparent height difference when it was obvious that the demon had the upper hand. He grit his teeth at their closeness, pushing away Kakashi's chest, "Release me!"

Iruka felt the demon lean closer to him, making him stiffen when he felt his breath near his ear. What was he going to do?

"Kakashi. Say it." Kakashi whispered to the brunette's ear, "If you don't, we won't be moving from this spot, not even when our dear wards are here."

Iruka paled at this threat. How dare this demon intimidate him! He silently fumed, contemplating which decision was better. It was apparent that he didn't want to call this jerk's name! Why was he doing this to him in the first place? What would he gain out of it? Even if he did call out his name, it would be nothing! Unless, counting his relenting to the demon as a reason of power play, then all the more reason for him not to concede to his wishes! But if he pushed him aside, it would make _him_ feel like he lost to his twisted mind game! He despised being labeled as someone who would run away.

"They're coming," Kakashi broke through his thoughts. "You want them to see us like this? It could be _very_ suggestive…" he huskily whispered, sending shivers to run through the brunette's whole body.

Iruka's eyes flicked to the open door of the kitchen, inwardly cursing the demon's stubbornness. He worriedly looked back when he heard voices coming closer. Appearances meant nothing! It could be explainable! There was nothing wrong! Wait… Did he just think it was _explainable?_ Why should he _need_ to explain? They weren't even doing anything! Yes, it was _nothing._

The voices from the garden drew near with each excruciating second. Iruka felt the grey-haired demon push close to him, further cornering him until their bodies touched. His face was engulfed by deep crimson, slamming his eyes shut at the truly suggestive positions they were in. He heard Naruto's laughter near the door, and shot his eyes open with anxiety.

Despite the reasons of not caring of their disposition, it still bothered him!

_"Fine!"_ Iruka frustratingly whispered, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, and mumbled, "K-Kakashi…"

With a bat of an eye, Kakashi was leaning against the wall at the other end of the room when Sasuke and Naruto entered the kitchen. Iruka blinked twice as he found himself bereft of the sudden coldness when the demon's body heat was no longer pressing down on him.

"Iruka…? Are you alright?" Naruto peered at Iruka's flushed face, concern shadowing her face. "Do you have a fever? You look flushed."

Iruka blushed at Naruto's last statement, sending a glare at the older demon's way as he stiffly answered, "I'm alright."

He was most certainly _not _alright!

Iruka thought, panicking inside when he finally reached the palace after so many months. It was two weeks before the day of the princess' return and was also considered her eighteenth birthday — the proper age to marry. He was sweating bullets through the whole trip because of that small; yet dire implication. For unknown to all their countrymen, their beloved princess was pregnant. Not only was she almost nine months pregnant, her child came from her demon lover! Lord, he was going to pay hell for this.

Iruka could clearly remember the heart-stopping day when they discovered her _delicate_ condition. He groaned for the nth time of that day, almost feeling his judgment day on him.

_Naruto hurled herself to the bathroom for the third time that morning, causing Iruka's brows come together with worry. It's already been a week since that phenomenon started, and he has yet to cure this unknown disease that was ailing the princess. He worriedly glanced upon her bedroom window. So far, the demons were also absent during that period of time. What was happening? Usually it was the princess urging that her demon lover to leave when he wished to further stay, but now there wasn't even a sign of him or the grey-haired demon._

_When Iruka was about to go to Naruto's side, there was a strong gust of wind that bombarded the room. He slowly peered when the wind lessened and saw the two demons in question. He watched with wonder when Sasuke suddenly sniffed the air, probably searching for Naruto's scent, and immediately went to the bathroom with urgency. He sent a look of question to Kakashi who looked too serious, which was a first. What was happening? Why were they uptight? What's the cause of all this?_

_Iruka marched to the bathroom too, not noticing Kakashi followed him. He stopped at the door frame when he saw Naruto hugging her demon lover, not wanting to intrude into their privacy, and kept his distance. Why was the Uchiha looking pained? More importantly, why was Naruto comforting him as if he _was_ in agony? He carefully inclined closer, until he was close enough to hear Naruto's soft whispers to the Uchiha._

_His brown eyes widened, instantly paling when his loud gasp caught both of the teen's attention. Iruka staggered and felt Kakashi's firm hold on him, but for once, he didn't mind it, he needed it when he knew was in danger of hurting his beloved princess for the first time. "What have you done…?"_

_Sasuke's arms securely held Naruto against him in defense, shielding the blond from the brunette's gaze as he narrowed his scarlet eyes with warning at her guardian, but it wasn't enough to deter him when Iruka yelled with anger._

_"Naruto! H-How could you do this? This-This is _unacceptable!_" Iruka's voice broke, looking straight at the terrified and guilty sapphire eyes with fury, "Abort it! Are you insane? Surely, you're not planning on _raising _this abomination! Don't be a fool!"_

_Naruto flinched as Sasuke further encircled his lover, hissing at Iruka's words. Iruka directed his hateful glare at the Uchiha, balefully pointing at the dark-haired demon, "You! You're the root of all this! Demon, even you would know the consequences of your foolish fruit!"_

_Sasuke glowered at Iruka, "Shut up."_

_"I shan't! No wonder you were nowhere near, you were negotiating with your damned race! But it didn't work out, and only one thing is in store for you because of your sin!" Iruka struggled from Kakashi's tightening grip, summoning his staff as he held their gaze. His words cracked like snaps of a whip, his cold eyes glaring viciously. "Persecution. That's what awaits you both! In fact, you're better off _dead._"_

"Iruka!"

_Iruka recoiled at Kakashi's loud and abrupt voice, snapping him back to his rational side when he noticed the tears streaming down Naruto's face. He cringed at his own hurtful words, slowly backing away. What had he done? He felt shame wash him in a sudden rush, dropping his staff and quickly leaving the room without a glance back. He continued to run away until a strong grip brought him to an abrupt stop._

_"Iruka…" Kakashi's gentle tone incited Iruka's composure to crumble. "Look at me."_

_"Let me go."_

_"Not until you calm down," Kakashi said, his hold easing when it no longer hindered the brunette from leaving, but posed as unheard comfort. He forced Iruka's dead eyes to look at him, soothingly whispered, "Don't hurt yourself…"_

_Iruka broke. _

_Tears slipped from his eyes one by one, his face crumbling as he gripped the front of Kakashi's shirt for support, "What have I done, Kakashi? I didn't mean those words! I didn't mean to hurt Naruto! I was just so scared! I was scared for her! What would happen to them? Didn't they consider their fates? Even the king and queen couldn't do a thing once this reaches the grand council or _anyone _for that matter! No one would help them! She'd be killed, Kakashi! She has not even lived her life yet! How could she condemn herself to this?"_

_"She loves him… That's why." Kakashi softly answered, slowly soothing the brunette as he heavily sighed, "It's not even your fault. You merely reacted, you were taken by surprise. Hell, I was even more surprised when you didn't even chant for release. Although you aren't the only one affected by this, for I could see that Sasuke truly loves her, but even he couldn't dissuade her when she was adamant upon keeping their child. We've tried to talk some sense into her, but she simply won't listen."_

_Iruka ruefully smiled at this, "That's so like her. Stubborn."_

_Kakashi smiled at this, although it was covered under his mask, Iruka could still see its shape and felt his heart stutter. His brown eyes immediately diverted his gaze away, hurriedly removing his hold on the grey-haired demon as he removed any trace of his embarrassing tears. What was he doing depending on a demon? His eyes flickered back and saw Kakashi's intense look on him, creating havoc on his nerves as he abruptly dodged his eyes once more. What was wrong with him?_

_Kakashi patted Iruka's head. "We'd best go."_

_Iruka stilled at the demon's hand caressing the top of his head, subconsciously leaning to linger for more warmth till it was gone. He blushed at his unexpected action, discretely watching the back of the gray-haired demon's back as they began to walk. Why was he reacting like this…?_

Iruka passed another corner of the huge castle, his eyebrows coming up with wonder. He hasn't seen anyone ever since he'd stepped foot inside the main castle. _'Where is everyone…?'_

Just when he was about to turn around, Iruka caught a glimpse of something shimmer that caused his spine to crawl as his eyes widened. All of a sudden, a spear pierced through his midsection as his scream broke through the eerie silence when the glistening scarlet blade was retracted from his body. Pain burst through his very being as he agonizingly turned, clutching his large wound. "Mi-Mizuki… How could you…?"

Mizuki leered at Iruka's face, glaring, "Traitor! You know of the consequences of hiding the truth!"

Iruka was shocked by this, but it was nothing in comparison to finding a whole group of armed men behind Mizuki. He started to tremble with pain, blood gushing out that stained the carpeted hallway. He narrowed his eyes at his comrades and subordinates. "I don't know—"

"I saw it, you traitor! You let that _thing_, that _demon,_ touch Hime!" Each pair of cold eyes hardened at Mizuki's every word, gripping their weapons to suppress their urges of slaughter. Mizuki stepped closer to Iruka's broken form, leaning in to whisper, "And I thank you for giving up your place, supreme commander. As my show of gratitude… _Run._"

Iruka's eyes reflected his fear, his mind unable to register the words yet when, suddenly, blinding pain erupted once more from being stabbed near his heart, and causing him to puke up blood when the blade was removed. He stumbled backwards, his heart deafening with every thundered beat. He continued to watch Mizuki triumphantly smirk above him.

"Kill him."

Iruka ran.

His ragged breaths became shallow as he struggled to set up barriers and spells to protect him. His eyes frantically searching for any refuge to heal himself, but it was clear that he wasn't summoned there for the welcome party. His face crumpled in agony. It was a trap to kill him.

* * *

><p>Naruto shook when she felt that the barriers around her tower collapse, the illusion of her large, swollen womb started to show. She fearfully looked at Hinata who was in for one of his daily visits, as he mirthlessly smiled at her dreaded shock.<p>

"I knew it…" Hinata sadly whispered, his head hanging downwards. "You're pregnant, perhaps, even due today."

Naruto became bewildered at what was happening. Why were the barriers gone? Why was the illusion dispelled? Did something happen to Iruka? Her worried sapphire eyes beckoned at Hinata's lavender eyes for the truth.

"The barriers being gone, it would seem that Iruka…" Hinata's eyes hardened, his lips set into a thin line, "It appears that your countrymen has found out about this."

Naruto reached out to touch Hinata when Sasuke's demon form appeared before them, shielding her from the demon's slayer's sight. "Sasuke, what are you doi—"

_"Demon,"_ Hinata bit out, his stance was guarded and rigid as he glared at the baleful Uchiha. "I'll only say this once."

Naruto tried to voice out her confusion, "Hina—"

"Protect her." Hinata muttered, turning around to face his back at the couple. "Because by midnight, every demon hunter will hunt you down."

* * *

><p>Iruka stopped the flow of memories. His gaze was solemn and devoid of life as he turned to face Naruto, taking in his anguished look, softly asking, "Do you wish to know the rest?"<p>

"What will happen next…?" Naruto muttered mostly to himself in a daze, blankly staring at his former self behind the Uchiha. He already knew what would happen, he didn't need to know, but the question simply slipped. He wanted to know. He needed to know which path he chose.

"This is when you die."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:** What do you think happens next? Will this convince Naruto to return to Sasuke? Or will Hinata's previous life's actions sway Naruto's heart to love her instead? Review to know! Of course with every of your awesome reviews, it inspires me! **Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


	9. Chapter 8: Sirens

**[A/N: **Well, this is almost ending so... I read it again, and hell I just realized that the angst and love spiraling in between, back and forth, was _really_ frustrating! I'm surprised you guys still read this! I love you guys! You spoil me too much. 3 Anyway, enjoy reading.**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Life<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: Sirens<em>**

Naruto closed his eyes, his face solemn, trying to understand what made his past life choose the path that was bound to lead to her death. All he'd seen was a lovesick girl falling too fast and rushing to her doom. How could she even be sure that it was love in the first place and not some temporary hormonal imbalance kicking in and diluting her? She was obviously making a stupid mistake. She was thoughtlessly throwing away her chances in life for a demon who just impregnated her, and yet she 'claimed' that she loved him! How idiotic was that? It was pathetic.

A waste.

"You'll understand," Iruka muttered, catching Naruto's attention when he started to scowl with distaste. Naruto's frustration and irritation were evident in his eyes. The brunette smiled at him. "You'll see."

Naruto's face held disbelief, shaking his head. If it wasn't for his love and respect for the brunette-haired man, he wouldn't remain in his presence to continue with this nonsense, but his words did mystify him. "I'm not sure I will."

"I didn't understand it at first, but with Kakashi…" Iruka began, but held back as if not wishing to spoil the best part of the story. He smiled once more to placate the blond. "Do you wish to see how I knew it was love?"

"It's not," Naruto snorted, looking away. "You were cornered, Iruka-sensei. I could guess that Kakashi-sensei saved you before it was too late. _The_ _end._ You didn't have much of a choice, since death psychologically scarred you before you were rescued. You were misinterpreting your feelings of gratitude for love. That's all."

"Naruto," Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder, looking serious. "I think I would know what I'd felt on that day and it wasn't that."

Iruka flicked his hand and the scenery returned to the castle, but this time, it was in an isolated dark room where a panting and bleeding Iruka was on the ground. The soft moonlight from the window illuminated the injured man. From the looks of it, he was almost out of life and had minutes left. Naruto's eyes widened at the horrid sight, paling. It was entirely different from merely picturing the event than really seeing it. The room smelled heavily of blood.

_"Kakashi."_

Kakashi's looming form appeared from the window, transforming back to his human appearance before rushing to Iruka's side. He panted, his eyes blazed with anxiety as his form looked worn and disheveled. His hands quivered as he touched Iruka's pale cheek. "Are you okay?"

Iruka softly chuckled, before coughing a fit of blood and wincing as he painfully held his sides. "What do you think?"

Kakashi winced, ruefully smirking. "I figured as much."

"Kakashi, I need you to—" Iruka tried, but cringed at the pain and forced to speak again. "I need you to protect Naruto-hime. _Please_."

Kakashi looked bewildered at this request.

If it was a normal day, Iruka would've relished that hysterical look and would've laughed at him for looking unnaturally flustered, but it never came. Instead, he wistfully smiled at himself and his predicament. He was dying… He was scared. He looked up at Kakashi seeming to internally struggle with the scrunching of his eyebrows together and the fierce scowl he was sporting. He touched Kakashi's hand, taking him off-guard when he sent him a weak smile, "Hey, I'm the one dying, why are you the one in pain?"

Again, Kakashi's tortured gaze seemed to intensify, his head bowing and hiding his face. "Baka… That's a dumb question."

Iruka's eyes softened at Kakashi's still quivering hands, his heart accelerating in agony when he tried to move his body to comfort him. The pain shot up from his broken ribs, inwardly groaning as he looked at the vulnerable demon before him. In fact, he nearly forgot the man before him was apparently the stronger of the two. He smiled, "I guess humans and demons aren't that different after all."

Kakashi's head slightly tilted upwards at this, before he gently tightened his grip on the brunette as he uttered something softer than a whisper.

"What…?" Iruka asked, not hearing him, but something inside told him that he shouldn't have asked. This feeling was proven when Kakashi directed his smoldering eyes to his, holding his gaze and stealing his breath away.

"I love you."

Iruka was stunned and tried to shake his head, but it was a waste of time when pain immediately shot through him. His vision started to blur as he forced himself to speak, despite the iron taste in his tongue. His voice was soft and tired even to his ears. "Kakashi, don't-don't do this."

"Why not?" Kakashi growled in frustration, but underneath it was desperation. "You just said that we're not that different. Can't you love me too?"

Iruka closed his eyes, before opening them, resignedly murmuring, "Please don't."

Kakashi paled when he heard how weak the voice grew, clutching harder as if that could somehow make the brunette stay longer. His face crumpled in anguish, "I was stupid, Iruka. The first time I saw you, I knew you were for me, but… I was too afraid — too prideful. You're human and I couldn't possibly have you without losing my status. I didn't want that, but I couldn't stay away from you! You're my _mate._"

Iruka released a breathy and pain-filled sigh, having been holding his breath with what Kakashi was telling him. It was all too much to take. He diverted his eyes, "You can always have another one."

"We only go through this once."

Iruka softly groaned, regretting how much Kakashi's words pleased him, but at the same time hurt him. Couldn't he see that there was already no hope for him? He was internally and externally bleeding, six of his ribs were broken, his left leg was fractured, he had a hole in his stomach and with his concussion, it was a wonder why he was still coherently thinking. He couldn't even heal himself when all his powers were exhausted, and from the turn of events, he was willing to bet that even Kakashi was spent of power. For if he still had, then he would've healed him by now, but that wasn't the case. His eyes reflected his inner torment and conflict. Couldn't he see how much he was hurting him by offering him what he could've almost had? He shook his head, feebly retaliating, "How could you know for sure that it's me…?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it." Kakashi struggled, firmly holding the brunette's hand to his and keeping his complete focus on Iruka's face to decipher any pain that he might elicit from his hold. "It's like the world turned into nothing and all I could see was you."

"Kaka—"

"Wait, let me finish," Kakashi pleaded and continued in a rushed whisper, "Your brown eyes were the first ones that captured me. I couldn't take my eyes off you, I couldn't help it. For when I do leave your vision, it was similar to black and white images, but when I see you, everything's vibrant. You don't know how much you mean to me that's why let me save you…" He shut his eyes tight and clutched Iruka's hands tighter, "Let me change you."

"What?" Iruka softly asked with bewilderment, cringing when he could feel the numbness settle in his system as his eyes could barely see, but blurry images. "It's too la—"

"Don't say that!" Kakashi yelled, "I'm a bastard, I know. I'm a coward for only telling you now when there were many opportunities, I _know._ I'm damn selfish too, because I'm not giving you much of a choice when you're…"

Iruka heard him hesitate and choke at the last bit, his hearing almost gone. He wished that he could comfort him, but his body was turning heavier by the second. It was as if his soul was stuck in a collapsing body. He realized that he would rather have the pain kill him than the numbness suffocate him. He forced himself to move — to escape this prison, but it was futile when his beating heart was slowly stuttering.

He was dying.

The truth frightened him, but not as much as the regret building upon him fast. He wanted to spare the gray-haired demon. He wanted him to move on, but when fear controlled him as he was nearly at death's door, his noble resolve was shaken and tumbled down. He, too, wanted to be selfish before he'd die.

"I love you."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the soft, weak confession, watching Iruka's tears slowly stumble down.

"God damn you, Kakashi!" Iruka weakly muttered, "I hate you! How could you just say it to me now? You're an idiot! But that makes me an idiot too when I wanted you to move on and now it's all ruined. Christ, even in near death, you're making it difficult for me."

Kakashi remained still as Iruka gradually closed his eyes, feeling as if the seconds were impending blades with each tick of death's clock. His hand flinched upon feeling Iruka's frighteningly still, broken form and knew that the brunette was near to sleeping for eternity. Excruciating pain stunned him as his face crumpled in such unspeakable agony.

_He would lose him._

"I love you…" Kakashi whispered as he leaned closer, love, regret and betrayal all swirled within the ribs of his chest and reflected in his face, "Gomen."

Naruto watched as Kakashi bit Iruka's pliant neck where he remained untouched and drew out his own blood after inflicting a wound to his wrist. Then without blinking, everything went blank.

All of a sudden images of his previous life assaulted Naruto and came rushing back to him. His experience, his thoughts; his feelings, it all crashed to him in an instant as flashes of what happened before he had died. He drew out a shaky breath upon hearing the Uchiha's quivering and desperate voice that shook his very core.

_"I'll wait for you… I'll always wait for you, even when hundreds of years passed and my own body kept on being reincarnated. And when I meet you, I'll surely fall in love with you again!"_

Naruto gasped.

"Do you understand, now?"

Naruto abruptly turned, belatedly realizing that they were finally in their own time and in Iruka's home as the said brunette was sitting next to him. He shifted on the bed, refusing to look into his eyes, "Understand what?"

Iruka sighed, shaking his head on the blond's stubbornness. "Sasuke-kun does love you."

"Lies."

Iruka was surprised by his soft bitter tone and his blatant disapproval; judging from Naruto's shocked look, it was apparent that he wasn't meaning to speak that out loud. "Why do say that?"

"He doesn't love me. It can't be." Naruto glared at his fisted hands, "He's just thinking of loving me out of guilt. It's not love. It was never one."

Iruka touched Naruto's hands, loosening them from its grip, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun's loved you ever since your previous life. He didn't love you out of guilt even then. If he did, how could he have loved you now? And even if he did love you because of his past life, he never knew of his previous life too, until you awakened his demon-hood. Do you understand me? He loved you even _before_ he knew you were his past lover and mate."

Naruto slowly shook his head, confused. "I don't understand, how—

"You were meant to be together, because your souls attract one another even in this era." Iruka insisted, clutching Naruto's hands tightly as his voice softened, "You love him."

_"No."_

"Naruto—"

"It doesn't make sense." Naruto muttered, frustration and confusion overpowering him as uncertainty loomed. "What was the whole point of my actions if you're just telling me that I love him?"

"Yes," Iruka grinned, "for the only reason you could have hated him that much was because he hurt you so bad… The only way a person could be truly hurt is if that person was the closest to your heart. He couldn't have inflicted such pain if he wasn't precious to you, and that itself shows how much you love him."

"That's so…"

"Contradicting," Iruka softly smiled, "I know, but true."

Naruto's eyes widened, immediately looking away and hiding his face with his hair, and softly finished his sentence, "Stupid."

"Don't be like that. You didn't kn—"

Naruto fisted his hair, before abruptly letting go and raising his head.

Iruka looked stunned at Naruto's abrupt change, watching him stand and head towards the door. "Wait, Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto paused at the door, "To Sasuke."

"Now? It's pouring outside and it's almost seven, just find him tomo—"

"I need to clear up some things, Iruka-sensei," Naruto muttered, his hands clenching before it loosened. "But thank you for showing it to me."

* * *

><p>Naruto felt the burning sensation course through his whole body. His blood was pounding and ringing within his ears as his heart thundered louder than the pouring rain. He could hear every breath he took and released as he rushed to where the Uchiha was. His eyes were darting to find the dark-haired teen, thinking of every venue where he could be and letting his feet lead him there.<p>

Naruto cursed, he'd already checked their dorm room, Sasuke's ancestral home and his own just in case, but it turned out to be fruitless. He ran towards the shelter of their school entrance, holding his knees and taking gulps of air. Hell, he couldn't distinguish his perspiration with the rain's anymore. Gripping a hold of himself, he trudged to their classroom, he didn't know why he even bothered, but this was the last place he could think of.

Naruto stood at the door of their room, taking a deep breath before slamming it open to find… No one.

"Everyone already left, dobe."

Naruto whipped his head to the intercom, suddenly remembering the surveillance cameras as he left the room and started to run to the student council office.

"Don't come here," the soft mutter echoed around the empty halls and classrooms as Naruto's frantic steps and breaths resounded.

Naruto scowled, gritting his teeth at the exertion he was putting in and at the Uchiha's words. He climbed the stairs and turned a corner, before slamming the door to the student council room. His eyes immediately fell on Sasuke's as he tried to rein his irregular breathing and his thundering heartbeat.

"Teme… Is this why you didn't want me to see?" Naruto murmured, taking in the Uchiha's sickly pale complexion, the bags under his eyes and the way he seemed close enough to fall from his seat. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto likewise ignored his question, drawing closer to him, "Sasuke, do you love me?"

"Why—"

"Tell me." Naruto urged, his gaze unwavering as he held the Uchiha's stare.

Sasuke's eyes softened, he wanted to deny it… At least by denying what was in his heart he would spare Naruto of any guilt he may have placed on him. He would set him free.

Naruto could leave him.

Sasuke's lips dried, his vision blurring at the thought. He gasped like he hadn't breathed for a long time, his heart contorting in pain as he muttered the words that dominated him, despite every sensible reason. "I do love you…"

"When did you fall for me?"

Sasuke didn't know where this was going. What would answering that be any different from their situation now? If only he'd been more perceptive of his feelings to Naruto before he left, maybe things would've been different… These regrets were making him sick with want to change the past, but that was impossible. "When you returned, it was even before we became mates. I realized I loved you when you left me… Hell, Naruto, I don't know! Maybe it was the first time I laid eyes on you on that garden." Sasuke shook his head as his composure crumbled and muttered in frustration, "I'm _not sure_ when. I just _do._"

Sasuke suddenly felt warm lips on his own, taking him by surprise. His breath was harshly stolen upon hearing Naruto's lips move above his as he heard him whisper.

"That's all I need to hear."

Something in Sasuke snapped, his lips crashing to the ones above him and feeling the heady taste of Naruto drug his senses. He felt a wild stirring in his abdomen, beckoning him to claim what was _his._ He felt Naruto's delicate shiver through their bodies, slowly feeling the blond straddle his waist as he harshly grabbed his ass and pulled their hips together.

Sasuke heard a soft gasp, his control crumbling under Naruto's shimmering glazed sapphires and making him freeze.

"No…"

"Wh-What?" Naruto stuttered, his mind too far gone to comprehend the sudden distance the Uchiha put between them when he's pinned him to the table. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke refused to look at Naruto, his jaws locking in place in frustration and anger at himself. He couldn't take Naruto again. He shouldn't. "You're… We shouldn't…"

Naruto had never seen Sasuke so disconnected, so torn and it was all so… different.

"I don't want to force you." Sasuke's raspy voice strangled the words, struggling to put it out, "I can't…"

Naruto reached for the Uchiha's face, making him look at him. His heart softened at the sight, even now the Uchiha was considering him with such care. It was amazing that Sasuke held onto him, after all he deserved more.

Yes, Sasuke deserved _his love._

"I love you." Sasuke whispered, taking a step away, but all of a sudden tanned arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in. He closed his eyes, inhaling Naruto's scent for one last time before resigning himself to his fate, and attempted to leave once more when the blond's legs wrapped around his waist. He'd been holding back since he's seen the blond, especially now when he was under him. It was torture that the only person he wanted to hold was someone he was forbidden to. "Naruto, let go."

"No." Naruto's tone was emphatic, his arms pulling the Uchiha closer as he whispered agaist his ear, "Don't dangle something I want and snatch it away."

Sasuke looked confused, the blond's heat driving him to a distraction. He couldn't comprehend. What did he mean?

"I want you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's breathing slightly hitched, seeing those sapphires hold his own with such emotions he'd never seen and couldn't even place what it was. He couldn't breathe.

"Love me."

Those words drew a shaky breath out of Sasuke before he crushed their lips in a heated kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as he reeled back from the force of contact, catching himself with his free arm and returning the kiss with half-lidded eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth and traced the tip of his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips, making a pleased noise when the blond responded without hesitation. He grabbed Naruto's other arm and pulled it out from under him, forcing him back to lay on the earth with a loud 'thump' while trailing his tongue along the roof of his mouth.

Sasuke's blood was boiling within him, hormones raging out of control. He pushed his legs up so he could settle between them, grabbing Naruto's shirt and harshly pulling it against him.

Sasuke slid back down, licking Naruto's neck and biting it hard to mark him, causing Naruto to yelp and whine, loosening his grip on the Uchiha's shirt. Sasuke removed it as well, tossed it away and lowered himself until they were chest to chest.

Naruto gasped and buried his fingers in Sasuke's dark hair, tightening his hold when the the Uchiha removed both their pants, leaving them without a trace of clothes. The raw sensations left him gasping for air. "Sasuke."

Sasuke drank up every gasp, every pant, _everything_ Naruto could offer. He wanted him _so much_ it hurt.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke ground down, a rush of pleasure crashing onto him. He was feeling too much it almost felt so new. It felt so _raw, _he could feel his defenses were tumbling down. He was being swallowed these feelings. He felt so exposed under those smoldering onyx eyes gazing so hotly and intensely at him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's body and placed him over the blond's discarded clothes, hovering above him and leaving no skin untouched by his.

Naruto felt Sasuke hesitate for a moment. He grabbed his arms,knowing that he was about to pull away again. "Don't." Sasuke looked lost, crumpling Naruto's heart at the inner turmoil the Uchiha must've been battling. He just wanted him to let go. "Take me."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, holding Naruto's body so preciously. In a flash, entered with one deep plunge.

Naruto cried out, his muscles tightening around the organ as they tried to force Sasuke back out. His hands dug into the Uchiha's arms as he held his tears, knowing the pain wouldn't last too long, but damn it still hurt. He felt Sasuke's head fall into the space between his neck and shoulder, offering gentle kisses.

"I'm sorry," he repeated with a pant, and Naruto could hear the strain in them as he held still. He looked at Naruto's face, taking in his half-lidded glazed sapphires, the way his mouth hung agape in constant pants for breath, the sweat dripping down his face, his tan chest heaving with forced intakes of air.

For a split second, he was mesmerized by the beautiful creature before him; he could barely breathe.

_"Sasuke,"_ Naruto's voice pleaded, breaking Sasuke's thoughts and urging him to continue. He felt the Uchiha's hand grasp his hips as he pulled out before ramming back inside, then back again and push right in once more.

Sasuke's hips worked furiously, holding Naruto's hip and driving him on. He couldn't get enough of the intoxicating heat wrapping around him, the erotic smell of their scents hanging around the room and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. It was _hot._ He couldn't get enough.

Naruto's breaths grew more erratic, his nails digging into the Uchiha's arm and knowing it must be hurting him, but he couldn't let up. It was too much, but he _wanted more._ His forehead pushed on Sasuke's own, feeling his hot breaths against his mouth. _"More."_

Sasuke's hand let go of Naruto's waist, winding into his hair instead to pull his head closer so he could pant in his ear, "I'm selfish. I could never stop wanting you, _craving_ you. _Possessing all of you._ Do you understand?"

Naruto's body shook as he felt the Uchiha's breathy words, feeling his dangerously close release and moaning with abandon, "_Yes..."_

Sasuke shuddered, feeling the swirling orgasm that threatened to engulf him. He crashed his lips to the plump ones below him, leaving them breathless for more as he whispered, "I'll never let you go now, not even if you forget me all over again. You're mine. I won't let you escape. You were _always mine."_

"I won't," Naruto's breathy answer was drenched with such feelings that unraveled Sasuke's whole being.

Sasuke groaned throatily, his stomach arched into Naruto's back and he came with a shudder, shooting everything he had inside of the blond.

Naruto followed after, his legs pulling Sasuke closer as his mouth opened in a silent scream and his load splashed in between them. He released his hold on the Uchiha's waist, relaxing and fighting for breath.

They slumped against each other in exhaustion, laboring for breath.

Sasuke gasped heavily and collected his strength, moving a hand behind him he shakily pushed himself up, his other arm wrapping around Naruto. He pulled him close, leaning to the other and whispering with such tenderness, "I love you."

Naruto felt so bare, he could almost feel tears brim at his eyes. He was feeling too much, it was unbearable. He couldn't take it anymore, his tone faltering and weak, "I've always remembered you…"

Sasuke's body slightly stiffened, not understanding. What was Naruto saying? Did that mean he remembered him? But why did he phrase it like that? He tried voicing that out, but the sickening twist in his guts hindered him. He had a vague feeling that whatever it was… He wouldn't like it.

"I never forgot you…" Naruto waited, but under the pressuring silence he cracked, "I lied."

Sasuke's face showed his surprise and crumpled to pain in seconds. For the first time, even his voice wavered and broke. "You lied to me…?"

Naruto's grip on his arms faltered, avoiding the excruciating gaze that broke him and biting the bottom of his trembling lips, "I didn't- It's not… I… _I'm sorry…"_

What happened next wasn't what he was expecting when all of a sudden Sasuke slipped out of him, his bottom flaring in pain at the abrupt action. But that wasn't what hurt the most. He looked up at Sasuke's form, feeling a cold chill seize his body. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke's head inched to his direction, but refused to look at the stunned blond. He dressed quietly and swiftly, opening the door and feeling those sapphires follow him the whole time. He stopped at the doorframe, clutching it before closing the door shut.

Naruto simply stared, his eyes glazed as tears started to slowly roll down his cheeks, gathering his clothes in his arms. His whole body felt like lead, his mind felt so numb. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes, he saw a wallet on the floor. He didn't know why his hand picked it up, but it did. He opened to check for the owner, but the sight made his breath seize as his legs gave under him, falling to the ground and letting his tears go.

Naruto cried so hard, but the rain's loud downpour drowned it.

The wallet held a picture of a younger Naruto, smiling back.

It was Sasuke's.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked to her window, watching the rain continue to pour down. She looked away and scanned the room she was designated to. It was familiar when lately she'd been there for weeks already. Yes, she was in her hospital bedroom.<p>

She frowned, remembering the face Naruto looked when she had told a portion of the truth and wanting to have him love her by telling it. She didn't want him to be pained… She had never seen him so torn. She gripped her white clothing, recalling the bitterness when he'd left her side in silence.

It hurt.

It hurt more when she was expecting arms that were his, only to find out it was another's. She was overwhelmed by sadness and caused her body the strain she should've been avoiding. Kiba held her the whole time and drove her to the hospital, but honestly, there wasn't anything to salvage from her when all she had was a broken heart.

A tear cascaded down her cheek from the pain.

"Hinata?"

She hurriedly wiped away the evidence of her agony, straining a smile as she looked at the person who just entered her room. "Y-Yes, Kiba-kun?"

"I just called your parents to find out that you're here." Kiba's worried look still didn't pass. "Do you want me to get you the usual from the cafeteria?"

Hinata mustered a small smile. "I'd like that, thanks."

Kiba smiled, gently patting her hand. "I'll go get it, okay?"

"Hai."

Kiba left the room, closing the door with an almost inaudible click and leaving Hinata to her privacy once more. She looked outside again and the rain seemed to consume her. Everything looked like it was crying.

Hinata heard the door open and she no longer had the strength to move, she couldn't muster another of those difficult smiles when all she wanted to do was break down.

"Hey, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened, turning to see Naruto at her doorstep. Her throat constricted as her heart sped. She couldn't believe her eyes, and she couldn't find her voice in the process.

"It's fine if you don't talk to me." Naruto painfully smiled, the scene crushing Hinata as he softly continued, "I just want to tell you I'm sorry."

"Naru—"

Naruto held up his hand, "No, let me finish." He gently smiled, "I love you."

Hinata's breath escaped her, her body wanting to come closer. She wouldn't deny it, she still cared for him and hearing Naruto finally return them, it was all she could do from making her doubt that this was all a dream. But when she looked up, she saw Naruto crushed and knew that wasn't it. He looked so torn and struggled for words. Her heart clenched.

"Naruto-kun, come closer." Hinata saw his effort as he sat near her and she remembered his words when she was worried to tell him something, but he knew he still had to hear it. He spared her from witnessing his pain by closing her eyes so she couldn't see his agony when she said his father was died. This time, she would be the one to do the same thing to spare him. She mustered a small smile, "Close your eyes."

Naruto hesitated, but did it, feeling Hinata's cold hand over his eyes. "Hinata…?"

"Now you won't see how much it would affect me." Hinata weakly muttered, repeating his words and feeling him stiffen from the familiar words. "P-Please. Tell me, do… do you love me?"

"I… I do." A tear slipped from Naruto's eyes and slid from Hinata's palm as her free hand held her mouth to stifle the sob that choked her.

She gulped down the lodge in her throat, refusing to let her feelings get in the way from finding the truth. "Is that true?"

"But not like the way you want me to," Naruto brokenly confessed, his voice cracking and his face crumpling in shame and betrayal. "I'm sorry…"

Hinata was shocked, but she couldn't say she wasn't expecting this. Her surprise made her silent and utter words that left her lips in the mechanical and automatic response, "I-I understand."

_'I don't.'_

Hinata didn't even have time to think. It was all too fast, but somehow she knew that this was coming… She forced a smile, but inside, her mind was reeling at what she had said as her heart hammered viciously. She could vaguely feel the stinging sensation in her eyes. She didn't want Naruto to see her cry. She removed her hand, discretely clenching them at her side. The telltale signs of her throat clogging presented itself and before it could seize her voice, she muttered, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You can… go."

_'Please don't!'_

Naruto flinched and sent a broken smile. "Okay…"

Hinata refused to watch Naruto head towards the door once more, before whispering, "Goodbye…"

Naruto looked back and sent her another of his heart-breaking smiles that still managed to shake her within. "Ja ne, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't watch the blond leave, but somehow she could almost see the exact motions as the door silently closed. Her eyes fell to her lap, feeling drained. She didn't know for how long she remained like that, but even when Kiba entered the room, she wasn't able to take note of his presence, until he sat beside her bed.

"What's wrong?" Kiba whispered, sounding genuinely worried and reaching out. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"It's over, Kiba-kun… He broke up with me. Naruto-kun left me," Hinata brokenly muttered, her tears endlessly started to stream down as her hand quivered to reach his hand. "I-I loved him. So much… It _hurts._"

"Shh… I know, I know, it hurts." Kiba soothed, tightening his hold on Hinata's fragile hand and gently stroking her hair. "Just let it all out."

Hinata continued to cry, soaking Kiba's shirt, and even then, it felt like all the tears in the world couldn't suffice to mend her broken heart. Not even when her loyal best friend was comforting her. She kept crying, almost missing his whispered words.

"I won't leave you."

* * *

><p>Naruto started the car, maneuvering the gears to the slick, narrow road. He doesn't usually one to drive, but when it came to Hinata's secluded private hospital, it was hard to enter it with public vehicles when the passage was small. His eyes darkened, remembering Hinata's face… Her smile. It hurt; just looking at it pained him. He must've hurt her a lot and it was all because of his selfishness. He'd been so stupid, constantly hurting the people around him.<p>

All of a sudden, Sasuke's agonized face appeared, crushing his heart.

He was hurting him all this time.

Naruto clutched the steering wheel tightly, his hands turning white from the immense pressure as he felt tears brim his eyes. He fervently shook his head. He shouldn't break now, it was dangerous when he was driving. He needed to be rational while he was on the road. Just because he was in a secluded area filled with trees didn't mean he shouldn't be alert. It was also getting dark. He shouldn't be distracted.

_"You lied to me…?" _

Naruto flinched, momentarily decelerating his foot on the gas, before resuming his pressure and clamping his bottom lips, and whispered, _"I'm sorry…"_

A ring resounded in the spacious car, making him jump. His eyes landed on his cell phone on the seat next to him, bringing it closer and glancing to see the caller. His eyes widened, his breath shortened and his heart accelerated, immediately accepting the call and putting it on loud speaker mode.

_"Naruto."_

Naruto's breath hitched, his grip on the wheel turning almost brutal. This was it. This would determine his fate. He swallowed hard, willing himself to reply loudly, but what came out barely passed as a whisper, "Sasuke…"

"Where…" Sasuke hesitated. "Where are you?"

Naruto held his tongue, he knew that if he'd told the Uchiha he went to Hinata, he would hang up on him and would cease talking to him. Not like there would be any more opportunities to talk to him in the future. He gritted his teeth. "Going home."

"…"

Naruto's eyes reflected his apprehension at the silence from the other line. Did he say anything wrong already? Why wasn't he answering? "Sas—"

"What do you mean you're going home…?"

Sasuke's voice wavered through the crackling line, and Naruto vaguely wondered if it was his voice trembling. No, it couldn't be. Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but the Uchiha spoke before he had the chance to.

_"Don't you dare leave again! Not like this!"_

Naruto's eyes widened, his heart thundering in his ears. He'd never heard Sasuke this unsettled and vulnerable. He'd never heard him shout like that. He'd never sounded so… desperate. Was it what he was thinking? Could he be…?

"…I'm not sure if I may ever find it in me to forget this—"

Naruto cringed, "Sasuke, I won't expect you to—"

"_But_ I still love you."

A soft gasp escaped from Naruto's lips, his control on the gas relaxed as his grip on the steering wheel considerably loosened at Sasuke's words, taking him by surprise. His heart thundered, his eyes brimming with tears as he struggled to speak when he heard Sasuke murmur his name upon his silence. He wryly grinned at himself, hurriedly wiping the moisture in his eyes as he discretely cleared his throat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated, "Naruto? You still there?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto chuckled when his voice cracked, grinning at his slip-up. Damn, now the bastard would know he cried. He smiled, preciously holding his phone to his ear, "Sasuke, I lo—"

Naruto's head whipped to his right, his eyes widening and dilating. Dropping the phone, for the first time he wanted to scream, but his voice would've still been drowned by a loud siren screeching towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: **Okay, I know what you're thinking and damn do I hate myself! I actually reread the whole story, thinking how to go about it, and noticed that it was heartbreaking, constantly might I add, so I can tell you guys must be pissed. Sorry bout that, so to end your suffering I'll answer this: **NO, Naruto does _not_ die, and NO, Sasuke does _not commit suicide _or _ anything _on that account that's close to stupid.** There, I'm only spilling that. :) Hope you **Review and Comment!** And await the epilogue, wow, it's really ending. o.O**]**


End file.
